Target
by lockedoutofheaven
Summary: When Prince Herondale is ordered to be murdered, his father steps in with immediate action. The prince finds himself landed with a female body guard. One short, red haired female body guard to be exact. That's when all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

_**H**__**ey guys. So, this is my second story. It is set in olden times however it is not ancient or anything. Please review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Disclaimer- I wish that I could own The mortal instruments, but my fairy godmother is running late so for now, it's all Cassandra Clare's. **_

JPOV

It is going to be a good day. I can feel it. It's in my stride, written clearly on my face and I can feel it all over, heck, I can even feel it in my toes.

I take a deep breath and walk into my chambers, yes, I said chambers. I am known around here as Prince Jonathan Herondale. But please, call me Jace.

Idris is my home, and to it a hold an extremely important duty. When my father dies I will be king, and to tell you the truth, it terrifies me. I'm not ready; I only just turned eighteen and can't imagine ruling a country. Thank goodness the old man is only in his early fifties.

I ask the servants to run a bath and when it is ready, sink into the warm waters. I clean myself and then just as I am about to step out for a day of hunting with my friend, a knock resonates through my room. I walk to the door and open it, revealing Dimitri, my father's top servant, gasping for air. He is in his early thirties so to see him this out of breath is very rare.

"What is it Dimitri?" I ask, lines of worry scrunching my face. His eyebrows knit together and he takes another deep breath before starting.

"Your father craves a word with you" He rasps out. I stand there dazed for a second, why would Dimitri be so flustered over my father simply wanting to talk. The only thing that gets me moving is Dimitri's "immediately". I nod to him and take off down the corridor at a swift pace, turning corners and side stepping servants until I reach the kitchen.

My father, Stephan is sitting at the dining table, an opened letter in his hand. When he sees me he gestures for me to take a seat. I tentatively and slowly pull out the chair next to him; the squeak of the wood against the tiles makes him wince.

"What is it father? What's wrong?" I ask , nervous of the answer. He hold the note out for me to read;

_You're Highness,_

_Urgent news from the guards patrolling the city. There was a report from the central tavern. One man has been murdered. At first we thought that it must have been a fight gone wrong but on further inspection we found a mark burnt into the victims' neck, under the collar of his work shirt. His throat was sliced and we came to the conclusion that he must have been highly intoxicated. It was in the early morning so there are no witnesses to the incident. We inspected the burn for a long period of time before realising it was the symbol of the Morgenstern's._

_However, you're majesty; this is not the most alarming news. We asked the town 'detective' and he believes that the Morgenstern's must hold a grudge upon us of some sort. For the height, age and features of the man killed was nearly exactly that of your son's. It can only be a plan for vengeance on the war that they lost. We are requesting permission to double the guards on the perimeter of the city and around the castle. _

_Sir Samuel._

Under Sir Samuel's neat writing my father had scribbled;

_Triple it, and keep out a wary eye. _

I hand the letter back to my father and he gives it to Dimitri, give this to Sir Samuel as fast as you can, you will find him the centre of the village. I look at my father and ask the one question buzzing around my head.

"Do you believe they were trying to kill me?" He gives a solemn nod and I sink into my chair. My thoughts of it being a good day completely diminished.

I swallow deeply and nod my own head, silently taking in the shocking news. Then it slaps me in the face. My hunting trip. There is no way that I could possibly blow it off, we've been planning it for a ages.

"Father." I start cautiously, "this news is quite startling, but I'm sure the enemy will not attack again today, and I have a hunting trip that I am much obliged to go to. Will you allow me to leave?" I ask, not really needing the answer.

"Of course not, you are my one and only son and I wouldn't risk losing you for the world!" His words are strong, yet he is not angry. Then I realise what it is in his eyes, love. He clasps a hand on my neck and pulls me in for a quick hug.

"Thank you father." I say quietly, smiling at him. I stand up and walk swiftly to my chambers, where I pull out a long, thick length of rope. I tie it to a sturdy post in my room and fling it out the side of my window, scaling down the castle's edge carefully.

My feet hit the rough ground of the stony path that leads off and into the village. I jog along it for a while, loving the feel of the sun and the wind on my face and n my hair. Then i abruptly take a right turn and dash off into the woods to where I keep my hunting gear and where my friend is waiting.

As I approach the rocky edge I see a familiar figure leaning against it, turning a thin stick over and over in their long spindly fingers. A small smile spreads across the persons face as they launch the twig at my face. I catch it a few centimetres away and we both start to laugh. I walk up and hug the man, and my best friend.

Sebastian Verlac.

_**T****hanks **_

_**-S****hortstuff. **_


	2. Visitor

_**C**__**hapter**__** 2**__**:**_

_**Hello again, thank you all for your amazing reviews, they were awesome! I hope you enjoy the chapter and give me feedback.**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line. **_

_J__POV_

_The darkness that had shrouded me for seemingly so long finally started to swirl and twist around me, and then, with immeasurable patience, I waited whilst it lifted. Light streamed into my slitted eyes, making me squinch them back together and roll over. Ow! My body aches. _

_I sit up slowly, grunting and groaning the whole way. When I am fully up I realise that I'm in my room again. Sebastian sits by my window, sleeping lightly and with a bandage wrapped tightly around his head. I look down at myself and see that I also have a bandage wrapped around my stomach. It isn't uncomfortable, but as soon as I twist slightly, a sharp stabbing pain erupts in my left side. I cringe and notice the slight scrapes and cuts scattered along my arms, coated lightly in a serum my physician uses to heal shallow wounds. _

_I look back up, my face seeking the heat of the sun. Sebastian stirs and grunts softly, awakening. His eyes widen when they rest on me, finding my eyes. _

_"Seb." I croak, "What happened?" He looks down for a second, before turning back to me. _

_"You really don't remember, do you?" I shake my head slowly; a throbbing pain starts to beat in my temple instantly. "It all happened after you shot that doe. You were leaning over her, inspecting the shot when they fell from the trees." His eyes are wide and full of apologies. "I didn't have time to react. There were dozens of them and one of them landed on you. There was nothing I could do I swear." I hold a hand up to him and nod my head; he understands my forgiveness and gulps deeply before continuing. _

_"They were so fast. One of them rushed me and tried to saw off my head. Didn't do a very good job though." He points to the bandage on his head. "The one that landed on you stabbed you in the side. I could hear you shout but they kept coming at me as soon as I tried to help you. I saw you try to fight and they pushed you, you struck your head on a rock buried in the forest floor. I could tell that there was no blood but you were out cold." He shakes his head and puts it in his hands. _

_"Man, we would have been eaten alive if it weren't for that carriage. I was coming through the clearing were we were and I saw it stop. The rest gets pretty sketchy from here though. My head was bleeding tonnes and I was getting really dizzy. I do remember someone getting out of the carriage. They were all black and I guess they must have fought the others off because then I woke up in the infirmary and we brought you here. They were big guys and that one man fought them all off by himself." He shakes his head again._

_"What did father say?" I am not looking forward to being found out. _

_"He was angry." Sebastian sighs. "Of course he was." He looks me in the eye. "He told me what happened. That was pretty stupid man." He sighs again. "Your old man wants you, come on." He gets up and tosses me a white button down shirt and black slacks. _

_We walk in silence. Sebastian leaves me at my father's door. He has to get back to town and to his family. He complains that his mother will not be impressed. I laugh and walk into my father's room. _

_"Father I'm so sorry-"Stephen waves me off with a flick of his hand. _

_"Don't fret son, what's done is done, I'm just glad you came home at all." He looks at me full of love and I am ridden with guilt. That was my father's way of punishment. He was so nice and understanding it made you feel horrible for going against his rules in the first place. _

_"However Jonathan, you did go against me, and our fears were confirmed with your assassination have hired a protector for you. Someone who is apt in the skills of fighting, yet even more so in staying discreet and out of the way. You will be meeting them at dinner."_

_"Father I do not need a...a baby sitter!" he holds his hand up once again. _

_"They are not a baby sitter, and it is quite clear that yes...yes you do. Now go dress nicely, dinner is in twenty minutes." _

_I leave without a word, but seething on the inside. _

_The huge dining table in our huge dining room is littered with dishes of every sort. My father and I sit, waiting for our guest. _

_"Now Jonathan, please be polite. Your bodyguard isn't what you believe them to be, but I beg you, do not be fooled." _

_"Yes father." The door to the dining room opens and small figure walks in. We both stand as they arrive at the table. A floor length black cloak hides their face. A small creamy white hand pulls the hood down and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen is standing in front of me. She has deep red hair, even more vibrant than the inner lining of her cloak. He eyes are a brilliant green and her cheeks are just slightly flushed. My father smiles warmly at her and beckons a servant to take her coat. _

_She unclasps it from around her neck and places it in the waiting hand s of ... One of our many servants. She beams back at my father and me and holds out a hand to use both. She is in a royal blue dress that has a tight bodice and fits her perfectly. I take her hand and am about to kiss the back of it when she pulls back. _

_"Oh no, that is not necessary, please. " _

_"Then what?"I ask, slightly confused._

_"A simple hand shake would suffice your Majesty, I'm sure you are familiar with that." I smile and shake her hand. It is rough and calloused even through the wrist length silk gloves she wears. They are nothing like the hands of any lady I have met before. My father shakes her hand as well and gestures for us to sit down. She sits across from me and is the first to speak. _

_"My name is Carissa by the way and I am very happy to be here." _

_"We are honoured to have you." My father's reply makes her smile even wider._

_"Father" I start. "I was unaware that my new instructor would be bringing his daughter with him here. It may not be safe for her." She simply laughs quietly and slides her gloves off her tiny hands. _

_"I'm sorry to disappoint your majesty, but I am your new 'instructor'." Clarissa stares at me evenly. My fork clatters to my plate, echoing loudly in the hall. _

_"Jonathan!" my father scolds. _

_"It's just...she's..." I hold my hands up for support. _

_"Don't underestimate her, she is far stronger than she looks." my father warns. I simply nod my head solemnly. _

_"Father, I may I retire for the night, I have a lot to...think about?" The king waves a hand at me to go and bids me goodnight. Just before I leave the hall a soft, melodic voice travels to me. _

_"We start early, my prince, get a good night's rest." I nod again and vanish from their sight. _

_**Please, Please, Please tell me what you thought. I am very excited to write the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon. Thanks.**_

_**-Shortstuff.**_


	3. Daydreams & Nightmares

**I'm so sorry for how late this is. Your reviews have been amazing and I should have updated faster but school got in the way. I am going to apologise in advance for this chapter, it is not my best work but I hope that you all enjoy it anyway.**

**Anyway, here is the chapter!**

JPOV

As it turns out I had an absolute horrid nights rest. The way Clarissa's voice whispered 'my prince' bounced back and forth through my head all night. This resulted in my current zombie slash drunken state.

I shake my head to try and clear the present jumble of thoughts residing there. When it comes to no avail I walk to my bathroom and pour some water on my head. Damn it gets cold here in the morning! That definitely did the trick.

Stumbling to the kitchen my father worries over my sleep deprived state and scolds me over the fact that Clarissa had finished her breakfast half an hour earlier and was probably waiting for me right now. I grab a roll on my way out and head over to the training fields.

As soon as the main field is in close sight I stop dead in my tracks. Clarissa has our best knight, Meliorn, pinned to the ground and struggling; gasping for air in the headlock he's encased in. Another reason is what she is wearing. All black and nothing like I have ever seen a lady wear before. For one thing, she has on

_Trousers_

Whilst it wasn't a rare occurrence it was mainly for the lowest of female workers who couldn't afford proper skirts. Their pants were dirty and torn. Clarissa's however are a shiny black material that hugs her body very tightly. She has a black bustier on that has black rose patters along the sides and down the front. Her boots are also black and look tough and sturdy.

As I watch she releases him and steps up, brushing herself off. When she catches my eye she gives me a small smirk and turns her back to me. I walk over to her, she is a good head shorter than I am, but her stance clearly state she is in charge and will be taking no crap. So of course, me being me, that's exactly what I gave her.

"You ready to start learning?" She asks, taking a drink from her cup.

"Hell yes, but you may want to put a couple extra layers of padding on first, and possibly bring a note pad and pen, so you know, you can take down notes on how to be more like me." She scowls for a minute and then smiles.

"Your cockiness needs to be taken down a notch."

"And how do you suppose de do that?"

"I can either castrate you, or you can fight me. Your choice." Once again she starts walking away, but not before flashing me that smirk of hers. I silently run up behind her and unsheathe my sword, planning a surprise attack.

I won't elaborate on what happened but I ended up uncomfortably on the ground with a smiling Carissa on top of me, her hair dancing as the wind sways around us. She jumps off me and captures her hair in a hair tie, instantly taming the unruly curls. I get up slowly, my back aching.

"So, what first Clarissa?" I try to ask casually. She gives me a wicked smile.

"How about basic skills, I need to know that you can last at least five minutes out there."

I scoff "I can defend myself"

"If you had seen some of the things I have you wouldn't be so cocky." Something in her voice makes me feel like a toddler, full of innocence and ignorance. I bow my head and follow her to the centre of the training field.

We spend the rest of the day sparring and refining my sword fighting and shooting. My bow is thin and dips inward. The wood is a deep mahogany and it is my favourite hunting tool. Clarissa uses it as a weapon. Her aim and hand to eye coordination is impeccable. At the end of our session she not hurt at all.

"Good Job Jonathan, You did quite well." I smile slightly.

"Thanks and its Jace."

"Jace, it suits you." Her eyes shine and her red her illuminates her beautiful face; the dirt and grime on it only heightening her looks. "Clarissa is a bit of a mouthful so my friends just call me Clary."

The name makes me happy; it's perfect for her somehow. "What, don't I get to call you clare bear now?" I joke. All the colour drain from her face and i can almost see the walls she is building around her mind. Clary's voice comes out cold and stony.

"Don't ever call me that name."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just don't!" With that she storms off and into the castle.

Father invited Sebastian over for dinner. He wished to thank him personally for bringing me home safely.

"A true friend!" He was saying proudly as I walk in. Sebastian catches my eye and we shake hands. The conversation dwindles on for a minute, mainly talk about the hunting season. The sound of a door opening makes all of us whip round to the second door leading into the dining hall. It is parallel to that of the one I came through.

It's Clary, in a very plain white gown. It falls simply at her sides and has see through sleeves with reach just over her shoulders. She gives us a small smile and is introduced to Sebastian. There is a small worry line in-between her brows as she shakes his hand. I should be curious but all I can think of is how adorable it makes her.

She is polite all through dinner, however I can't help but notice how she keeps staring at Sebastian with that look of confusion, her gaze never holds mine for longer than a second and the fact that these trivial things shouldn't bother me, but do.

Sebastian stands abruptly.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I let myself get distracted. I must be leaving for the sun is down and my mother will worry."

"Yes of course, you may take one of the royal carriages to town. Have a joyous evening Sebastian." My friend bows to my father, hugs me and before she can protest, kisses Clary on the hand. Then he is gone and slowly, so is everyone else.

CPOV

I twist and turn in my bed. The summer night is warm and sticky. I break the surface to find me in a cottage made of straw and stone. My father's summer escape. I slide out of bed and walk out the front. There is laughing and loud talking. My father spots me. He is surrounded by four other men and I have the good graces to be embarrassed caught out in my night gown. My father ushers me back inside where I wait for him to finish talking to his friends. I watch a spider climbing in the rafters and let the cool breeze whip through my hair. Father walks in and his face grows hot with rage. He yells, shouts at how stupid I had made him look. His friend had been laughing, I had heard them. He doesn't hit me but I know that training today will be harder than most.

My father pushes me, we train in the summer heat for hours, no water allowed until the end of our session. He won't tell me what he's training me for, just that I'm important. We spare and shoot and fight until the light in leaving our small clearing.

I look up at the night sky, its dark swirling depts. And then I'm somewhere else.

I'm running, there is forest all around me and the night is my only way of staying hidden. I pray the darkness will hide me. They are fast, but I am faster. My legs burn with my need to stop running but i keep going. I can see the tree are thinning, I am so close. The tip of my foot snags on a tree root. I fall to the hard ground and blackness consumes me.

I'm jolted awake, swinging from side to side, I'm being carried. I try to struggle my I'm too weak the last thing I see is a blurred face and then nothing.

I wake with a start, covered in sweat. It is cold and dark in my small room. I look out the window just to reassure myself of where I am. The back of my hand is tingling where Sebastian kissed it, but not as much as my palm, where Jace had held my hand.

**So what did you think? Please tell me and I am open to your suggestions. **

**-Shortstuff. **


	4. New Faces & Fresh Air

**Sorry guys, this is a short one, but I wanted to update sooner rather than later. I hope you like it and give me your opinion on how the story is progressing. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own TMI, I do however, own this story. **

JPOV

A cockerel's cry resonates through the castle, heralding the start of a new day. I wash and dress quickly, eager to eat and start training. I walk quickly to the dining room. My father comes soon after, I hear him talking in the hall but when he enters the room it is by himself.

"Father" I nod and we sit. "I would like to ask if, after my session with clary-Carissa, if I may go to the town, these walls are suffocating me." He rubs his chin idly.

"I guess there should be enough of you to be safe..."

"Why, who else is coming?"I thought it would be only Clarissa.

"Oh" my father chuckles. "I have a surprise for you. Children!" I hear a rustling coming from the hall outside and then the doors are opening and a person shouts.

"Jace Herondale!" two figures are moving swiftly toward us.

"Izzy? Alec?" I run up to them and embrace my friends, they are basically family to me but they had to visit another country on business. It feels like forever since we last saw each other. "Oh I missed you two."

"We missed you too Jace" Izzy squeals, bouncing with excitement.

"We heard about your...predicament and wanted to help. "Alec's voice is one I have grown up with and would recognise anywhere.

"Thankyou" Just then the door creaks open and Clary steps into the room.

"I'm sorry, I must be intruding." She hurries. "I will come back later." She turns to leave and I get the feeling that I must stop her.

"Clary wait" I grab onto her elbow tightly. "I have some people who I would like you to meet." She gracefully steps round to face Izzy and Alec. "These are my cousins Isabelle and Alec lightwood. We have known each other all our life." She smiles warmly up at them and curtsies.

"Your majesties." Izzy scoffs.

"Please call me Izzy, that horrid term gets so annoying back home." The girls smile at each other warmly and I can tell that they would be great friends. Alec smiles and Clary too and bows his head slightly.

"I was just about to head out into town for a walk. I really need some air. Would you like to accompany me?" I ask all of them but I am only really excited to hear one answer. Of course, she didn't really have a choice, but I still wanted to hear it anyway.

"Of course Jace." Her smile is simply dazzling." I'll just go change into something more appropriate."Her current training gear would not be appreciated in the town, no matter how much it was here. She ducks her head once more and walks out of the room. Immediately Izzy is on top of me squealing.

CPOV

His cousins had been so nice, even though they hadn't talked much; I still felt that I knew a part of them. Anyway, perhaps I could learn more in town. I walk to the small wardrobe I have and rifle through it for the right outfit. I end up going for a long blue skirt with a white tank top tucked inside it. The day looked hot and sticky. I wrap a brown belt around my waist and put on a few hammered gold bracelets. My boots are nice brown leather and a comfortable.

I'm about to leave my room when I notice the small ring sitting on my bed side table. It's thick and all black except a small cluster of diamonds. It had been a gift from someone I left behind long ago. I slip it onto my index finger and walk out of the desolate room.

JPOV

"Calm down Izzy." She claps her hands and proclaims that she knew it 'all along'. "Father really didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell us what?" Alec asks.

"Clary is my bodyguard, that's the only reason she's here." I look at Izzy's amazed face. "Sorry Iz, I really thought you knew."

I elucidate to them about how fast and strong Clary is, explain our first training session, not even caring that I got beaten by a girl.

Alec chuckles quietly when I finish. "Don't give up too soon Izzy, just because she's here on business doesn't mean he doesn't wish it was for more than that."

"Alec!" I begin but then Clary comes back, interrupting another of Izzy's squeals. She looks so beautiful. Her skirt swishes around her delicate frame in modest arcs and her hair has been tied up quickly, so wisps of it dance around her clear face. We smile at each other and are about to head out when I notice what Izzy is wearing.

"Izzy, you can't go out wearing that".

"Why not?" she demands.

My cousin is cad in a peach skirt that shows off _a lot_ of leg, and a tight dark blue singlet which is remarkably tighter than Clary's. She has a necklace, ring and earrings on as well and her heels only make her long legs that much longer.

"Because" I start. "It is cruel to tease the guards."

"Please Jace! Please, it's so much fun. Just this once, please?"

I cave, her eyes are so big and it is quite funny to see the men's expressions.

"I won't hold you to it though Izzy. I know how much you like to tease my men."

She gives me a wicked smile and leads us out in a graceful prowl.

**Thanks, please tell me what you thought. Thanks **

**-Shortstuff. **


	5. Drinks & Dresses

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long guys. However, I am really excited for the next chapter and I will try and have it up within the week! Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the storyline. **

JPOV

The hustle and bustle of the town reaches us long before we are there. The trips is short and soon Izzy, Alec, Clary and I all empty out of the carriage and into the mid day sun. We walk slowly through the small town and as much as I can see Clary trying to hide it, she seems interested in everything; the market, the shops and wares lining every store front, even the people scatted and running around. She composes her face as she catches my eye and moves behind the group, one hand resting on what I can only guess is a weapon at her side.

The villagers eventually start taking notice of us and tip their hats or curtsy. Many of the male occupants of the town stare at Isabelle as she walks past in her provocative outfit, many of the guards too, but as she passes I notice eyes on Clary too. However, unlike Isabelle, she keeps her gaze to the floor, pretending, or not caring to acknowledge the gazes. Anger flares up in the pit of my stomach but I repress it, moving towards the bar.

It has been some time since my last visit to the bar, and to speak the truth I don't really fancy going anyway. But Alec and I always visit the tavern when we are in town together, I gulp as the memories of the letter my father received surface in my cluttered mind. A shriek erupts from beside me and Izzy runs up to Clary.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. Tomorrow evening we are having a small party to welcome out father. He is coming tomorrow morning because he is still away on business now." Isabelle rushes to explain. "So to welcome him, King Herondale is holding a feast of sorts, and we both need new dresses. That adorable shop over there looks perfect." She runs up to Clary and seizes her arm pulling her toward the sore.

However Clary is not an easy person to push around and she dug her heels into the dry dirt road. "The offer was very generous your- Isabelle. But I am merely here on business and will just wear some of my training gear."

"But there is going to be dancing! And music and men! You must look your best." I clench my jaw at the mention of men. Why should Clary have to dress up for other men?

"I thought you said it will only be a small party." A calculating look spreads over Clary's eyes.

Isabelle puts her hands behind her back and smiles slyly, "of sorts". Before my guard can reply Isabelle grabs at her again, this time catching her off guard, and pulls her off toward the store. "We'll meet you in the tavern before two hours are up."

I nod at my cousin and she beams at me, vanishing behind the door of the dress makers shop.

"Two hours?" Alec whines. "Why do girls always take so long?" I simply shrug at him as we make our way over to the bar.

CPOV

The dress maker's is a small shop, warm and cosy and absolutely bursting with fabrics, patterns and gowns of every colour and design. Isabelle rushes over to the old woman behind the counter and starts babbling about her dress. A young girl, of about 12 comes up behind me and looks up up at me with huge dark eyes.

"Are you here for a dress?" She asks.

"Oh I don't think so." I twist my hands together; I have never really been very good with younger people.

"She seems very excited, doesn't she?" The girl indicates to Izzy.

I chuckle lightly. "Yes she does."

"Why aren't you excited, don't you want to go to the party?"

"How do you know it's a party?"

"The whole town knows, it's for king Lightwood isn't it?" I nod. "She's his daughter isn't she?" I nod again. "She's beautiful." I smile down at the girl.

"You are too." She turns beet red and mumbles a small thank you. We both look down, slightly embarrassed until she breaks the silence.

"Please let me help you choose a dress."

I lift one side of my mouth and give in. At least it's better than shopping with Isabelle. The girl takes my hand and walks us over to a certain type of dress. "My name's Violet by the way."

"I'm Clary."

"I know." She beams at me. "They say that you can fight off grown men with your bare hands. And that you're very beautiful." I blush and Violet pulls out the first dress.

I sit waiting whilst Izzy tries on yet another gown. She comes out in thick purple dress that wears her instead of the other way around.

"Try something red." I suggest. She walks over to the red rack and plucks something neatly out of its depths. When she next emerges from the dressing room, my friend is clad in a tight red dress that flows outward and has a plunging neckline that I could never pull off. On isabelle, however, it looks stunning.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" She twirls around and the dress spins out and then back to her legs.

"You look amazing." I compliment.

"Yes, I think I'll take it." She stops her spinning for a second to look at me. "But what about you Clary? What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know." I reply honestly.

"I liked the blue one on you." The 'blue one' was a dress I tried on that was far too low cut and far too inappropriate. It was long and the material too thick for if there was trouble.

You see, I have to take into account not just the normal complications of dress shopping, but also how appropriate the outfit is for a fight. If something were to go wrong tomorrow night I could just flounce around looking pretty, that's not my job. Of course, telling Izzy this was out of the question, it would only worry her. It would be best if I just wore my usual fighting gear.

"Please Clary. Pease buy a dress with me." She looks at me with such pleading eyes that I have to consent. I move over to a small rack of black dresses. Black was a good colour, especially since the party was after night had fallen. If an intruder tried to escape, a black dress would prove me almost invisible.

Soon enough I find an interesting and beautiful dress. The gown is made of a thick, tight (yet stretchy) material from the strapless top to mid thigh. From then on the material become thin, yet not transparent and doesn't bunch up around the floor at my feet. I try it on and Isabelle screams, clapping her hands.

"That's it!" I nod and quickly dress back into my original clothes. We buy our individual dresses and head out to meet the boys.

JPOV

Alec and I sit and talk about everything and anything for an hour and a half until the girls come running into the bar, attracting many stares from the other occupants.

The rest of the day goes quickly. Mostly we just walk through the maze of streets and talk. First off Clary stayed behind us, eyes keen and intuitive. Eventually though, with much coaxing from the three of us, she joined the conversation. By the end of the day, no one would have guessed her to be my personal guard, just another friend.

We finally have to go home and dinner is full of laughs and fun. My father is impressed with Isabelle and Alec's stories from their adventures. Clary seems more comfortable and I can't stop my eyes from going to look at her every once in a while. Her flawless face is in a huge smile, the green velvet dress she wears instantly radiant.

At the end of dinner, I excuse myself to retire. I have just prepared myself for bed when a soft, shy knock echoes through my room. My heart leaps but I push back the excitement coursing through me.

I open the door and try to keep the surprise off of my face when it is Izzy standing in front of me.

"You look surprised Jace. Were you expecting someone?" She asks lightly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone, that's why I'm surprised."

"If you say so."

"Was there something you wished to speak to me about?" I ask. "Did you not find a dress for the party tomorrow night?"

She waves of my worries with an airy flick of her hand. "No, of course I found a dress." She smiles mischievously at me. "I just came to tell you to get some rest. Tomorrow night is quite a bit bigger then I let on and will probably go on for quite a while."

"So I gathered." I place a hand on her arm. "So let me get this straight, you came to talk to me just as I was going to bed, to tell me to go to bed?" She laughs.

"Yes, I suppose I did. But when I thought about it, what I was originally going to tell you will probably keep you up most of the night."

My curiosity prevails over my want for sleep. "And what was that?"

"Just to be prepared, because Clary is going to look stunning."

I surprise both of us by saying. "I never thought she wouldn't."Izzy smiles wickedly at me.

"Good night Jace." She hugs me quickly but tightly.

"Goodnight Izzy."

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**P.S ashluvstoread****I loved your Ideas but had sort of worked a rough draft out in my head already. Plus then it wouldn't have been a surprise for you, I would have totally used your ideas though, they were awesome. So thanks!**


	6. Sorry

I cannot begin to say how sorry I am to you all. I thought that it was going to be easy updating a new chapter every week or two, but as it turned out I just couldn't keep up. I am not here to tell you all that i'm stopping my stories. In fact i'm writing this so that I can tell you all how sorry I am and that i'm not giving up.

I have exams next week so I have to study, _however _I am going to try my hardest to have a chapter up for both of my stories after my exams finish. I really do love all of you who review and I feel so guilty for making you wait this long for my (lest be honest) pretty average story. To all of you out there who still read my work, thank you and again, sorry.

P.S

Please do not feel like you can't PM me if i'm taking too long on a chapter. If i ever am, or you just want to give me your thoughts I would love to hear from you guys.

Thanks again.

Shortstuff.


	7. Let the party begin!

**Yay! Chapter seven is finally here! Again, I am so sorry for the long wait and I really don't deserve your kindness after making you wait so long. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please don't mind any grammar errors; I was just in a rush to get it out for you guys, so I probably didn't reread it enough. **

**-Also, the outfits are on my profile, please check them out and tell me what you think.**

JPOV

I wake with a start, my heart fluttering violently in my chest. I stand, the freezing floor sending jolts of cold throughout my body, and run a hand through my messy hair. The sun is just starting to rise outside my window and it's still dark enough for me to light a candle as I make my way over to it. My heart does a jump.

Outside is Clary. She is dressed is training gear and is running around the training oval. I am mesmerised and shocked at how fast she is on her short legs, and love the look of the wind running through her fiery hair. She moves gracefully through the soft wind and I sit on the edge of my bed and watch her.

A loud knock breaks my concentration and I spin round to see Alec entering my room. He comes and sits next to me.

"What are you looking at?" he asks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked first" he counters childishly.

"Well mine is more important." I play along.

He sighs. "Fine, I couldn't sleep and started walking the halls and I saw the light from the candle under your door. I just wanted to see if you're ok."

"Well, I couldn't sleep either. And I was just looking at all the clouds outside, hoping that they won't interfere with the plans for tonight." The lie rolls off my tongue easily and Alec grumbles.

"A little rain never hurt anybody, but the way Izzy carries on when she gets wet!" he shakes his head. "You'd think she was being attacked with all the screeching and wailing, I actually have made that mistake a few times before." I chuckle at my friend.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I ask, very much wanting to remove any thoughts in my mind of the things outside of my window, such as the near nonexistent storm clouds and the tiny figure of Clary running. My heart lurches.

Alec shuffles uncomfortably. "I guess so, but you know I don't like big occasions."

"Take it as an opportunity to have fun." I waggle my eyebrows at him. "I happen to know that my father has invited quite the long list of young ladies tonight who I'm sure would all be very interested in the son of the famous King Lightwood." I smile at him.

"Or the son of the infamous King Herondale." Alec counters. It's my turn to be uncomfortable and my best friend picks up on my shift in mood, even when most wouldn't have. "But you won't be looking at all those girls on the list, will you?" He asks softly.

My head snaps up and I look straight into his soft blue eyes. "I don't know what you mean." I say just as quietly.

"You like her, don't you?" Alec jerks his chin toward Clary's silhouette which by now he had noticed outside of my window. I open my mouth to dub him absurd but Alec cuts me off. "I can tell, I've known you my whole life Jace, and I know when you like someone or not." He smiles gently at me. "Anyway, I best be off." He walks silently to my door, and then pauses.

"Don't worry Jace, if it's meant to be, it will be." Then he leaves me in the semi darkness pondering how on earth he knew my feelings when I wasn't even sure of them myself. I look back out at the girl in question, hoping maybe I'll be able to figure some of my muddled thoughts out.

Suddenly I get an idea and jump off my bed, pulling on a shirt as I race out my door.

CPOV

The steady beat of my heart calms me as my feet pound the earth. I woke early this morning, nightmares of my past life plaguing my sleep. I shake my head to rid me of the memories. Eventually I decided that I needed a run, so I slipped into some comfortable training gear and went outside to run off my past and watch the sunrise.

My air comes out in small clouds and the tips of my nose and fingers are red with the cold, but I keep running, desperate to feel the burn in my legs which I have grown so used to over the past few years. A figure moving through the mist causes me to slow to a jog.

As they come closer I begin to recognise their lope and build. A small smile flits across my face when I realise who it is.

"Jace" I breathe when he reaches me. Now that I have stopped running, the cold begins to bite at me and I shiver.

"Good morning." He smiles and hands a flask out to me. It's warm and has tea inside, which I sip on gratefully. "What are you doing up so early."

"I couldn't sleep." He indicates that we should go back to the castle and I fall easily into step beside him.

"Not worried that you'll lose beauty sleep?" He teases.

"Look who's talking." I smile into my drink. He holds his head a little bit higher in spite of my words.

"I could go a week without sleep and still have women falling at my feet." He states cockily. Despite his words however, Jace's eyes are ringed with shadows from lack of sleep.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask as we enter the castle, which is no warmer than it is outside.

"It would seem that sleep and I aren't really on good terms recently." I raise an eyebrow but stay silent. "I could still woo any women I want to though." He reminds me with a smile which would melt anyone's heart. Except mine! No, I am completely unaffected, I try to persuade myself.

We find ourselves walking into the dining hall, where Alec, Izzy and the king already sit.

"What are you all doing already up?" Jace inquires as we take a seat and he eyes the huge spread hungrily.

"I don't even know!" Izzy wails. "Who on earth in their right mind would get up at such an hour! It's what, seven o clock in the morning!" She grumbles and slides down in her seat. "You're all lunatics." She mumbles.

"Do I have to remind you that you are sitting at this table at seven o'clock in the morning, Izzy?" Alec says calms despite his sister's theatrics, as he chews on a piece of roast beef. The girl in question rubs her temples methodically before answering.

"Not by choice, Alec." She says somewhat more civilly. "The was some god-damned racket going on right outside my bedroom, and I simply could not go back to sleep." She continues rubbing her head until a maid walks through the door holding a small wooden cup. "Oh thank god!" Isabelle exclaims as she sits up and takes the cup, drinking from it quickly.

"What is that Isabelle?" Stephen asks, looking up from his pile of letters.

"I don't even know, uncle" She uses the term as one of endearment. "But it's supposed to wake me up." She continues to drink and I turn to Jace.

"I would like to continue training this morning as per usual sire, if that's ok."I know he doesn't like me using formal terms with him, but I make an excepting when around the king.

"Of course, there should be plenty of time, but we should go easy with it today because of the party tonight."

"Of course" I quip. "It would be cruel of me to render you crippled and unable to dance. What would the female population do then? I would not wish to deprive them of your fine dancing skills." The teasing slips easily from my mouth but I blush furiously when I remember whose company I am in.

To my great surprise everyone at the table laughs including Stephen. I raise my eyebrows at Jace as he scowls adorably at my sarcasm. I shake my head to rid my thought of that image.

"But Clary!" Izzy whines. "We have to get ready for the dance." Alec laughs.

"Iz, the dance isn't until eight tonight, you'll have plenty of time."

"I'm sorry Alec, but you're a man and wouldn't understand."

I stand, grabbing a slice of bread and dusting off my training gear.

"Well then, we best be off now so that I can get to Isabelle's aid as soon as possible." I incline my head at Izzy, smiling.

"I thought you were _my_ bodyguard, not Isabelle's." Jace starts, but he follows suit.

"Jealous Jace?" I blush furiously at Isabelle's words and quickly scurry out of the room, after thanking the king.

The training session is brief and largely uneventful. I go over various blocks and hand to hand combat with Jace. I even manage to slip in some sword play. But I can see that these moves are no longer new to Jace, and he has already mastered them. My basic training sessions have ceased to challenge my pupil. As I am about to leave for the castle, I promise Jace that in our next session I'll be teaching him something new. The glimmer of excitement in his eyes makes my heart speed up and I promptly turn on my heel and walk briskly inside.

I stop off at my quarters before heading up to see Isabelle. Lord knows why she has to start preparing herself so early for the dance. I shake my hair loose of its clasp and begin to run a bath. After the first few days of my stay, the other servants came to realise that they need not wait on me, for I know how to dress and prepare myself. Still, I was humbled to think that the king had wanted me to stay in comfort.

I slip into the warm waters and wash my hair slowly. Cleaning the grime and sweat off of my body and scrubbing the underneath of my nails until they were perfectly clean. By the time I slowly clamber out of the tub the water is starting to go cold, and I quickly dry and dress into some more appropriate attire.

Isabelle is impatiently waiting for me. Stalking back and forth around her lavish room in a big billowing gown. I slip into the room and she immediately pounces on me.

IPOV

Isabelle watches as her friend walks silently into the room. She had to admit with her quiet tread, her entrance gave Izzy a fright. Clary's hair is damp and she is dressed plainly, in a thick shirt and long trousers. Izzy had never understood why she chooses to dress like a man all the time. That wasn't to say that she can't pull it off. There is something about the way she holds herself that makes the viewer realise she isn't just cross dressing for the sake of standing out, but that there is a reason behind it.

Isabelle looks at the petite girl and wonders yet again how this came to be her life. Clarissa was unlike any other lady Isabelle has met and she had to say that she admired her courage, even if it did sometimes look foolish. From the moment she met her, Isabelle felt compelled to be Clary's friend. And whilst she understood that they had very different opinions on clothing, makeup, men, leisure activities, and basically everything else. There was something that held them together. A mutual respect perhaps, that allowed them to be friends and enjoy the others company.

Isabelle shakes her head to clear it of all other thoughts than the one at hand.

"Alright, do you have your dress?" She asks her short friend.

Clary holds up a folded piece of cloth and Isabelle's grin is one to rival that of the Cheshire cat.

"Then let the fun begin."

CPOV

A full five hours later and we were almost ready for the dance. However it did seem that Izzy didn't account for the time we would be spending talking with one another and therefore we were taking a lot longer than she originally intended. Isabelle had bathed and then taken to the painstakingly slow job of wrapping our damp hair round paper to curl it.

We now are just unravelling the curls and they spring back around my face in fiery ringlets. I walk over to Isabelle's floor length mirror, still in my training gear to take in the damage. My face is framed beautifully by tight, crisp ringlets and my eyes are deepest and dark and seem to shimmer when I move my head. Izzy lined my eyes with black eyeliner and had powder puffed my face to perfection.

She walks slowly over to me, her own ringlets falling in waves down her back.

"Last touch!" She squeals. She takes out a thin but deep red paste. "I reserve this for extra special occasions. Father had it shipped in from Asia."

I shrink away from the strange substance. "What is it?" My friend laughs at me.

"It's nothing to worry about. Here this is what you do." She positions herself in front to the mirror and with a small brush, paints her lips an elegant red with the paste. Then she turns to me and before I can squirm away Izzy does the same to me. The effect of my red lips and red hair is stunning, and my heart flutters at the thought of what Jace might think.

Isabelle grabs onto my arm after putting the rest of the paste away. She jerks me to look outside. Night has fallen and through her window we can just make out the shape of oncoming carriages. Isabelle ushers me behind a screen and passes over my dress.

"Alright, don't come out until I say you can. I'm going to get dressed over this side." A few minutes later, Izzy says that I can come out. She looks stunning, the bottom of her satin gown just brushing the floor.

"You look gorgeous Izzy." I smile at her.

"As do you." She curtsies and laughs. I look down at my dress. It is still snug, but not inappropriately so and it just reaches the ground. "Alright." Izzy continues, and slips on a pair of black heels so high I am worried that she'll fall over. She then passes a smaller pair over to me.

I open my mouth to argue but one death glare later and I put them on.

"Ok, let's go!" Isabelle is practically jumping up and down with excitement as we walk out of her bedroom.

IPOV

Izzy stays quiet as herself and her friend walk out of her room. Inside her stomach is full of butterflies at how excited she is. She looks down at her dress and can't help but smile at how she looks, Izzy slipped on a set of golden hoop earrings and a thick gold bracelet with blue accents the same colour of his brother's eyes. Clary walks soundlessly down the hall abreast Isabelle, even in her high heels. Looking back on her previous thoughts and then looking upon her now, Isabelle couldn't help but think, with her dress and jewellery and makeup, Clary did look very much like a girl. And a beautiful one at that.

CPOV

"You go on Izzy, just let grab a couple thing from my room." She nods and scurries off down the hall. I slip into my room and open a chest I have hidden in the back of my wardrobe. I pin my hair carefully on top of my head with two pins in the shape of wings. I also grab a thin black belt with small rocks attached to the end of it and tie it around my waist, letting it dangle down. I do a quick once over and then hurry out of my room to catch up to Isabelle.

JPOV

The clock strikes to ten past eight and the ballroom has almost filled up. I stop my pacing when I see Isabelle stride confidently into the colourful room. I walk up to meet her and she smiles widely at me, offering me her hand. Her dress is so Isabelle that I chuckle. Many a head turns as we walk through the crowd to where my father sits.

"Ahh Isabelle, gorgeous as ever I see." My father chuckles.

"Thank you Uncle." She curtsies and goes to stand by her brother who is sitting at out families' table. Other tables are scattered amongst the room where different parties are to sit and eat the feast our cooks have prepared. In the middle of the room however is a grand dance floor, illuminated by a huge diamond chandelier which lends the room a warm orange glow.

"Where might our guest be?" The king asks Izzy, who is playing with the silky fabric of her skirts.

"She just had to stop off at her room; she'll be here in a minute." As if on cue, another figure passes through the huge room's doorway and had it not been for her fiery hair I would not have recognised them as Clary. I would have walked to meet her and take her to our table had I not been in shock at how beautiful she looked. Her hair is pulled up delicately, a few fragile curls left to frame her face. As she walks through the tables toward us, I realise that when the light hits her just right when she's moving, the outline of her legs can be seen from mid-thigh down. I also notice as Clary nears us just how many stares are following after her. I grit my teeth in an attempt to keep down my growl.

Suddenly she's in front of me, curtsying. "My prince." She stands and raises her eyebrows subtly at me with a tiny smile.

"I was worried that you were going to miss out on the party, my child." Stephan smiles warmly at Clary.

"On the contrary my King, I had to be here, I'm still on business." She smiles back.

"Come now, tonight is a night to celebrate, not work. Tonight..." He points a finger at Clary with another smile. "You are just another one of those beautiful ladies dancing on the floor."

Clary bows her head with a small smile. "Thank you your highness." With on last smile my father walks to the edge of the platform our table stands on and claps his hands together.

"Welcome my family, my friends, here to my home tonight to celebrate the return of a man whom I would fondly call my brother, King Robert Lightwood!" Izzy squeals and Alec stands with a broad smile on his face as his father enters the room and walks up to us. He briefly embraces his children, my father and claps me on the back, giving no real notice to Clary, standing in the background.

"Thank you all for gathering here tonight to welcome me home. The travel has been hard and all I can say is that it's good to be home!" The room erupts in applause. "So let the evening begin!"

**OK, so extra long chapter to make up for the long wait Please leave a review and I have tonnes of ideas for what is to come, so the next chapter should be up soon, and prepare yourselves for fluff!**


	8. A night worth celebrating

**Target:**

**A night worth celebrating**

**Yay! New chapter, I am so pumped! Please read and review and there is an AN and the bottom that is pretty important. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and I hope that you all enjoy the little bit of fluff in this chapter. I don't want too much too soon mainly because I want to keep the story sort of true to the era but there will be much more fluff in the upcoming chapters. **

**I don't own TMI**

**Enjoy **

CPOV

I stand on the double staircase that leading into the ballroom so that I can keep an eye out over everyone. The king's words still echo in my mind but if he knew as much about my childhood as I did, he would not be so lenient. I straighten and smile apologetically to a man whom I've never met before, declining yet another dance.

Lively music plays around me as I lean on the railing, keeping an eye on all the guests dancing. Alec is in one corner of the room, talking to Jace and Sebastian; they are all laughing a drinking from dark goblets. Isabelle is twirling gracefully amongst the other glittering couples; her partner is a guard that I've seen sporadically around the huge castle. I turn around and can't stop a small smile at the two kings sitting at their table which is littered with food. They are laughing and bantering playfully. So far, the evening is going without a hitch. I lean back and rest my elbows on the intricately carved railings and continue to scan the crowd.

After a few hours everything is still peaceful and I can feel myself relaxing slightly. Izzy comes and talks to me for a while, but she doesn't stay for long before she is whisked off again. Her risqué ball gown attracts many stares all around the room, however whenever I scan over the room, at least half the female population have their eyes trained on Jace. A small fire begins to brew in my stomach and I snatch a glass of wine off of a nearby waiter and take a sip to try and quench the flames. Even a small sip of wine makes me feel uneasy and I quickly put down the glass.

I am just about to go down the stairs and take a turn about the room, when I notice a figure standing at the base of the staircase. He beams brilliantly up at me and I bow my head.

"Your highness." I curtsy. Jace raises an eyebrow.

"Please Clary, how many times must I ask you to cease with the formalities." He shakes his head. "If you are to spend all day every day with me I would at least like to be on a first name basis." His crooked smile sends my heart a flutter.

"I think you would agree, my prince, that in a crowded room such as this, not to mention on a formal occasion, it would be only right that I at least appear to know my place." He begins to protest but I hold up a finger and lock my gaze on his honey eyes. "Please, respect my wishes for we are being watched and it is of the utmost importance that my duty not be placed under question."

Jace looks behind him to see that indeed, nearly all females and a few males were constantly flickering their eyes to us. He shakes his head and mutters something too low even for my ears to hear. "Fine, but you cannot deny me the honour of a dance."

"On the contrary, my prince, I can and I must." I fight to hide a smile.

"Under what terms?" Jace raises one eyebrow and holds in a smirk. He climbs up one step.

"I must remain here where I may keep watch over the party. I may look dressed up but I am not here as a guest, I am here on business."

Jace climbs another two steps. "Is that so?"

"Indeed sir." He smirks at me as if he's won.

He walks slowly up the next few steps until he is resting two below mine, exactly at my height. "Well then tell me Clarissa; if you are at this party 'on duty' and I ask you to dance with me, you would have to accept correct? Me being the prince and all." I can feel his breath on my face and shake my head lightly to clear my thoughts.

"It would have to be an order." Jace rests his arm on the banister, inching his fingers closer until the tips of his fingers just brush mine. A shiver ripples through my body. To anybody else, it would look as if were just having a normal conversation, as our bodies blocked the view of our touching hands. But the butterflies in my stomach and the furious beating of my heart begged me to hope it was something else.

"In that case" his voice is just a whisper now "I order you to dance with me." I smile slightly in acceptance. "And if anybody were to ask, I thought my body guard needed a break for a while from duty." He rests my arm on top of his arm and leads us slowly down the stairs. Almost all eyes were trained on us now, including the two kings and I got quite a few glares from angry women. A sense of strange giddiness washes over me, walking down the double staircase on Jace's arm, but I mentally reprimand myself and regain proper composer just as we enter the dance floor.

Jace's arm snakes around my back and the other holds my hand gently. I place my left hand gently on his shoulder as we waltz through the centre of the dance floor. As we dance, Jace begins humming the soft, melodic tune quietly and I smile up at him.

"I fear I may be upsetting a fair few people in this room." He grins down at me. "Really Jace, could you not have asked any of the other ladies to dance. I can assure you, you would not be declined."

He tilts his head. "True, but you cannot spend a perfectly fine evening on a stair case watching all the other couples dance and not yourself. Not to mention the fact that I don't want to dance with any of the other ladies." I blush brightly and he beams.

"Is that so?" I quote him with a chuckle.

"I believe it is actually, not to mention you look rather beautiful when you blush like that." I blush deeper and Jace pulls me closer to him, probably closer than what is deemed respectable, but many of the guest were becoming quite intoxicated and not acting very respectable themselves.

His arm is tighter around me and my eyes bore deep into his. "Jace, somebody may say something. It only takes one rumour, twisted completely from the truth to ruin a person. They may think..." He cuts me off.

"Let them think." His voice is too low for any of the couple around us to hear. "Clary I have grown up with this my whole life; rumours and gossip. I just want one dance with you...is that so much to ask?"

Before I can stop myself, I move my hand up to briefly rest against his neck and his eyes flutter closed. "No, of course not Jace." I whisper. He smiles and stares down at me as we continue to dance in silence.

I could not tell you when it happened. All I could see and feel were Jace and in instant loud crashes resonated throughout the hall and screams erupted.

I jump from Jace's arms as if I were shocked and immediately try to take in the situation, but with all the tall guests I can't see. Picking up my skirts I sprint up the staircase for a better look. A dozen men, all clad in leather black fighting gear had come in through the rear entrance, one was wiping blood off of his long, thin sword.

One of the men holds a woman to him, a dagger gleaming at her throat; the others are scanning the room. I gently pull free my two hair clips and unsheathe the tiny daggers within. I throw one deftly in the air and it gets the hostage's captor right in the neck, he falls to the floor and the woman scurries away. Before anyone can react I throw the other knife and down goes another intruder. For a second they are stunned, trying to figure out where the attack came from, but I know they won't stay that way for long.

Praying that my plan would work I lean down and rip the thin fabric of the bottom half of my dress and kick of my heels. I had slipped skin tight fighting pants on underneath so that I wouldn't be left with bare legs. I jump from the top of stairs and run to the intruders, so much faster and nimble without my shoes.

JPOV

In a flash, Clary is out of my arms. I try to follow her with my gaze but she darts off amongst the crowd and a commotion up front takes my attention. I can hear screams and I slowly inch my way to the front of the huge crowd, snatching a few knifes off of tables I pass.

Just as I break through the sea of bodies one of the intruders falls to the ground, blood streaming from a dagger in the neck, another follow suit soon after. I move to attack the closest imposter but Clary beats me to it. At first I thought she had gone and gotten changed, but then I see the top half of her dress and the training pants she must have worn underneath. She is bare foot and her long red hair flies around her face. She punches the man in the face and then kicks his ankles till he falls to the ground.

"Stay back Jace!" She yells at me, but I don't listen as the others are starting to swarm us.

"Behind you!" I shout and go to knock out the one on the floor with the butt of my steak knife. I turn to see Clary whip around and undo her belt. She uses the rocks at one end to knock another imposter out and then wraps it around another's leg and sends him tumbling into the rock hard castle floor. She picks up the two discarded swords and throws one to me. I don't have to be told twice.

I run up to her and we stand back to back like we had practised so many times in training against the other guards and continues to knock out the intruders. Clary does all of this without letting me get one scratch. She whips around disarming the men and then blocks side attacks from another. Soon there are only two left conscious and like the scum they are, they run away. I turn to clary and see that because she was so focused on not letting me get hurt she took the brunt of the attack; blood streaming from several cuts on her arms and a gash on her shoulder.

"Take these to the dungeons; I'll be back by morning." I catch her arm before she can leave and my hand comes away red. Clary winces.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone has to go after them, there may be more or they could lead us to valuable information." A group of guards come and prepare to leave with her.

"Let me go." I protest. "You're hurt."

"You know I can't, my prince. You are far too valuable."Without so much as another word she sprints off, an army of guards hot on her heels.

I turn back around to look at the frozen crowd in front of me. I have barely a scratch on me and if it weren't for the bodies lying all around me or the blood still fresh on my hand no one would have been able to tell I was in a fight. The few left over guards start to take away the bodies to the dungeons, and the two kings apologise and tell everyone to have a safe journey home.

I just stand there and feel absolutely, completely useless.

**Ok, there is chapter 8. You guys have no idea how many ideas I have for this story, and I basically have the next 3-4 chapters all set out in my head. Please tell me what you think of this chapter **

**P.S**

**For anyone who reads Target and my other story (Our Role in Fate) I'm sorry that I have yet to update ...it's just gonna take me a while to get the right inspiration, but I do have ideas so please don't give up on it just yet. **


	9. What are you doing here?

** Target Chapter 9**

**Here you go guys. I hope you enjoy the little bit of fluff in this one, and there's an interesting turn at the end of it that I believe is well overdue :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing yadda yadda yadda, do I really have to write this every chapter? It's depressing...**

JPOV

I didn't see Clary again until breakfast the next morning.

She wears a pale grey tunic over her training pants and has pulled her hair up into a scraggly bun. She slumps into a seat at the table and dark purple bruises ring all around her tired eyes. She sighs quietly and looks up to face my father.

"My King..." Stephen cuts her off by holding up his hand.

"I wish to have a private conference with you after breakfast child." The room falls silent and despite Isabelle's attempt to resurrect the conversation, Clary remains quiet. I can't help but think that even though she is fatigued and her clothes are plain; that Clarissa still looks beautiful. I have a sudden urge to reach out and twist one of her locks through my fingers. Realising my thoughts I shake my head slightly and dig my hands into the table's edge, my appetite lost.

By the end of the meal, Clary too had eaten very little and she looked extremely pale. At one stage she had shaken her head slightly, and I found myself wondering what it was she was thinking. My father stands and begins to leave the room, pausing that the door.

"Child, if you will..." He indicates his head to Clary and she rises silently and walks to my father's side. They exit together and the knot in my stomach becomes so tight that it's painful.

CPOV

I drag my fork across my full plate, rethinking the events of last night. How could I have been so foolish! How could I have let my guard down enough to notice an invasion...people were almost killed. I shake my head in frustration with myself.

I had run as fast as I could and jumped on a horse to chase after the imposters. They had fled to the east, straight into the cover of the forests and as hard as I tried I couldn't find them. I rode through those woods until the sun started to peak up over the horizon. I patted the stallions side and told it to take us home, resting on its strong caramel back and resting my eyes if only for a few minutes. When I got back to the castle I had had to quickly change out of my ripped, muddy dress and remove all the twigs and leaves from my tangled hair.

I felt like such a failure, but managed to take a deep breath and head down to breakfast where I would have to face the kings, Isabelle, Alec and...another deep breath...Jace. I fully expected to be fired, so when the King told me to go with him I bowed my head and made my face void of emotion, before leaving the room.

We walk noiselessly, the king and I. Guards follow us at a respectable distance, not wishing to overhear any conversation we may have but also staying close enough to protect the king if needed. As vain as it seemed, it insulted me slightly that especially after last night, the king still had guards follow him when in my presence. They seemed highly unnecessary to me.

We walk down a few corridors and out of habit I find myself analysing the area around me. I had memorised the layout of the castle in my first few days there and know all the possible entry or escape routes and quite a few secret passageways which I have yet to inform anyone else of. We enter a cosy study and the king sits down behind an oak desk littered with thick books and paper thin scrolls. I sit in the soft chair opposite him and can feel myself relaxing instantly, my shoulders droop with fatigue.

"Tired I see." The King smiles and I sit ramrod straight. I'm about to decline his statement but them I see no point. It must be obvious anyway.

"It was a long night indeed, my king." He nods.

"Please feel free to relax my dear. The guards already told me of the imposters escape." He pauses. "But they also told me of your devoted search for them and your dedication to the search until sunrise."

"My king?..." I am unsure of what he is trying to say.

"Dear Clarissa, did you really expect me to fire you simply for not capturing all of the imposters. There are a fair few in the dungeons already and your commitment and perseverance last night was exemplary. You are the perfect person to be protecting my son. I trust his life in your hands more than anyone else. You need not fear dismissal so easily, I am not that flippant."

I felt like crying, right there in front of the king out of my happiness. It must have been the lack of sleep because I never, never cry.

"You are too kind my king, the people of this land are extremely lucky to have you as their leader." His smile widens.

"Thank you my child, there need not be a training session with Jonathan today, I believe he will be staying inside today."

"That may not be a simplest of task my King, your son is quite...headstrong." Jace was many thing, headstrong not the first word that sprang to my mind. I blush lightly and pray that they king won't see. He chuckles.

"Too true dear. I'll lock him in the library if needed." We share a small laugh."Now, go rest Clarissa, you may join Jace later."

"Thank you sire." I smile at him and rush to my room. All but collapsing on my bed and passing out. My last though was of Jace, and the fact that I got to stay with him.

When I wake I yawn and stretch my arms out wide, clambering out of bed. I smooth out my crumpled clothes and fix my hair before setting out in search of Jace. I find him, as the king and threatened, locked in the library with guards out the front of the double doors. They let me in without a word. One of them winks at me and I raise an eyebrow as I got through.

Isabelle, Alec and Jace are all sitting round the huge fireplace. Izzy and Alec are trying to play chess and Alec is beating Izzy badly. Jace on the other hand, is spread along a whole couch, his long legs hanging of the arm off the couch slightly. His head is stuck in a thick novel and his free hand is holding a plump green apple which is half eaten. He looks over the top of his book when I enter so all I can see of his face is his too big gold eyes.

"Clary!" He sits up to make room on the couch for me and puts down his things. "We were wondering what had happened." Izzy and Alec had both turned around and were smiling at me.

"Yeah, we were worried that Uncle Stephan had given you stable duties or something." Izzy sates and I laugh, sitting down next to Jace. Our legs touch all the way up to my hips.

"No, the king was very kind, he even let me have a nap before coming to see you all."

"That would explain the hair." Jace jests, pointing to my unruly curls. I hit him lightly upside the head and we all chuckle. The day continues on like this, in the library; the four of use bantering and just spending time together. Isabelle doesn't accept her defeat to her brother and it takes five more chess games, all of which she lost to finally convince her that Alec was the better player. She huffs and curls up in an armchair with a book. Jace and I talk quietly for hours, about everything and anything that comes into our minds. I even give a small lesson, right there amongst the shelves and piles of books to the three of them. Alec and Isabelle surprise me with their fast intake of knowledge and skill, apparently King lightwood had made sure that they both have a basic knowledge of how to fight, much like Jace.

Eventually, in the late afternoon, Jace had dozed off slightly and Shakespeare could no longer keep my attention. My eyes droop once more and soon I fall into an easy sleep.

I wake up, my head in Jace's lap. I look around the room, startled and realise that both Izzy and Alec were asleep in armchairs. I heave a sigh of relief. I look up slowly and see the book of sonnets I had been reading in one of Jace's big, scarred hands. The other is playing with my hair absently. He hasn't noticed my waking up yet and I have half a mind to go back to sleep. In that instant, it didn't matter to me our different ranks or that it was against the law and that I could lose my job...all those thoughts just flew out of my mind at Jace's touch. I realised in those few seconds what I had been trying to repress for the past few weeks. I had feelings for Jace, strong feelings, and I now lying here, I begin to think that maybe, just maybe he might have feelings for me too.

I realise my thoughts too late to stop them. I remind myself that nothing could ever come of them anyway. That thought depresses me and I turn to bury my head in the prince's lap, wanting time to freeze right there, with me curled up next to him, and him lovingly stroking my hair. Jace picks up the movement and puts the book aside to look at me. When he realises I'm awake he smiles down at me and runs his fingertips gentle as a feather down my cheek.

"Good afternoon." He chuckles at my 'just woken up' expression. He looks so handsome, like the god of the sun just staring down at me with his perfect features save the small chip in one of his incisors. That in itself made Jace even more perfect. My cheeks heat up and he continues to play with my hair, and begins to reach for the book again, but I grab his hand first.

"Jace...what...?" I am at a loss for words and he strokes my face again.

"Shhhh, Clary, its ok. I'm just tired of pretending that's all." His words confuse me.

"I can't... what if..."

"No one will see us, I promise." He gestures to Izzy and Alec's sleeping forms. Slowly, he brings my hand up to his face and kisses my palm softly, lingering there. My eyes flutter closed for a minute at the feel of his lips on my skin, so soft, so caring. When I open them again, he is smiling against my skin and then brings my hand down to hold against his chest. I bring my other hand up to cup his face and he leans into it, closing his eyes.

Jace pulls me up so I'm sitting in his lap, and our eyes are almost level. I blush again, something I've been doing a lot today. He brings me closer, and for a fleeting moment I think he's going to kiss me, but he simply holds me against him in an embrace and my arms slide around him out of habit. I rest my face in the crook of his neck and breathe him in.

"Jace I..." He brushes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I know Clary, I know."

A knock on the double doors sends us flying to opposite ends of the couch. A guard comes in and tells us it's time for dinner. Alec groggily gets up and lopes off, Jace goes quickly after him, but gives me a meaningful glance first.

Izzy raises her eyebrow in my direction, her clothes and hair not messed at all from her nap. She had obviously seen my flaming face and Jace's pink cheeks. She walks slowly over and holds her hand out to help me up. Once we are both standing she looks at me solemnly.

"It's ok Clary, everything will work out." She smiles a bit shyly at me and for the second time that day, all I wanted to do was burst into tears.

Dinner was a happy affair, welcomed after the morning's awkwardness. Soon, though, we all grew tired and retired to our chambers. I desperately wanted to speak with Jace, but Sebastian, who had come to the palace for dinner, whisked him off the minute the feast was over.

With a resigned sigh I stand and go to bed.

A piercing cry jolts me from my sleep and I am up and out of bed in a second. I'm about to run out when I realise my highly inappropriate black silk slip. I throw my thick black velvet dressing robe on over my attire and scurry out of the room, barefoot.

The scream came from Isabelle's quarters and that thought is scary on its own. Whatever it was had to be bad to frighten Izzy. As I round the final corner a small crowd has formed a circle around the cause of Isabelle's distress. Alec holds his sister, King lightwood next to them, Stephan is swarmed with guards , many holding flaming torches to fight of the night's darkness. Jace stands closets to me amongst the circle of on lookers. He rakes his golden orbs over my attire with a look in his eyes that I have never seen before. It sends a chill down my back and I pull the robe closed over my petite form.

Moving past a couple of guards who are both far taller than me I break through to see what is going on, a small knife hidden in my sleeve if need be.

It clatters to the floor at the sight in front of me.

A mud caked boy sits in the centre of the circle, weary of the spears and swords pointing his way. His mop of dark brown hair now almost black because of dirt. His pale skin in cut all over and he has obviously been running through thick forest for his clothes have been scratches through them, the biggest one is a slice down the front of his shirt which I am fear was not the work of a tree.

The boy looks up and stands swiftly. The guards would have impaled him had it not be for my reaction to his advance. "Clary!" He shouts and that annoyingly adorable lop sided smile spreads across his features.

I fling myself at the lanky teen and grip him with all my might.

"Simon!" I cry, holding onto his thin frame for dear life. I can feel through his clothing how weak he is, and we crumple to the floor, embracing one another. "I thought I had lost you." I say into his shoulder.

"Shhhh." He runs a dirty hand through my hair, over and over in a comforting gesture. "It's ok, I'm here now."

I lean back and place his face in my hands, marvelling in the fact that we is actually her with me. A single tear seeps out of my eye follow by another and he wipes them away with the pads of his fingers. "I feared you dead." I gulp heavily to stop more tears. "For a year I had to live with myself knowing I had left you behind to face his wrath." More tears threaten to come. "How low you must think of me for never coming back for you. I would have Simon, in an instant had I had the slightest hope of your surviving. But I though it so terribly unlikely and the men were after me, I just...I couldn't...I..." He envelopes me in a hug. "I am so sorry Simon." I whisper into his ear.

"Clary please, do not blame you, I would have done the same if our roles were reversed."I know he's lying but let it drop.

"But what are you doing here?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Jace's voice is angry and a little...hurt. My cheeks flush at the thought that our little display was just watched by 15 or so others.

I wipe my eyes and rise, bringing Simon with me. He leans heavily on me.

"This is Simon Lewis" the crowd all wait for an explanation "and he is my oldest friend."

**So, just a little chapter before I go on holidays. I will be gone for a week, so an update may not be for a little while. Please review, they honestly make me write faster :)**

**Thanks**

**Shortstuff. **


	10. Right & Wrong

**Target**

**Chapter 10!**

**Yay! This story is now into double digits! And to celebrate this momentous occasion I have added a little extra surprise for you all. Thank you all for the support you give me, I uploaded the last chapter and was then so inspired I just had to write the next one too **

**I don't own TMI**

_Previously:_

"_This is Simon Lewis" the crowd all wait for an explanation "and he is my oldest friend."_

IPOV

I have had enough of standing in the background and step forward into the small circle, putting my hands on my hips.

"And what, exactly, were you doing trying to climb through my window in the middle of the night, Mr Lewis?" Clary looks shocked and turns to the filthy boy.

"You climbed through Isabelle's window?" She asks. Simon looks bashful and stares at the ground while he answers.

"I had been hoping it was your window." The king's eyes widen and there are a few quite snickers from the guards. "It's on the north side of the castle, and I knew that there were no bedrooms on the floor level, so I picked a window on the second window randomly and climbed up." He said it like that explained everything. Everyone looked confused except Clary, who looked like she wanted to hug him again.

"You know I like to sleep where the most sun comes through, which is the north side, and that I prefer to be as close the ground as possible. Oh Simon, this is a castle, you couldn't possibly think you had the right room?" Clary asks, the boy just shrugs in answer.

King Stephan steps forward. "In any case, you seem to pose no threat to any of us, and so you may spend the night. We will work everything out in the morning. "The king sighs softly. "I will fix a room for you."

Clary cuts in quickly. "No, that is not necessary sire; Simon may stay in my chambers for the night."

A dozen eyebrows rise and Jace clenches his fists even tighter. "Are you engaged?" Stephen asks seriously. Clary bursts into a sweet peal of laughter but Simon squirms uncomfortably against her. Hmmmmm, interesting.

"Oh lord no!" She shakes her head and wipes under her eyes. "Simon and I grew up together, your majesty, in a very small...house, none the less. This would not be the first time we had to share a room." At the two king's weary looks Clary goes to continue, but Simon beats her.

"I would never take advantage of Clary, your majesty, I simply request to sleep close to a dear friend whom I have not seen and feared dead for over a year now."

"Fine, but tomorrow, if you are to stay, we will find you a room of your own. Now, I think it's high time for everyone to go to bed." There are a chorus of agreements but Clary calls out softly.

"Wait, Jonathan...May I talk to you for a minute?" I can tell how conflicted my cousin is, but with a curt nod he waits behind.

I shock even myself when I offer to escort Simon to Clary's room. He thanks me, but before we can leave he grabs Clary in another quick embrace and kisses her cheek, so close to her lips that is was almost inappropriate. He then scurries of to me and follows me down the hall.

JPOV

I watch as the rat like boy kisses Clary's cheek, awfully close to her lips and then goes after Isabelle. The corridor is now vacant except Clary and I. She begins to walk towards me and with all the commotion the dressing gown has undone again, to show off her black silk night slip. Even though it's floor length my voice hitches in my throat at her beauty. Clary's hair is mussed and as she moves the form is fluid, like water. The cut of her dress is low and it has only spaghetti straps holding it up.

She comes to stand in front of me, such an apologetic expression on her face. She stands a few feet from me, a respectable distance and I have to fight myself to not close the distance and take her small form in my arms.

"I wanted to apologise Jace." She holds one arm with the other. "I know how that must have looked but Simon and I are only friends, that's all we've ever been. " I can tell that she wants to say more but stops herself.

"Why?" I whisper.

She laughs slightly. "Why what Jace?" When she says my name, my heart flutters violently in my chest, something that had developed over the past few days. Now I couldn't go one training session with wanting to kiss her senseless.

"Why did you want to apologise?" I ask softly, and take a step toward her.

"I...I don't know." She whispers, her brow creased with confusion. Another step closer. "I hadn't thought about it." I take one more step and I'm standing so close to her that our bodies are mere millimetres from touching. I stand a few feet taller than her and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"I think I know why." A visible shiver runs down her back and she looks up at me with those big green eyes. I have a sudden urge to kiss her, right here in the palace corridor. No one would see, no one would know. I just want to take her in my arms and... My thoughts are broken by her reply.

"Then why did you ask me, my fair prince?" If anything the need was made worse and I had to dig my nails into my palms to clear the sudden lust from my vision. I was sure she could see it.

"Because I want to hear it from you." Suddenly her brow creases and she steps back. I feel suddenly lost and cold.

"Jace, what are we doing?" Clary backs up against the cold stone wall. "You know just as well as I do that this is against the rules. If someone saw!" She hissed, whipping her head round to make sure no one was around.

I advance her one again, wanting to kiss and reassure her. "No one will see Clary, and screw the rules!" She has a swift intake of breath. "Is a piece of paper going to make a difference to my feelings?" I backed her into the wall, but didn't press further, only resting my hands on either side of her lightly.

"No" Her voice shook. "But that doesn't make it right."

"What is right and what is wrong?" I ask her. "If this is wrong, what is between us, then lock me up in the dungeons because I can't take another day without letting you know I feel about you."Then I have a thought. "Do you find this wrong?"

"No" She answers quickly and I can't help but smile. "Admittedly I do not."

"I'm glad." I whisper and lean in until I can feel her warm breath on my face. But I go no further. She must make the first move; I do not wish to force her. I pray that she will take me.

Slowly, so slowly, she leans towards me until I fear my heart might burst with wanting. Her hooded eyes are focused on my lips and then flash to my eyes before fluttering closed as she brushes her lips against mine as light as a butterfly's wing. In that instant, it is like a tidal wave of emotions crash into me and I cannot hold back anymore. My hands grip her hips, the silk wonderfully soft under my fingertips as I open my mouth. We deepen the kiss and Clary makes a wonderful contented sound like that of a purr that sets my body ablaze.

She puts her small hands in my hairs, scratching her fingers along my scalp and I momentarily forget how to breathe and lean into her humming. She giggles and pulls me closer. Clary is so maddeningly sexy and adorable all at once that it drives me crazy. Her form is petite but defiantly well toned crushed against mine. We are so close that even if I wasn't kissing her I would be able to feel each breath she took. One of her small hands and stroked my tough abdomen, but I dare not let my hands or lips stray. I'm the perfect gentleman. Well, as perfect a gentleman as one can be when making out with one's body guard.

I can feel Clary going a bit weak and move one of my hands to cup the back of her neck and the other around her tiny waist to support her. My hear flutters at the effect I have on her...I love it. Eventually, Clary moves her head to the side, not rejecting my kiss, but in need of air. I can't help myself from kissing her cheek and collar bone before pulling back to look at the beautiful, flustered girl in front of me.

"Does that answer your question Jace?" She asks mischiviously.I chuckle.

"Perhaps not quite." This time when I kiss her though, it is short and sweet. Passionate yes, but also tender, not so full of fire. I pull back. "That's better."

She leans back and smiles brilliantly at me. "I best be off to bed before Simon worries." Now, hearing his name doesn't make me so angry, after that display it would be a waste of time to think that she liked him.

"Yes, and I must be off too, but I will see you in the morning."

"Bright and early my prince."

"And if I'm late."

"I get to punish you." She says slyly. "Most horribly."

I full out laugh now. "I'll take my chances." Clary sobers quickly.

"But Jace, what do we d about...this?" She gestures to the both of us. "And don't say storm around the castle professing our love for one another because that would just be silly" She jests.

"You're right, I think we best wait for a while before telling anybody, but that doesn't mean that we can't spend time together like this."

"Indeed, I fear that I would go crazy without times like these." Clary blushes scarlet when she realises what she has said.

"Then you shall have them." I cup her face in my hands, running the thumbs over her delicate blush.

"Oh, Jace, how complicated this all is."

"Indeed, but it will all work out eventually I promise." And with one more light kiss I release her and bow down low. "Until tomorrow, my queen." Part of me hopes she'll catch the double meaning of my words, the other fears what will happen if she does. But Clary merely bows, giving me one last smile and then hurries off down the hall, her long velvet cape, billowing behind her.

CPOV

As I move father from Jace, the light-hearted, happy mood I had had when with him begins to wane. What happens now? Does he really care for me? If so, how can anything come from it? MY head begins to spin and that's _before_ I remember Simon sitting in my room. I swing the door open and there he is, sitting on the bed in a clean pair of sleeping clothes, warming himself by the small fire that I have in my room, but have yet to light. I have come to despise fire. A small pile of new clothes sit in the chair in the corner of the room, laid out for Simon tomorrow.

I come and curl up on the bed, watching the flames. I shrug my dressing gown off and climb under the covers.

"You were gone for a while." He says simply.

"Yes, I had some business to take care of, but I'm here now."

"And I'm here now." He smiles at me as he says it. I yawn and pat the space beside me on the double bed. "Oh, Clary, if you'd prefer I can sleep on the floor by the fire, I would be quite content."

"Don't be stupid Si, you know I don't mind. He slides under the covers gently and puts his head on the pillow with a sigh. "I am so glad you're here Simon, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Clare bear." When I stiffen at his words Simon realises his mistake. "Oh, god I'm sorry Clary I..." I hold up a hand to stop him and instead let him embrace me.

"It's alright Simon; I know that you meant no harm from it."

"Still...he muttered sadly."

I snuggle into his familiar shape and warmth. "How about you tell me of your journeys this past year." I yawn again.

"I fear that there is not much to tell, the tale will put you to sleep."

"That's why I want you to tell me." He chuckles lightly and begins the whisper, his head just above mine so that this breath tickles my ear. And whilst I fall asleep to a voice that is Simon's I can't help but wish it were Jace's strong and scarred arms around me.

**Please review, they mean so much to me. Thanks again. **

**Shortstuff.**


	11. Day & Night

**Target**

**Chapter 11**

**I know, I know, what happened to 'not updating until next week'? Well, as it turns out I was having so much fun writing this story that I simply couldn't stop. I'm leaving tomorrow though, so I won't update again for the week, but I hope this chapter will be enough for now. **

**Also, I just wanted to say, the biggest thank you to all of you to review. I literally was laughing at my computer sometimes, or non stop smiling...I'm even smiling now just thinking about the reviews. You are all amazing and the drive that keeps this story going. Thank you all so much, and have a great week! **

**I don't own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

CPOV

The next morning, after eating a small breakfast Isabelle asks if she can speak to Jace and I. We haven't shared so much as a glance over the table so I doubt she is on to us. We follow her to deserted corridor, but once we get there she shakes her head and whispers.

"No, this will not do." She picks up her skirts and walks briskly to her room, where she ushers us in. My heart flutters slightly where I see where Jace and I were last night, but then it drops with sudden realisation. Izzy locks the door behind her and comes to stand in front of us.

"You must be wondering why I brought you here.' She wrings her hands a little. "And I confess I don't know quite how to begin, this has always been a rather difficult subject for me." My heart speeds up. She laughs a little then, obviously remembering something.

"I suspected something almost as soon as we arrived, probably before you fully realised it yourself." Jace had gone stiff beside me. "But it was clear to me after only a few days really. At first I was shocked, worried, angered and upset. It was obvious , you see, that nothing could or would ever come of it. But then, yesterday, in the library I saw something." Now I froze. Izzy smiles cheekily at us. "I know you thought I was asleep, but I was only lightly dozing, I woke up when you started talking."

Jace tries to butt in but Isabelle holds her hand up in protest. "I knew then, that something was going on between the two of you. And then last night..."

"You saw us." I say quietly, my words full of dread.

"How?" Jace asks.

"You were outside my room, it wasn't exactly difficult. I came back from showing Simon to Clary's room and when I got back I heard your voices. I couldn't hear what it was that you were saying but I could tell it was important, so I didn't intrude. Instead I am ashamed to say that I spied on the two of you. Only to have my suspicions confirmed, I saw the whole thing."

Jace now unabashedly moves to massage my tense shoulders and neck. Calloused and strong against the smooth skin of my neck.

"Don't worry." Isabelle says. "I'm not going to tell on you." She smirks and we both thank her gratefully. "Too long have the restrictions on love been in place. I myself know how idiotic they are and I wish to see them abolished. I believe that you two will bring great change to this kingdom, and ours if what I suspect is true."

"And what is it that you suspect?" Jace asks his cousin. She simply twirls her long black hair in her nimble fingers.

"That is for I and I alone to know, dear cousin." She sighs lightly. "Know that you have my support, but it would be prudent that if you wish to continue your little...escapades..." I blush at her choice of words, "It not be in such a public place and preferably not outside my room. I fear what would happen if you were caught."

"As do I." Jace whispers. I walk slowly up to Isabelle, and wrap my arms around her lightly. After a minute of shock she hugs me back.

"Thank you Isabelle."

"Please, call me Izzy." We smile at each other and then realise that we must depart before someone notices our absence.

"Come one Jace, we have training to do." Then I realise something just as we are leaving Isabelle's room.

"Izzy, I hate to ask this of you, but would you please accompany Simon whilst Jace and I train. We cannot miss another session."

"I guess I could amuse him for a while, but if I find out that the two of you were doing anything but training, you shall to face my wrath." Even though she says it in jest, I can tell that she's part serious.

We say or thanks again and then Jace and I walk down to the training oval.

"I do intent to train this morning Jace, so no funny business, alright?" He smiles wickedly down at me and takes a sword as I take mine.

"You know that I can make no promises on that front."

"And you know that I don't want you." He smiles even wider and we begin to train.

IPOV

When I return to the dining hall, Simon has finished his breakfast and I tell him that Clary is busy and she asked me to keep him company.

"How about we take a turn about the grounds, they are truly lovely in this time of year."

"It would be an honour, princess."

In truth, I didn't want to dirty my new dress with all the mud and puddles outside, but I had a sudden urge for fresh air.

"Please, call me Isabelle." He bows his head slightly.

"Isabelle." He whispers my name and my heart flutters for some unexplainable reason. Yes, I need fresh air, now.

We walk at a leisurely pace and pass through the huge front door to the castle and out into the sunlight.

"So , Simon, you say that you and Clary have been friends all your life, where did you meet her?" The wet grass squelches somewhat under my booted feet.

"We grew up together in a small town house on the other side of the country, her um, father, took me in as a boy."

"Oh, and what of your parents?"

"They passed away when I was no older than five, sadly the fell ill and lost the battle."

"I am so sorry Simon, I did not wish to pry."

"No no, of course not." He waves my apology away. "it was a long time ago prin-Isabelle and I never knew them well anyway."

"And what of Clary's father, if he lives so far away does she not wish to spend time with him?"

"He's dead." Simon says abruptly. "sorry, I did not wish to snap, Clary's father is just a touchy subject is all." I desperately want to ask him why, but it obviously would upset him, so I move to a lighter topic.

"Tell me about you Simon." I don't know where that came from, but I have a sudden urge to know about this peculiar boy. He looks at me, his deep chocolate gaze twinkling as he smiles at me.

"Of course princess."

Whilst we walk, he tells me all about his childhood, before and after meeting Clary, what he likes, what he dislikes, where he has been. Anything that he can think of. And I encourage him with more questions. Simon often puts a joke into his stories and I find myself laughing more in my few hours with him then I have in the past few months combined.

As he comes to tell me more and more about himself, the more I want to know. I find myself watching his face intently and he talks, studying the way me moves and says things. Now properly cleaned up, I notice that he has quite a handsome face. His features are slightly angular, but in a nice way. His hair looks soft and shiny and his eyes are warm and inviting and when the light plays across his face, or he is remembering a particularly good time in his life, they light up and sparkle. His Cheekbones are high and defined and his lips full and smooth.

He isn't as muscular as Jace, but it is still obvious in his gait and when he moves his arms that he is strong and fit. He is taller than me and lanky, but somehow I find it endearing.

However the thing I like most about Simon is his smile. It's broad and infectious and lights up his whole face. His face falls easily into this beautiful smile and he laughs constantly, showing off two adorable dimples in his cheek to their best advantage.

We stop under a huge oak tree to rest under the shade for a minute. An old bench leans against the broad trunk, facing the lake next to the castle, and we sit down gratefully and I realise that the bottom of my dress is covered in mud, and I don't care at all.

Suddenly I sit up and face the intriguing boy next to me.

"Is there a woman in your life Simon?" Once again the question just slipped from my mouth before I could stop it. Simon turns to face me and gives me a heart stopping smile. I feel a flush creeping up my neck and cheeks and I _never _blush.

"No princess." He is still smiling maddeningly at me and even though we are surrounded with fresh air I am beginning to find it hard to breathe.

"But you wish there was." I had seen the way he looked at Clary last night.

"Aye, but such a lady has yet to cross my path."

"She will be lucky indeed." Simon chuckles and I suddenly want to lean into him, I move closer slightly.

"Why do you ask me these things princess?" His voice is quiet and silky.

I become frozen as his eyes stare into mine and answer just as quietly. "It's Isabelle"

"Why do you ask me these things Isabelle?" He moves closer to me.

"I have an urge to know you." I manage to whisper.

"And I you." He whispers back.

Out of the blue, Clary and Jace stumble under the cover of the trees and drop their intertwined hands abruptly. Luckily, Simon didn't see.

"Oh, sorry, we did not mean to intrude." Clary apologises. Jace just takes in our close position and raises an eyebrow at me. I blush deeper.

"No, no that's ok." Simon turns around to face them. "The princess and I were just getting to know each other." The pair visibly relax and retire to the castle and we say that we'll join them in the library soon.

"Now, it is your turn, princess, I want to know all about you." He smiles brilliantly again at me, and for a minute, I am lost for words.

CPOV

After a quick bath I move to the library to wait on Izzy and Simon's return. Jace is already there, his hair damp and a book in his hand, the fire roaring behind him. He smiles widely when I come in and opens his arms to me. How could I refuse?

I walk over to him and join him on the love seat, pressing my back into his side. He immediately wraps an arm around me and begins to run his fingers through my hair.

"Izzy and Simon seemed to be getting on well." Jace puts his book down and looks at me with a smile.

"Yes, they did didn't they."

"I'm glad; I was hoping Simon wouldn't have too rough a time here."

"Oh Isabelle's rough, trust me." We both chuckle and Jace kisses my forehead.

"Did you see the way they were looking at each other before we interrupted?"

"Yes, I am quite familiar with that look."

"Oh are you?" I tease.

"Yes, for it is the way I look at you." I smile at him.

"I do believe you are trying to charm me Jace Herondale."

"And is it working?" I lean closer into him until we are only inches apart.

"No." I breathe and move back chuckling.

"You shall be the death of me, Clary Fairchild." My stomach twists at the sound of my last name. "And you reminded me of something."

"Oh?"

"We never got to finish what we started when we went to that oak tree."

"Hmmm, I do believe you're right sir."

"No matter, I can make it up to you now."

"Oh really."

"Mmmmm" He moves to leave a trail of kisses on my neck and I close my eyes and lean further into him, utterly content. And then his lips are on mine and everything else falls away. I turn to face him and he wraps his arms around my body, warming me instantly. The kiss is long, and sweet and perfect. I place my hand on his cheek and rub the slight stubble there, and then rake them through his silky hair like I've wanted to so many times before.

I can feel the kiss starting to deepen and remember the look in Jace's eyes last night. Whilst it both thrilled and excited me, we tended to get even more lost in each other once the kiss became heated and if someone walked in on us we probably wouldn't even notice.

So before it could escalate I move away. Jace makes a noise of protest and I nearly fall right back in his arms.

"It's too risky here." I say quietly.

"Then let's go somewhere more private." His voice is deep and husky now. My heart skips and flips in my chest but I only caress his face with the tips of my fingers.

"We have to wait for Simon and Isabelle. They will be here soon."

"Later then?" My heart flutters more violently at the thought.

"Yes, later." He seems contented enough and we lapse into a comfortable silence. Jace goes back to reading, but keeps one hand absently twirling through my hair and I hum a sweet tune softly.

The great oak doors to the library open and Jace and I sit up immediately. Izzy chuckles when she sees us.

"Calm down, it's just me." We both relax. "You two are horrible at this, really" Jace scowls adorably at his cousin.

"I think if would be best if the both of you sat on _separate_ chairs, don't you think?" Isabelle suggests.

"No, _I don't_" Jace grumbles, but I touch his arm and we both get up and sit on armchairs on opposite sides of the ring of chairs around the fireplace.

"Where's Simon?" I ask Isabelle.

"I asked if he would fetch Alec, they'll be here any minute." Sure enough in the next few minutes Simon and Alec walk into the library. Alec lounges against the mantle of the fire place and Simon sits next to Izzy on the loveseat. I raise my eyebrow at Jace across the room, wondering if this was her plan all along.

We all spend the afternoon much as we did the day before. Laughing, joking, telling stories and getting to know each other. We play cards and chess and then sit down and read for a while. With Simon here, I feel even more relaxed and we often talk about the few pure fun times that we had as children. I watch how my best friend interacts with Isabelle. He is intent, alert and ...happy. They talk almost constantly and keep smiling and laughing.

Eventually we go down to dinner and all is well until Simon stands abruptly. A look of pure dread and shame on his face.

"Simon what is it?" I ask, worried.

"Clary I completely forgot last night, the main reason I came was that in a nearby village I caught word that an attack was going to befall this castle soon, I had found out also that you were here so I had to come tell you." He looks me straight in the eye. "The attack was told to be launched by _him."_

I look around hoping that no one will make me evaluate on who _him_ is.

"Yes, Simon, we know." He looks utterly shocked.

"You did?" I nod at him and he sits down slowly.

"Yes, the castle was attacked only the night before your arrival, but it's ok, the casualties were very low." He nods.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner to relay the message." We all assure him that it's alright.

"I have prepared a room for you, Mr Lewis, if you are still wishing to stay." Stephan looks at Simon intently.

"Thank you, my King, that is very kind of you." The king chortles loudly.

"My dear boy, you know as well as I that it was nothing, your thanks need not be so bold." We all laugh then, even King lightwood.

"What shall you want me to do whilst here, sire?" The king thinks for a moment.

"How are you with horses Simon?" Simon and I share a glance thinking of an old memory and burst out into laughter.

"I am horrible sire!"

The king looks to me for conformation and chuckles a bit himself.

"Is that so Clarissa?"

"He is indeed very poor with them my king." I manage between laughing.

"Well then, what about the maintenance and creation of weapons?" The king asks.

"That he is exceptional at." I say smiling.

"What say you Simon?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Good then you'll begin in the morning." The king seems pleased with himself and finishes his dinner. Slowly every one trickles out and when I'm done I hug Simon goodnight and head off to my room.

I often find it difficult to fall asleep easily, and even though I am changed and sitting in bed, sleep will simply not come. I try to make myself more comfortable, stoke the fire, read to make my eyes go droopy and, on occasion, have tired hot milk, but it simply shant do. I sit in bed and pull my knees up to my chest, the flickering candle sending monstrous shadows onto my wall, and pinch the bridge of my nose out of sheer frustration.

Thinking back what to Simon said over dinner makes my stomach twist, and I internally smack myself for thinking of something that will only make going to sleep harder. The thought of _him_ stirs up memories best left alone.

I walk to my bedside table and open it quietly. Inside, amongst a few other things is a small circular locket, made of pure gold and decorated with two diamonds that look like leaves. It's golden chain is long enough that I can just slip it over my head. I do that now and breathe a sigh of relief.

A soft knock sounds at my door and I thank goodness that tonight I had word a long sleeve and floor length white cotton nighty. I open the door a crack and there stands Jace, adorable smile and all.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, but can't help my smile.

"It's later, isn't it?" He asks like it should be obvious.

"That may be true but that does not mean I'm about to let you enter my room." These times with Jace were bad enough without the thought of him in my bed room, if we were caught... I shudder at the thought.

"I know just the place." Jace takes my hand and we walk to a small but cosy room that must have been for reflection or study. He closes the door behind us and puts down the candle he brought. He walks to me and runs his hands through my hair and down my neck and shoulders. "I used to come here when I was younger and conflicted, or just needed to be alone or time to think." I smile at the thought of a young Jace.

We sit on the table and, in the end, just talk. We share parts of our past that were dear to us, or that we wished to forget. However I was very particular with what I told him about my past. The more I learned of him the more I wanted to know and the more I realised that I cared deeply for him. Jace's voice soothed me and soon, my eyelids were drooping. He chuckles and suggests that it's time for bed.

Just as we reach my door, Jace take my locket in his hand.

"What's this?" He whispers.

"It contains a special herb, to ward off nightmares."

"You have nightmares." Every night, I wanted to say... terrifying ones, I wanted to say...nightmares so real that when I woke up I didn't know if I was awake or if this was the dream I wanted to say.

"Sometimes." I breathe.

"Me too." Jace murmurs.

He leans down and cups my face in his large, warm hands and kisses me so softly, like I'm a fragile piece of glass that might shatter if he's not careful.

"Sweet dreams Clary." He breathes against my lips. And then he's gone, down the dark corridor, and out of my sight. Suddenly, I seems very tired, like the weight of the world had been resting on my shoulders, and now it was lifted.

**Sooooooo, how was it? Please let me know in a review, and if any of you wish to give me ideas about a scene or something you want to happen in the story, please let me know so that I can make this story as enjoyable to all my readers as possible. **

**P.S **

**- I don't know if it's just me, but I call pyjama dresses nighties, so if you were wondering what the 'nighty' was, that's it **

**Thank you all so much, **

**-Shortstuff. **


	12. Interruptions and Explanations

**Target **

**Chapter 12**

**OK, I'm back now and really excited to write more for this story. Here is chapter 12, I hope you like it and tell me what you think. Thank you to all who reviewed, you are all super sweet and you guys really do make me write faster. **

**Special thanks to whoever it was who suggested I bring in Clary's artistic side,( sorry I can't name you because you're a guest) I had completely forgotten and will gladly put it in **

**I don't own TMI**

**Oh, and I just wanted to clear up that the Lightwoods and Herondales aren't actually related by blood, but they are basically family they are that close. So even though they call each other cousins and uncles and stuff, they aren't actually related. **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

I wake early and, with the help of a few friendly guards, find my way to the castles weapons room. All four walls were covered top to bottom with an array of killing, maiming, slicing, and hacking...ect tools. The room is large and I realise that it must also be used for training sometimes. The floor is freezing hard stone, and I suddenly understand why Clary and Jace would still prefer to train outside in the wet than in this sheltered space.

I peruse the assortment of weapons, searching for any that may need cleaning or improvement. Surprisingly, only a handful is in need of my care, and I can carry them all easily. The previous night, King Herondale had approached me after dinner and thanked me for my warning. He said that there was an old forge, a blacksmith's house on the castle grounds and that I could use that for my workspace. The prior owner had passed away some years ago and the King had never really had need of it again, I couldn't blame him with the stack of weapons already in the palace. But last night the King said that he felt a change on the wind and that he thought not only new weapons, but new kinds of weapon, more efficient were his words, were in order. I am not one to deny any King, especially Stephan, so I gratefully accepted and then scurried off to bed.

The shabby old house is off in a secluded corner of the grounds, pressed right up against the stone wall that surrounds the huge grounds. I brush cobwebs off of the tiny porch and then the door before entering. I was expecting a mess, food and drink untouched for years, weapons and tools lying around and I had even entertained the idea of the body still being inside. However when I entered the old cottage, it was surprisingly clean. There were three rooms. A tiny kitchen, a bedroom and a workspace bigger than those two rooms combined. The furniture was clean and had been left in its place and the huge fire place in the work room was in exceptional condition. A quick peak in the bedroom revealed that, yes, the body was no longer there...phew.

I dump the weapons on the kitchen table and then spend the better half of the morning oiling them and scrubbing them with a rough cloth to remove the rust or dirt. Then I open a bottle of polish, pulling the cork off the top with my teeth and spitting it onto the counter. I polish the swords and other silver knifes and then scrub the wooden bow I brought in with sandpaper to smooth out the surface.

I am just about to begin designing a few new weapons when I realise that it has been years since I last made even a simple sword, so I walk over to the huge fire and set it alight. Soon I am covered with sweat and hammering away at silver, shaping it into a standard sword. I finish the blade and plunge it into a bucket of water, loving the sound of the hiss when the hot metal hits the water. I bring it out and lay it on the counter top in the work room, wiping my arm across my sweaty brow, pleased with the effort.

The room is sweltering and I shuck both my shirt and under shirt, leaving my chest bare. It's still hot. I walk into the kitchen in an attempt to escape the heat. The kitchen is the front room and connects to the work space through an arch, no doorway at all and the two other doors in the kitchen lead to the front garden and the other to the bedroom. There is another door in the bedroom which leads into the back garden. When I went out there earlier I saw a near hidden path which connected with the stone wall. If I had not seen the path I would not have seen the built in door hidden in the wall, another way to leave the castle grounds. I stored that tiny bit of information in my head for later use.

Now I try to focus on creating a new weapon, it has to be easy to carry and wield and preferably not to complex. I begin to sketch a rough draft and wish that Clary was here to draw instead of me; she has always been the artistic one. I sigh and bring the quill down once more, to the parchment.

It had not been ten minutes when the front door suddenly opened and in stepped Isabelle, looking entirely too royal to be in such a place.

IPOV

I have no idea how the butlers _do _it! I've nearly dropped the tray six times and the cottage can't be more than six hundred metres away from the castle. I huh and straighten my back just as I reach the house. Finally. I open the door and nearly drop the tray... again!

There sits Simon at the kitchen table, his eyebrows furrowed and his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. But he sits there shirtless, his shirts thrown carelessly over his shoulder and I am left speechless. It is not the first time I have seen a man's chest, having a brother and Jace as a best friend, but this is the first time I had ever seen a man's chest whom I had no real connection too.

Simon has the most beautiful olive skin and soft muscles, not as much as Jace or even Alec but they are still defined as is his abdomen. I quickly gasp in embarrassment and turn away. Simon blushes a brilliant scarlet and chucks his under shirt on.

"Sorry, princess, I was not expecting visitors and the fire made the whole house hot." It _was_ hot, uncomfortably so, and it was true that I hadn't told him I was coming, or even knocked on the door.

"No no, it's my fault for barging in, I just noticed your absence at breakfast and when the King told me where you are I thought you might be hungry." I hold out my tray to him and he smiles widely at me.

"Thank you, princess." He takes the tray from me easily. "Please, have a seat."

I sit next to him and watch as he looks at what I brought. Bread, cheese, an apple, a jug of cool water and one goblet. He pours himself a glass and drinks deeply and then refills the cup, extending it to me. I am about to decline, it is most improper to share cutlery, but then I realise that he and Clary probably had to share things all the time so I take the goblet with a smile and drink quickly before handing it back.

"It is most kind of you to think of me, out here." He says between eating and with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Well your work seemed intriguing, and I couldn't quite leave you here alone now could I?"

He pauses for a moment and looks me in the eye. "Yes, you could have." A silence stretches on for a few minutes, both of use just looking at the other. "You said my work was intriguing, perhaps you would like me to show you how to make a sword."

Thankful for the distraction I accept quickly and we move into another room, where it is even hotter. I soon realise that perhaps I should have declined his offer as, as much as I try to pay attention to how he crafts the small dagger, all I can really focus on are his strong arms and the muscles at move and stretch beneath his rich skin. Sweat drips down his black locks and beads on his forehead whilst he works and I go into the kitchen and dampen a towel, then bringing it up to cool his face and arms.

"Thank you, princess." He smiles crookedly at me and I blush, yet again.

Soon, he is finished and he shows me the small blade he has created. It glistens in the sunlight and looks deadly, yet beautiful. We walk back to the castle together and Simon says that he must go clean up, but that he will see me later. With that promise I watch him leave, and then wait impatiently for his return.

CPOV

I spend the morning training with Jace. Today we move on to shooting, and, like everything else, he is extremely good at it.

"You know, sometimes I question why your father brought me here. You aren't exactly lacking in the art of self defence." Jace just chuckles.

"I have learnt not to question my father."

"As have I." I mumble under my breathe.

The session lasts for hours, yet as always seems to go in the blink of an eye. I can see storm clouds rolling in, and suggest that we head inside quickly.

I go to my room and take yet another freezing bath. I have only cold water, and I have always thought that since I am a servant myself, that is more than enough. Whilst I sit in the tiny tub, that I cannot stretch out in, but must bring my knees to my chest, a steady rain begins to fall. It picks up quickly to the point where it is smashing against my window and the wind howls, hitting the castle and yelling at it to fall under its mighty strength.

I dress in a thick floor length dress, and try to keep warm. Jace had a meeting with his father and strangely I cannot find Isabelle or Simon anywhere. My small fire fights to stay alive, but eventually I just give up and climb into bed, curling into a ball to protect myself from the intruding cold.

JPOV

Dinner comes around and by the looks of it, everyone is glad that the dining room has no windows. The storm has been relentless and the rain and wind smacking into the glass is unsettling. Everyone wears thick clothes and my father orders the two big fireplaces in this room to be lit and soon we are all eating in the warm happy glow of the fire.

I hadn't had a chance to see Clary all day since the training session this morning, and I long to talk to her. So much of our time together is spent sparing and training, or watched by others. It was a rare occasion that I could actually just spend time with her, talk to her. I am beginning to want to know more about her, but do not want to pry into her childhood if she wishes to forget it. I have noticed how she is always very cautious when she speaks of her past and whilst want to know fiercely why that's so, I also don't want to make her uncomfortable around me. We are just starting to ease up around each other.

Now at the dinner table, Isabelle asks Clary a question I had been dying to for the past week.

"Clary, when you and Simon talk you often mention some mystery man, and it is always in a bad context, may I ask who 'he' is, and why he planned an attack on this castle?" At first she seemed affronted by Isabelle's bluntness, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Isabelle, I don't think you should..." Simon began.

"No, Simon, she's right. I haven't told them and now I should. I owe them that much." She takes a deep breath as if steadying herself, and then begins. "The person I keep referring to is a man that I wish I could forget, and for a long while I thought that perhaps I _could_ forget about him. That perhaps I didn't have to worry about him anymore. But now I realise that I was an utter _fool_ to believe that I could come here and live in normalcy." Her words are harsh as she almost reprimands herself. I want to comfort her and tell her that she is not a fool, that she is smart, wonderful, brave and beautiful but I know that I cannot interrupt what she is about to tell us.

Her words are breathy. "And now, my idiotic and rash actions have put all of your lives at risk." The tension in the room is palpable and the room is completely silent.

"I have not been honest with you all about my past, and for that I am sorry." My beautiful Clarissa looks near tears. "My...my father was cruel man and I despise him, not only for what he did to me, but for what he did to Simon and many others like us."

Another deep breath.

"My father...is Valentine Morgenstern."

**Hahahahahahaha! I feel so evil leaving it there But you'll all just have to wait for the next chapter and it's going to be a good one!**

**Please review!**


	13. Cowardice & Comfort

**Target**

**Chapter 13**

__**Alright, new chappie! I took a while to post it because I was gonna write more, but then thought that I should just get it up for you guys. :) I hope you like it because there's a little surprise near the end...**

**Also, I should have made it clear in the earlier chapters that Sebastian and Jonothan are the same person, I just prefer to call him Sebastian :)**

**I don't own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"My father...is Valentine Morgenstern."_

CPOV

There is a sharp intake of breath.

"He has brought kingdoms to their knees!" King lightwood bellows. "And you thought you could come here and everything would be fine! Insolent girl!"

"I thought he was going to leave me alone, and when I heard about the threats made to Jace, I knew that he was going to come after the King and I couldn't let him do it again so I came here to protect this kingdom."

"Protect this kingdom! Nothing good has come out of you being here Clarissa, I have not been here long and yet I can already see that."

"Don't you dare speak to her like that! She has done nothing wrong" Simon growls at King Lightwood.

That seems to snap the king out of his anger.

"I should not speak so harshly to you Clarrissa, It is true. But this man," he indicates to King Stephan, "And his family are like my family and I will not stand by and watch them suffer under the hands of that cruel monster."

I stand quickly. "I too, have suffered under those hands sire." I point out bluntly and the king has the decency to look ashamed. "And I did not come here hoping to make matters worse, but like I said it was a rash decision and the wrong one." I look up and stare into the eyes of everyone at the dinner table. "I have lived eighteen years under the rule and command of that heinous man and I would not stand by and watch him ruin this kingdom the way he had done so many others before it.

"I thought that I was protecting you all but now I realise that I was just making things worse." I look at King Herondale. "I am so sorry, I...I don't know what to do."

The king's eyes are full of sorrow. "My dear, I am so sorry. If...If I had known, I would have done something."

"No, it is my fault, I should have told you as soon as I came. But I feared that you would turn me away, or... kill me." I take a deep breath and voice the fears that had been building ever since Simon came. "I don't think the last attack was the same thing Simon talked about, I believe that what is coming is much worse." I gulp. "And I believe that I can stop it."

"How?" Stephan asks quietly.

"All my life, my father told me never to even try to run away, because he would always be able to find me again. I knew he meant it but when I did escape, I ran so far and long that I thought he lost me. He knows I'm here and is here for me, he hunted me down and won't let me escape." There was no doubt in my mind that the man was insane.

"I...I have to go." I whisper.

"What!" Jace stands quickly.

"It is the only way to protect you. If I go, and the news reaches him that I have fled he will have no need to launch the attack, which I am sure he is planning, he'll leave you alone."

"And go after you!" Jace stares intently at me and I can feel tears building. "If you think I am about to let you risk your life for us, for me, by running back off to that psycho path, then think again!"

I laugh sadly. "It has always _been_ about me risking my life for your Jace. This would be no different." He looks at me with such sadness a single tear slips from my eye and runs down my cheek. I dress the whole audience quickly.

"One cannot choose who their parents are, but they can take responsibility for them." I look to Jace then, " I will not let him destroy my family." I can feel the tears almost falling now so I sprint from the room, to the stables and out into the forest, leaving their calls and their castle behind me.

JPOV

I begin to run after Clary, shouting her name but an unexpected voice stops me.

Simon.

"It's ok, she'll come back."

"Have you not just been listening..."

"I know Clary better than anyone." He stands and looks defiantly at me. "And she wouldn't do that to you. Couldn't you see she was about to cry? She's ashamed and hurt and doesn't want you all to see her as weak. She just needs sometime to herself."

We all settle back at the table, knowing Simon is right.

"She cannot stand her father and feels ashamed that she's associated with him. It is the one thing that upsets her above everything else and she left so that you wouldn't see her like that. Clary can't stand to be thought of as weak." Simon explains to everyone.

"We wouldn't think her weak." I whisper.

"But she doesn't know that." He shakes his head. "Clary is headstrong but she is loyal and would never just run away and leave you undefended like that, not unless you asked her."

A hush comes down and slowly people start to go to bed, Simon escorting Izzy to her room and Alec and King Lightwood leaving too. Before he left though, Robert apologised to my father for being so rude, my father's response surprised me as he usually forgive so easily.

"You should not be apologising to me, Robert." He says curtly, and his friend walks away.

When we are left by ourselves my father takes my hand lightly in a caring gesture.

"Son." He says quietly, and I lift my head to look at him. "You know that I will not give up on her, I am not that petty. She may stay with us as long as she likes. But she is distressed and I think it best if we just let her spend some time by herself and not worry about her for now. Simon is correct, she will not leave us."

"Thank you, father." He smiles at me and we both head off to bed.

CPOV

The rain thunders down on me and seeps through my clothes until my skin is slick with water. I trudge through the dense woods for the second time this week, but this time it is not to find someone else, rather to find myself again. I had become weak in that room and I just needed to get away for a little while. I cried at first at the horrible situation I has in, but then realised that I needed to be strong, and reined in the tears, hiccupping and sniffling pathetically.

I had been going to get a horse and just ride around, but when I got to the stables, I didn't have the heart to drag one of them out into the storm, so I went on foot. I am only a short walk from the castle, not wishing to go too far and not able to on foot anyway. My dress is caked in mud up to my knees and the thick fabric which earlier had been so warm and soft now clung to my body like a second skin. I shiver uncontrollably and wrap my arms around my chest, trying to physically hold in the warmth.

I realise that it is cowardly in itself for me to have run away. I shouldn't have done it but I just needed some time alone, to gather my thoughts. I trek back through the mud and rain, the wind whipping my hair around my face and gratefully walk back into the warmth of the castle. It's strange, that I rarely ever think of this stone castle as warm.

I shake my head and even chuckle slightly; my mood lifted a little now I'm back inside, out of that horrible storm. I pray that no one sees me on my way back to my room, out of sheer embarrassment. Not only am I covered in mud and dripping wet, but my dress clings to my body in a way which is definitely frowned upon. Luckily, the corridors are quiet and I reach my room without an encounter. I sigh and walk in, swinging the door shut quickly behind me. When I turn back around I start, there, leaning against my bed, is Jace.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He demands softly.

I bow my head in shame. "I'm sorry Jace, I know I should have told you, I just didn't want to drive you away. I'm sorry I just..." I stop at his perplexed look.

"You thought I was angry at you because of your father?" I nod, confused. "Oh no, Clary, I'm not upset about that. I won't define you by who your parents are, you are your own being and no matter what _he _did, you are you and always will be you."

I let go of a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding. "Thank you, but you are angry?" I ask. He steps closer to me.

"Because you ran away." He comes and holds my face in his warm hands. "Do you know how worried I was about you...I thought you had left."

"You know I wouldn't do that to you Jace." I whisper.

He shakes his perfect head, just mere inches from my own. "I wasn't scared the night of the dance when those men stormed in, I haven't been scared once in a training session, I'm not scared by what we feel...but you scared the hell out of me tonight Clary." He leans his head down and places his forehead against mine. I thought you had gone for good."

"I'm not going anywhere." I breathe.

"Good." He whispers. And even though I'm wet and dirty he embraces me, holding me close to him and holding my head and waist. "I'll help you make a hot bath, you're freezing." He mumbles against my neck.

"I have no hot water." He pulls back and looks at me.

"None?"

"I am a servant, Jace, what did you expect?" He scowls adorably and I laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just too cute." He cracks a smile at that, and I can see his chipped incisor that I love so much.

He takes my hand. "Then come with me." He pulls me down the hall, ignoring my protests, and into his room. He calls for some hot water and hides me quickly behind a curtain whilst his man servant prepares a bath.

When the room is quiet, Jace locks the door and beckons me out.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I ask.

"Please, Clary, what kind of a man would I be if I let you freeze?" He pulls a screen in front of the bath for me.

"Would you like me to call for a hand maid to come and help you?" He asks, from his bed on the other side of the screen.

"I am perfectly capable of undressing myself thank you Jace." Then I blush scarlet at what I just said and can hear him chuckle.

"I have no doubt, and I guess it would look improper, my asking for a hand maiden to assist me in my room, don't you agree?"

I am too busy trying to undo my dress to answer. The ribbons that tie it up at the back, which I am usually fine to undo are slick with water and crusted with mud.

"Umm, Jace." I stick my head out the side of the screen for a second; he is sitting on his bed, reading. And I can feel myself blush with what I am about to ask. "Would you mind undoing my dress for me, it seems a bit stuck."

He could have been inappropriate, but sensing my discomfort he simply says "at your service ma'am." And walks over with a chuckle. His slender fingers pick at the knotted ribbons and soon have them undone, his breath tickling the back of my neck and making me shiver.

"There you go."

"Thank you." He chuckles and walks back out.

I shake my head with embarrassment and slip my clothes off before lying down in the water. It is not too warm and not too cold, just perfect. I rub an oil on my skin and through my hair and it's scented of lavender. I wonder why Jace has such a thing, and ask him, talking through the screen. He laughs loudly.

"It was a birthday gift from Sebastian, he meant for it to be a joke...that I needed to smell like a prince, but I've never used it." Too bad, I think.

Some clothes are laid out over the top of the screen along with a towel and I thank Jace again, relishing in the luxury of it all. I get out much quicker than I would have liked too, after rinsing my hair and making sure all traces of mud were gone from my body. I don't wish to intrude on Jace's time. I dry quickly and dress even faster, not liking being naked with only a screen between Jace and I...it was far too risky. When I look down I am startled. The clothes are his, sleep clothes at least but still definitely for a man.

The pants are far too long and I have to reach down and roll them up, and I could have worn the shirt as a short dress, but the cotton is soft and smells so much of Jace. When I reappear Jace's breathe catches.

JPOV

I thought seeing her before had been bad, the dress clung to her body in all the wrong, yet sooooo right places. She was so tempting and it took all my willpower not to try anything, just hold her.

Now though, she just looked beautiful. I like her in my clothes. I like it _a lot_. She walks slowly closer to the bed and smiles shyly up at me. I want to leap off the bed and kiss her senseless, but simply hold tightly onto the covers.

"Do you wish to stay the night?" I ask no implication in the question.

"Would you let me?" She seems surprised by her boldness.

"Of course." I answer quickly.

She smiles and then climbs into the other side of the bed, sitting atop the covers. I beckon her to me and even though she seems weary, Clary comes and sits by my warm embrace. Much like the other day in the library, I lean down and leave a trail of kisses up her delicious lavender scented neck before taking her lips with mine, but unlike back in the library, now there is no one to stop us.

CPOV

We both know that this won't lead to anything more than kissing, but I feel like we need the comfort we afford each other anyway.

When his lips meet mine I move to reach him better, placing a hand on his chest. I suddenly need to hold him, know that he's ok and that he still wants to be with me even after finding about about my past, even after finding out who I am. I press onto his chest and deepen the kiss, leaning as close to him as possible and lacing my fingers into his hair. He groans and turns us, so that he hovers over me, the book he had been reading falling to the floor.

It's more of like a cuddle then, as he leans in nuzzles into my neck, kissing and murmuring. Then he nips my ear lightly and I gasp making him vibrate with laughter. He kisses me deeply again and runs his hands down my sides to rest them on my hips, digging his fingers into the fabric slightly and making me gasp again. I become like clay under his strong warm hands, but this is a good kind of weakness, the weak at the knees and gasping for air kind of weakness, where there is always someone there to keep you together.

I am so tempted to wrap my legs around his waist but hold back, knowing that it would be too far. Instead I just pull my legs up and bend them, so that just the tips of my knees can touch his hip bones. He moans deeply, which sends shivers all down my body, and rolls off of me, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He says, grinning lopsidedly at me.

"I should be the one apologising, I pushed you too far."

He laughs silently, so that no one will hear. "You make it sound like I didn't like it." He growls playfully, huskily.

"Perhaps we best just stay on opposite sides of the bed." I say, chuckling. And whilst we both move over, Jace grabs my hand, and holds it in his in between us, like a bridge connecting two islands over an endless sea.

We settle down into the soft, smooth sheets and Jace blows out the candle on his bedside table. The room is dark, save the small amount of moonlight trickling in through the gap between the curtains covering his window. I can just make out his face, the planes and features of it. But I can definitively see his eyes. They glow a dull gold in the dark and stare intently into my own.

"What did your father do to you that made you hate him so much?" The words are whispered in the darkness.

Usually I don't like to talk about my father, but suddenly I _want_ Jace to know and I _want _to tell him everything. So I do. We stay up for what seems like hours, me telling him how my father ran terrible experiments on people, on me. How he tortured people and killed whole families, not by his hand of course. How he beat me constantly. How he called me 'Clare-bear'. How he ruined a kingdom via its roots and then left them in despair, but never told me why. How, when Simon came, he was the only good thing I had in my life. I told him my mother had gotten away and of her whereabouts I knew not. I just talked, and Jace just listened.

Soon, though, my horrible tale ends and I feel utterly drained. Jace's other hand comes up to cup my face.

"You don't ever have to worry about him again. I won't let him hurt you. You're safe now." Jace whispers. A single tear slips from my eye and he wipes it off my cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you." I whisper back. It was the perfect thing that he could have said. He pulls something off of his nightstand and I recognise my pendent instantly, the one to ward off bad dreams, nightmares.

Jace slips it over my head and then kisses my forehead. "Sweet dreams, Clary." He twines his hand tighter with mine, and I drift quickly to sleep, Jace not letting go of my hand once.

-XxX-XxX-

**Well, there it is. Please review and tell me how it was!**

**Thanks :)**


	14. Talk Of The Town part one

**Target**

**Chapter 14**

**Hello again, sorry for the kinda long wait. This and the next chapter where originally going to be all one chapter but I just wanted to give you all **_**something**_** to read, so I've decided to spilt it up into two chapters. **

**All the links are on my profile if you want to go and check them out :)**

**I hope you all enjoy it and like the new POVs that I added, plus the new characters which I am sooooo excited to finally add. Anyway, tell me what you think and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. **

CPOV

Sunlight streams in through the slit in Jace's curtains, making a pool of light over the bed and causing Jace to stir in his sleep, mumbling. His face is slack and innocent in sleep, none of the worry I'd seen the night before. He breathes out a sigh and slowly, sleepily opens his eyes, only to see me staring at him from across the bed.

He smiles widely at me and I can't help but giggle a bit at the absurdity of the whole thing, that makes Jace chuckle and soon we're both trying to cover up our sudden fit of laughter.

Jace reaches out with his spare hand and cups the side of my face, running his thumb along my cheek. I want to close my eyes and just go back to sleep, here so cosy and warm next to him, but I know that soon the prince's man servant will arrive to help him prepare for the day. I sigh deeply.

"I have to go." I grumble.

"Mmmmm" Jace mumbles sleepily. I sigh again and swing my legs over the side of the bed, about to get up, only to be pulled back playfully so that I lay horizontally across half of the bed, my legs still hanging off of the side.

Jace's face hovers over my own, smiling cheekily down at me.

"I didn't say you could leave." He says playfully.

"Oh?" I ask innocently as he leans down, steadily getting closer, closing the small space left between us.

"Too bad that wasn't an order, my prince." I breathe and then slip out from under him and stand quickly, walking over to the other side of the room and fold my dirty dress over my arm. "I'll see you at breakfast Jace." I say with a coy smile, and then soundlessly slip out of the room.

Thankfully, I am able to slip into my room without being noticed by anyone. I close the door and breathe a sigh of relief. I am about to start dressing for the day when I knock on the door interrupts me. I slip on my black velvet dressing gown and pull it around me tightly as I answer the door.

A young woman with pale blonde hair bows her head and speaks to me softly.

"The King wished for me to tell you to dress for an outing to the village."

"Oh, thank you." I say quietly.

"Do you need help ma am?" The question takes me by surprise since never before in my stay had _I _been the one waited on.

I smile sweetly at the maid. "Thank you but no, I shall be quite fine." She returns my smile and says she will inform the king. With a nod, she is gone. I turn to my small wardrobe and pull out a few simple garments. I pull on a pair of brown leather pants which allow me a fair amount of agility and speed, and then I slip on a grey silk shirt which ties up at the top and slips down to my thighs. And even though I know Izzy will call it a crime against fashion, I choose to wear my old brown leather army boots. I decide to leave my hair out and brush through it quickly.

Just as I'm leaving the door I stop. Surely now that they knew, I could wear it. I sigh and then walk over to one of my small chests; from inside I take out a small, black box and take out its contents. A heavy set metal ring, with an M pressed into the face. I slip the heavy band onto my finger and walk briskly out of my room and into the dining hall.

I keep my expression neutral as I enter the dining hall, knowing that Jace will be there. He looks up as I enter and smiles slightly at me, I nod and sit down.

"Now, I have decided that it would be good if all of you were to go out for an outing today." The king begins.

"Why father?" Jace looks up from his plate, his brows creased.

"We must keep up our image. After the recent attack, the people are unsure of their safety. If you are all to visit the town, their worries would be put to rest. I would go myself, but there is much work that needs to be taken care of, and I wish not to delay it."

"Well, I think that's a great idea." Everyone is surprised when Alec pipes up suddenly. "I've been wanting to visit the town for a while now."

"Well, it seems we'll go then." Jace says with a smile.

We finish breakfast and decide that we'll all just ride into town instead of taking a carriage as it is a rare sunny day.

We stand to leave and then we are all able to get a good look at Izzy.

Isabelle, what are you wearing?" I ask, almost shrilly. Jace and Alec are both staring too, but she just giggles quietly.

"I took a page out of your book, dear Clary." She gestures to her outfit. "I would have preferred a different ensemble, but this was all that was completed." Izzy wears skin tight, blue pants, similar to mine, and a light yellow tunic over the top. Her hair cascades down her back in elegant curls, and she has accessorised with black drop earrings, a necklace with a black pendent in the shape of a diamond and a thin golden band around her head. Finally she wears _flat_ yellow shoes.

"You're not wearing heels." Alec seems shocked. His sister just shrugs. We talk about Izzy's change in clothes for a few more minutes until Jace reminds us that we have to go.

We walk to the stables and we each choose a horse. Alec's is a chocolate coloured mare, with a deep black mane. Isabelle's mare is pure white and nuzzles her affectionately when she comes close. Simon chooses a pinto, with a white mane. Jace has a golden stallion, with a black mane. I don't officially have a horse, as it technically isn't mine. But the horse I stole from my father's house when I escaped is a pure black stallion. He whinnies happily as I jump onto his back. I ride bare back, and in a man's position.

I trot out to meet the others, and they all seem startled to see that I'm not riding side saddle, like a lady should. I simple nudge Shadow, my horse, into an easy pace, and head for the town.

JPOV

I quickly nudge Spirit into a trot, to keep up with Clary. I can hear the others behind me as we ride casually down to the town. I eventually catch up to Clary and we ride side by side, our legs brushing every now and then. On anyone else, Clary's outfit would look plain, but because of her long, red curls, she looks stunning.

I try not to make my staring obvious, and try to focus on the beautiful country side all around me. But my eyes keep travelling back to the small girl next to me. I'm almost relived when we reach the entrance to the town. As we find a place to tie up the horses, we attract many stares, some of jealousy, some of admiration, some of anger, and some, to my displeasure, of desire- most directed at the girls, though not all.

Clary jumps deftly off of her horse, and ties him up outside of the tavern. We quickly follow suit and then talk about what we want to do.

"Well, I heard that there was this new shop, just around the corner from here." Izzy is quick to put in her say.

"We haven't been to see a tournament for ages." That was Alec.

I turn to Clary and Simon and raise an eyebrow. Simon just shrugs.

"I have to stay with you, Jace, you know that." Clary says all business. I think that I can see Isabelle roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. She seems to deliberate something for a minute before speaking. "But I think that we should all just stay together." I'm about to protest, but something in her eyes stops me.

"Alright, we have all day anyway; we might as well stick together." Everyone agrees and we decide to head to the tournament first.

CPOV

I expected Isabelle to complain about having to sit through a jousting tournament. But she got into it just as much as the boys, yelling and cheering. Just as I'm beginning to think that she's not as precious as she appears, Izzy leans over to me and whispers.

"I love a man in armour." I giggle with her and we watch the rest of the tournament. It's informal, more just messing around, but still great to watch. I sit in between Izzy and Jace, the stands so packed that we are pressed right up against one another.

The tournament finishes quickly because it isn't an actual competition day and we decide to move on.

Walking through the bustling streets I can't help but notice all the stares that we attract, and even though I want to squirm uncomfortably I hold my head high and hold anybody's gaze that might travel to mine.

"Now may I please go dress shopping?" Izzy asks pleadingly. Jace and Alec groan and I hold in a laugh.

"Oh the horror!" Alec exclaims. "Must we go Izzy?"

"Not if you're going to be so sad about it, you'll ruin my good mood." I can tell that Izzy is just being kind now, as she knows how bored her brother would be. "But I do need someone to come with me for I need at least one opinion before I buy a dress, not to mention how improper for me to be out by myself." She raises an eyebrow at our group.

"I'll go." Simon says, shocking us all. "Perhaps you can show me a bit about the town as we go?"

"Of course." Izzy smiles.

"Would you like to come with me, Alec? I'm going to go meet Sebastian in the tavern." Jace asks.

"You know I've never much liked him Jace, perhaps I'll just go and explore the town."

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" I ask Alec. He raises an eyebrow at me sardonically.

"Your concern is flattering, but I can assure you, I'll be fine." He smiles at me and I grin back.

"And you Clary? What do you wish to do?" Izzy asks me with a knowing twinkle in her eye which I choose to ignore.

"I have to stay with the prince, you know that Izzy."

We all agree to meet back in the town centre around one o'clock for lunch and then we all depart in our separate ways.

SPOV

I follow Isabelle to a quaint and cosy little shop near the centre of town. We enter and a young girl rushes to meet us.

"Hello, I'm violet, how may I help you today?"

Isabelle explains that she's here to buy a dress and she shows us to the racks. The princess picks out a few and heads to the change rooms. She turns back and looks at me.

"You must give me your honest opinion Simon." I smile at her.

"Of course, Princess."

She shakes her head, laughing quietly.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Izzy, Simon?" She asks.

"At least once more, as always Princess." She blushes lightly and I fear I have never seen anything as beautiful as Isabelle was in that instant. She smiles slightly again and then slips into the change room.

I sit down into an old brown leather chair and sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. I am not permitted to have such thoughts about a woman like Isabelle. She's a princess, it is not allowed.

"Are you alright Mister?" Violet appears next to me and I turn and smile at her.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine."

"Do you want to try anything on?" I look around at the shelves of high heeled shoes and the racks of dresses.

"I don't think it's my style, but thank you." Violet giggles at me adorably. She seems about to turn and leave when she looks at me, dead in the eye.

"Are you courting Miss Lightwood?" I am shocked to say the least.

"Umm, no, I'm one of the palace servants."

"Really?" The young girl looks shocked. "She doesn't look at you like you're her servant."

I'm about to ask what Isabelle looked at me like, when the change room door began to open. Violet skips off, giggling. I can't help but feel a warmth in my body. Is that really what we look like to the outside world? A courting couple? I know it's wrong but I can't keep the smile off of my face at the thought. I look up to see the princess stepping out of the room and my heart stops.

APOV

I walk aimlessly about the town centre for about half an hour, but finding nothing, I move deeper into the small city. The cobbled footpath narrows and alleyways become frequent. It seems darker all of a sudden, and much colder. I'm about to turn around when I see a small shop, excluding light and warmth.

I head over and step inside. Inside it looks like an apocathery of sorts. Vials of all different sorts scattered around, many holding vibrant coloured liquids. The walls are draped with deep purple cloth and strips of the same material are draped from one side of the ceiling to the other, giving the shop a cosy feel to it. The walls are lined with ancient benches and cabinets, their wooden doors and drawers lined with age.

Along with the vials and mixtures scattered about the room, are different ingredients of sorts, such as flowers and powers. Hanging from the ceiling are bunches of different grasses and herbs. There are stuffed and preserved animals around too, along with different parts of clay and stone pottery and hundreds of candles, long, short, wide and skinny placed everywhere, in holders, on the wall. One particular column candle is wedged into the paw of a stuffed squirrel.

What looked like a small shop from the outside is indeed very deep once inside and I'm so enraptured in the artefacts around me that I don't realise just how big it is. I finally reach a long wooden counter that obviously also acts as a cash register. On the right hand side of the wall, parallel to the counter is a huge fire place, with a fire already going and a giant black cauldron hanging over the top of it. Ironically, next to that hangs a small, silver kettle. The whole place smells of beautiful incense.

There is a door at the back of the shop, and I wonder what might be behind it.

On the counter is a gold bell, about the size of my hand, and on a small piece of parchment next to it, in beautiful, cursive handwriting reads a note:

_Ring if shop is empty. _

I ring the bell and the tinkling sound fills the shop.

"Just a minute!" The call comes from behind the door, and a minute later an old woman comes hobbling out. Strange, I could have sworn that the voice had been male.

"We'll have to continue this later Dorothea, but I'll see what I can do for you in the meantime." The same voice comes from the back room again. "I'll drop some tonic off at your house later."

"Thank you dearie, I'll see you later." The old woman, Dorothea, waddles off and then a man steps out of the back room. My breathe catches. He is extremely unusual. The man is tall and slender, wearing black pants and a black shirt, but with a deep green clock slung around his shoulders and matching suspenders. He had tan skin and looks to be of Asian background, with thick black hair that sticks out slightly. He has black powder around his eyes, that make them deep set and mysterious. But his eyes are what grab me. A deep green with a slit, like a cat's or snakes. He is strangely beautiful.

"Sorry about the wait." His voice is deep and smooth. "How may I help you?" He smiles at me charmingly.

"I just wanted to look around." He smiles broadly and comes to shake my hand. A spark travels up my arm and through my body when out skin makes contact.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Idris.

CPOV

I walk with Jace silently through the busy streets, keeping a vigilant lookout. I know the first attempt on the prince's life had been in this tavern, but I admire that fact that he won't let these circumstances stop him from living his life.

He stops us before we enter the tavern.

"Are sure you want to come in Clary? The men can be..." He sighs. "Less then respectable, especially to women. You see, most women who come into the tavern have less then...respectable, reasons."

"Your concern is endearing, but I can assure you that I can handle it." I smile at him. "I can't let you go in by yourself."

"I know." He looks at me with a small smile. "But if you didn't feel comfortable I wouldn't have gone in." He brushes the back of his hand against mine, in a neural gesture that could have been accidental, but I know better. We smile at each other and then enter the bar.

Jace goes in first and because of my height, no one can see me. The tavern in dimly light and stinks of cigars and alcohol. When Jace moves further into the bar, I become visible to the men sitting around at the tables, gambling and drinking their lives away. They whisper and point at me, some jeering and calling out for me to come closer.

"I'll give you $80 for an hour, girly!" One calls.

"I'll give you $100."

"Come over here, Baby doll."

I can hear the whispers too, as I've always had good hearing. I can tell that Jace can hear them too. He tenses and I can almost hear him grit his teeth in frustration. In the darkness they can't tell who he is, or who I am.

"Look at those legs."

"Nah, man, looks at that ass."

"What I wouldn't give..."

Jace turns slightly. "I'm so sorry," He whispers. "We should go."

"Don't be ridiculous, they're just idiots." I touch his tense back lightly, soothingly. Finally we can see Sebastian, on a stool near the end of the bar.

Jace sits, leaving me a seat in between the two tall boys.

"Hey Jace," Then he realises me. "Clary what are you doing here?" I begin to answer but he shakes his head and smiles. "Stupid question, your here for Jace." He laughs. "Well, I admire your guts, women aren't treated well here." He takes a swig of his drink.

Jace clears his throat and shuffles in his seat to face Sebastian. "I know I said that we would spend the day together Seb, but I really don't think this is the best place for Clary. How about you meet us around lunch time?" Jace scribbles something down on a torn piece of parchment and I realise that it's the place and time of our meeting. "And we can talk more then; you're welcome to join us."

Sebastian smiles widely. "That sounds perfect, I have some errands to run now anyway, but I'll definitely see you there." He tips his hat at us as we begin to leave, weaving out way back through the throng of eager onlookers.

I can see the tavern's door, and can't help but sigh thankfully at the prospect of escaping this confined place of smog and stench. Suddenly my thoughts are broken when one of the men closest to me pulls his hand back and brings it down across my butt.

Quick as a viper I unsheathe the dagger I had hidden into the side of my boot, the man's arm twisted uncomfortably in my other hand. The room goes deathly silent.

"You dare lay a hand on a castle guard?" Jace asks hotly. I can almost feel the protectiveness and disgust rolling off of him.

The man begins to mumble "I didn't know, she was a woman..." I can see that Jace is about to lose it and quickly intervene. I bring the blade of the dagger down the rest on the onside of the man's wrist, tightening my grasp on his arm.

I lean closer to him and say softly "I suggest, if you wish to keep your hands that you keep them to yourself from now on." He nods mutely and I fling his arm back at him, and stalk quickly out of the tavern, my head held high and daring anyone else to make a move.

The fresh air greets me like an old friend and I take great deep breaths of it.

"I truly am sorry." Jace says, coming up beside me.

I laugh. "Sometimes you worry too much, my prince." I turn to smile at him, squinting in the sunlight. "Everything is perfectly alright." Jace just shakes his head and smiles, beginning to walk in a different direction, beckoning me to follow him his eyes twinkling and his smile cheeky.

"Come, there is a place I want to show you."

**Ok, so the next chapter will take off from where this left off. Please tell me what you think in a review :)**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Shortstuff. **


	15. Talk Of The Town part two

**Target chapter 15**

**Hello again, here is chapter 15. Please don't mind any spelling or grammatical errors, I am sincerely sorry for them all! Wow, I should have said this last chapter, but I was in such a rush and forgot, but I will not forget this time! Over 100 reviews! I am so so so thankful to every single one of you who reviewed, you all make me sooooo happy and I never thought I would get that many, even though to some it seems small, to me it's huge. **

**A shout out to my 100****th**** reviewer, LexiSoulsister , but really, thank you to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, or the reference I made to Pirate of the Caribbean in the previous chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

I am just able to snap my mouth back shut before it becomes obvious that I was ogling the Princess. The floor length, silk gown is a brilliant deep blue, almost identical to a sapphire, and fall elegantly around Isabelle's tall frame. The fabric hugs her hips lightly, as does the bodice and part of the dress, drapes around her shoulders like a small shawl, tying up at the front.

She looks stunning. And stunned I am.

Isabelle smiles at me, awaiting my critique. I have given my honest opinion on every dress she has tried on so far, translation: gorgeous, magnificent, breathtaking. But this one I like best.

"Simon?" She giggles lightly and I can see a faint blush on her cheekbones. My heart swells thinking that I could possibly make her feels this way, and then I quickly realise that I cannot have such thoughts about a princess, and I shake my head and clear my suddenly tight throat.

"You look stunning Isabelle." She blushes deeper.

"Thank you, I think I'll get this one."

"Are there any more that you'd like to try on?" I ask.

"No, no, I think I've bored you enough for one day."

"Oh no! I'm not bored" I don't tell her that I've actually quite enjoyed myself.

"Still, we must be leaving soon anyway, to meet up with the others for lunch." We smile at each other and then she return to the change room. Violet giggles and gives me a knowing smile, and I can't help but wonder how a child so young became so wise.

The princess quickly finishes up and soon we are out in the sun again, shielding our eyes from the glare.

"We still have time Simon, would you perhaps like to go for a walk?" We both smile, remembering the first time we went for a walk together.

"That sounds perfect princess."

She links her arm through mine and leans up to whisper in my ear.

"It's Isabelle."

I shiver all down my spine as her lips graze my ear, and then she steps back, a cheeky smile on her face as we continue down the lane, arms still tightly linked together. And I suddenly understand how Violet thought we were a courting couple, because had I happened to look upon another pair, walk such as us, I would have thought the exact same thing.

Isabelle notices the grin, now plastered to my face, but when she asks why it's there, all I can do is shake my head, and hold her tighter.

APOV

Magnus is one of the most intriguing men I think I have ever met. He pours me a cup of tea and asks if I would like a guided tour of his huge shop. We walk slowly, him explaining exactly what each powder, potion and artefact do, and me listening closely. We stop only once we have reached the fire place again and I lean casually against the counter top.

"This really is an extraordinary shop, but I must admit that I find it rather hard to believe that you are a warlock, instead of just a highly experimental physician." I say with a smirk, taking a gulp from the heady tea.

Magus snaps his fingers and I almost spit the tea back out, because all of a sudden, two comfy looking arm chairs are seated by the fire place, which were most definitely not there before.

"Could a 'highly experimental physician' do that?" He asks me with a smirk of his own.

"No, I...I guess not." We take a seat and I ask him how he came to be a warlock.

"Well, I was born this way, no changing it." He tells me all about how his parents thought he was the devil, and how eventually he ran away from home, and after years on the run, found himself in Idris, a place that he now calls home.

"You must come and work at the palace. Of course you can keep this shop but I know that the king would be most happy to have you as an advisor."

Magnus laughs. "And be burnt at the stack for practising witchcraft?"

"The king isn't like that." I look him right in the eyes, speaking softly. "People are different here, more accepting. I can assure you, no harm would come to you, and your gifts could become of great use to your country."

"Perhaps I shall have to take you up on that one day Alexander." He says, just as quietly. "But for now, I can think of a better way that my gifts can be used."

"How?" I ask.

He leans towards me and traces the dark circles under my eyes. Usually I would have been startled and smack his hand away, but with Magnus is felt natural, soothing and nice.

"You don't sleep well, you are too worried." His voice is laced with concern.

"How did you know?" I ask calmly.

He smiles at me mischievously. "A warlock just knows." He laughs quietly and stands grabbing two vials of power, and a flask of pale green liquid. Magnus goes to the cauldron and starts pouring them in.

"What is that?" I ask curiously, moving to stand next to him.

"Oh this?" He holds up the flask. "Essence of the bora flower, this powder here," He holds up one of the vials, containing an orange dust "is powdered batwing fly." I grimace, feeling slightly sick.

"And that?" I point to the other powder, a rich brown.

Magnus' eyes glint as he sprinkles the powder in. "Burnt dead man's fingers." I feel like I'm about to throw up and it must have shown on my face because Magnus begins to roar with laughter. Wiping his eyes he says " I'm only kidding, dear prince, this is cinnamon." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Not only does it sooth the mind but it also tastes great."

He stirs the cauldron a few times and then uses a ladle to pour the concoction into a small ceramic jug, and then stuffs a cork in the top.

"A spoonful of this every night before you go to bed, and you'll sleep like a bear in winter."

"Thank you." I say sincerely. "How much?"

"Oh please, you are a prince; I'm not going to charge you." He waves me off.

"No, I insist." But Magnus just shakes his head. "Then you must come to lunch with my friends and I, I know they would all love to meet you."

"Oh, please, I said it was for free..." He starts, but I hold my hand up and smile at him.

"I insist." He smiles at me wider then a Cheshire cat, and nods his head.

CPOV

Jace pulls me along through the town and then into the woods beyond. I don't ask where we're going, trusting that he'll tell me if he wants to. We walk for what seems like a long time, though is probably only fifteen minutes, and soon we burst through the throng of trees and we're on a river bank, the lush grass turning to pebbles as the land comes into contact with the clear water. Jace sits in the grass, elbows on his knees and squints slightly in the sunlight. I sit next to him and look at him questioningly. He doesn't turn to me as he answers my silent question.

"I used to come here as a boy, when I needed time to myself, often to grieve the death of my mother." I place my hand on his. "I hadn't been here in years, because I became so busy with my duties, but on the night you arrived, and when I found out that I was to have a _female_ bodyguard. Well, I just needed some time to process it all, so I came here." His words are harsh but he says them with a hint of amusement.

Suddenly he turns to me and smiles, his whole face lighting up. "You see, Clary, you awaken things in me that I had though I had forgotten for so long, I'd been so focused on the duties I have as prince I had forgotten how to have fun at the same time. But then you came and suddenly those things, that I thought I had lost, came back to me. I have been happier in these short months in knowing you, than in the past few years combined.

You have awakened so many feelings, in me Clary, made me feel like the old me again. And," He shakes his head. "When I saw and heard those men in the bar I just..." He grits his teeth. "I felt so...jealous." He laughs suddenly. "Me, Clary. I felt jealous, something I haven't felt in years." Suddenly his eyes go dark again. "And I just had to get you out of there, I had to get you away from those men and...and I had to tell you how I feel." His eyes smoulder as they meet mine.

"I can't bear the thought of you thinking that I don't care for you. That this is just some passing stage. Suddenly I just had the urge to tell you how different you make me feel, how _good _you make me feel. So I brought you here." He waves with his hands to the nature around us. "To tell you that I'm willing to _try _Clary. Try for us to work, not just as some fling, but as a couple. I don't care if other people deem it wrong," He takes my hands and I feel as if I can hardly breathe. "Because something that feels this _right_, this _perfect_, cannot possibly be wrong. I don't care who your family is, what your status is. To me, you are just Clarissa." He strokes my cheek and takes a deep breath. "I am willing to stop fighting, Clary, and admit that you make me feel better than any person ever has, and that I want to stop hiding, and just be with you. And I want to know if you feel the same."

I can barely breathe, let alone talk, and I can feel the tears being to well up in my eyes, but before Jace can get the wrong idea, I fling my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. His arms wrap tightly around my waist, but I can still feel the question lingering around us.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." I breathe between the few tears rolling down my cheeks. His grip becomes tighter on me as he registers what I'm saying, and then he buries his head my curls and begins kissing along my neck fervently in relief. "And I'm willing to stop fighting too." He brings his face up to mine and we just look at each other for a second, before he kisses me with so much force I feel like I'm going to faint. Then he burries his face back in my neck and holds me to him so tightly it's like he'll never let go, and I don't want him to. He lies back in the lush grass and I'm left resting o top of him, staring in to his beautiful face.

"I never knew you felt like that about me." I whisper, and Jace's hands come up to cup my face, his thumbs wiping away the tears.

"But I do, and it grows stronger every single day I'm with you." He whispers too. Suddenly his eyes light up. "Do you want to go for a swim; we still have plenty of time?" I nod quickly, but before I can get up ,Jace scoops me up in his arms and races us to the water, where he wades in.

He plonks me in the chilly water and promptly begins to laugh. I laugh too and splash him until he's soaked, before swimming away. It goes on like this and he tries to splash me too, but every time he gets close I duck back under the water and swim away, until suddenly he catches me around his waist and pulls me against him in his strong arms, where I'm unable to get out.

I look up at his face, the grin there, and his golden hair dripping water down his forehead.

"Got you." He basically croons it, and then leans down to place a light kiss on my lips. As soon as his lips touch mine though, a spark ignites and suddenly he doesn't have to prevent me from running away because there is no way I'm leaving his arms. I twist my fingers into his dripping hair and this time I don't hold back from wrapping my legs around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer to me. His hands are on the small of my back and then I'm being pushed up against the rushes whilst Jace practically devours me. I run a hand over his chest, the wet fabric of his shirt is stuck to his skin, and I tighten my legs around his waist, which makes him groan deep in his throat and push me back harder into the rushes. A fire has started to burn in the pit of my stomach and I know that we have to stop.

I pull my lips away from his slowly, but keep them mere inches apart.

"We have to dry off before we meet the others." I pant. He smiles at me, his face flushed, and nods. But instead of letting me down, he carries me the way I am back out of the water and then unlocking my feet from behind his waist, he lays me gently down on the grass and then lies down next to me, holding my hand. He leans on one side and strokes my face, my arms, making me shiver. I let my eyes flutter close, relishing in the gentleness of Jace's hands. Eventually they drive me past crazy and I have to move on my side too, and press my body against his, my head tucked under his chin, as we lie in the grass, and wait for the sun to dry us.

Jace and I walk slowly back into the town, neither of us wanting to leave the secluded privacy of the river bank. Our clothes have properly dry, but I smooth my hands down my shirt front yet again, hoping to flatten out any of the creases that the grass left on the silk.

Isabelle and Simon are waiting in the town square, standing under the shade of a store's veranda and laughing and smiling. I can't help the tiny smile from slipping onto my face at the sight of the pair. I've known Simon almost my entire life and right now it's obvious that he admires the princess. Simon turns and sees us coming, a lopsided grin springing to life on his cheeks.

"Clary, Jace." He nods at the prince. "I was just asking the princess where the best place to eat would be, but she said you know the town best." Before Jace can reply Sebastian strolls up and claps him on the back, but when I turn to smile and greet him again, he scowls slightly and moves to talk to Simon. I try not to take it personally turn to Isabelle and let her explain her new garment to me.

"I'm terribly sorry, I know I'm slightly late but I just got _so _distracted." Alec has run up to us and we all laugh at his comical entrance.

"Please Alec, it's ok..." Jace is cut off as another voice starts shouting out from behind the crowd.

"Alexander! Alexander! Where did you go?" The voice is slightly disgruntled and suddenly a bizarrely dressed man enters our ring of people. "Ah, Good morrow to you all." He bows and then shakes all of our hands and greets us by our names.

"How do you know who we all are?" Isabelle asks.

"Oh, how rude of me, I completely forgot to introduce myself!" The man smiles broadly. "I am Magnus Bane."

"High warlock of Idris." Alec finishes.

We all start talking at once and it takes sometime before Alec can calm us all enough to recount what happened after we split up. We all listen, awestruck, at actually being in the presence of a real warlock. As soon as we all settle down though, everyone realises how hungry they are and we decide to go for lunch.

"How about Oliver's?" Jace asks and Magnus quickly claps his hands together in excitement.

"Oh yes, I love that place!"

I laugh along with everyone else and walk close to Jace until we reach the cosy restaurant. We squeeze around a round wooden table and talk about what it was we did after we all split up. Jace and I being very careful when out time came to share, Izzy smirking the whole way through.

Sebastian takes a swig of his wine and then asks; "But you and Jace can't have only spent your time at the tavern, you were only there for a few minutes. What else did you do." Sebastian's eyes a dark and unreadable and won't meet mine.

"I showed Clary the town." Jace shrugs. "I mean, if she is to live here as part of the castle's guards, I think it prudent that she at least know the nearest town, so that she is more familiar with her surroundings." Sebastian takes another swig.

"Of course." Was his only answer. I feel uncomfortable all of a sudden, and all throughout the meal I keep my eyes on Sebastian, whom incidentally, won't let his eyes stray anywhere near my own. His posture is rigid, and as soon as we have all finished, he quickly excuses himself and says that he had a great time, but must retire home.

"We too must be heading back, I think." Alec says, and we all say goodbye to Magnus.

He has a twinkling in his eye and a cheeky smile on his face as he says. "I do believe that we will be seeing quite a lot of each other, dear highnesses, but until next time." He bows and walks swiftly away.

The ride home is made much quicker by the comfortable and easy flow of chatter that regulates constantly throughout our group. Yet even that can't keep me awake much longer. Dusk is far behind us by the tie we enter the castle and because of out late lunch, we missed dinner all together. The King smiles warmly as we enter, and then taking in our weary state, sends us all off to our chambers to get an early nights rest.

I smile a small smile at Jace and then head off to my chambers for a much needed rest.

APOV

I sit in my bed, the only light coming from an isolated candle on my bed side table. Taking the small jug Magnus gave me, a pour some of the tick mixture into a spoon and squint up my eyes as I take it, expecting it to taste horrid. I'm pleasantly surprised. The cinnamon makes it rich and earthy, the heady scent filling my lungs and the thickness of it coating my mouth. I place the rest away and sigh, laying back down into the covers and feeling more relaxed then I have in ages.

**OK, you all know the drill, please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Thank you so much **

**Shortstuff. **


	16. Facing Hard Truths

**Target chapter 16**

**Hello again my lovely readers. A huge apology for how late this is, I'm super duper sorry but I'm on holidays for 2 weeks now so expect faster updates. Sorry for any poor grammar and spelling in this chappie. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks guys and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

IPOV

It's raining...yet again. _Rain absolutely ruins my hair. _I fall back onto my pillows and groan loudly. Why does it have to rain? Yesterday was so beautiful and today is just so wet and cold. I continue to dwell on myself pity for a while longer until a thought pokes its way into my sleep infested brain, snapping it into full consciousness. Simon. If it's raining, then it means that I can at least spend some time with him indoors. I smile and swing my legs out of the bed and groggily wipe my eyes clean.

Standing, I ask for my maid and let her help me dress and brush my hair. Asking her for the time I find that breakfast will most definitely be over by now, but that doesn't matter, I know exactly where they'll all be. I thank my maid and walk briskly down the hall, ignoring the stares the guards give me.

I push open the doors to the library, and there they all are, surrounded by books and snuggled into couches and cushions. I look over to Simon and walk slowly to sit next to him, sinking into the warmth of the couch.

"Horrible day outside, isn't it?" He looks at me over the top of his book and smiles, before turning back to reading.

"Just because it's horrible outside, doesn't mean it has to be that way in here." I say defiantly, smiling back at him. I can tell that I've piqued his interest when he closes his book and puts it in his lap, leaning on his hand to look at me.

"You are most certainly right, princess. And what exactly, do you suppose we do?" The others in the room are now watching us too.

"Well, we could always have someone over for dinner. I'm sure Sebastian and Magnus would love to come."

"Yes, I said I would invite Magnus over, and today is as good as any." Alec smiles brightly at us.

"And Sebastian?" I turn to Jace.

"I'm not sure, he's always so awfully busy at home, but we can send for them both anyway."

"Dinner it is." I say enthusiastically. "Now I just have to find something to do until dinner." I pout and sigh heavily, causing all the others to laugh at me.

"Why don't we go for a turn about the castle, princess? I'm sure there are still many places I have yet to see." Simon, coming to my rescue, _again. _

"Only if you want to." I say.

"It would be an honour." He smiles broadly and stands, extending a hand out for me to take. We walk to the doors and open them, only to find one of the palace's servants, hand raised, about to open the door himself.

"Did, you need something?" I ask politely. I can see Jace, Clary and Alec all turned in our direction, awaiting the man's reply.

"The king would like a word with the prince, if he may."

"Of course." Jace replies standing and walking to the door. "I'll be back soon." The statement is mostly directed at Clary, but we all nod and he takes off down the hall, as I try to hold in a smirk.

The servant bows his head and scurries off, leaving Simon and I to ourselves. The second the huge doors close, my heart begins to beat at a mile a minute.

CPOV

The doors close and Alec stands abruptly.

"I best go send the invitations; otherwise we'll be having no guests." He smiles a small smile, but I know he just finds it awkward and doesn't know how to begin a conversation.

"Of course." I say softly and suddenly I'm alone, the huge library deathly quiet, save the roaring fire. I sigh deeply and close my eyes for a second, letting the worry of my situation wash over me, I can feel the anxiety of everything starting to build up and I force my eyes open and take a deep breath.

I've done it once and I can do it again.

I shake my head and stand, just needing to do something, keep my mind busy. Suddenly I remember something which I had kept hidden in the recess of my brain for so long I had almost forgotten about it. My sketch book.

I walk with a new determination to my room and shut the door behind me, bolting it. I pull the thick book out from under the bed and lie down on the thin covers, just stroking the beautiful leather cover. I can still remember when my father first got this for me. I was so excited at how big and beautiful it is. My own personal sketch book. Of course, that was before he banned me drawing.

I flick to the closest blank page, not wanting to look at the previous drawings littering the first third of the book. They bring back painful memories, memories I would prefer to keep hidden. The reason my sketch book has been hidden all this time. It was one of the only things I was able to grab before running out of that house forever, and yet I haven't looked at it once since that fateful day.

Hesitantly I take out a quill from one of my bedside table drawers and twirl it gently between my fingers before tipping the tip ever so lightly to the creamy white page. What to draw? There is only one thing of course, Jace. I close my eyes and try to picture the perfect image to draw. Suddenly I have inspiration and my hands fly across the page in strong, clear strokes that I thought I had lost.

Soon, there is a rather rough drawing of Jace, clad in our training gear and striking an invisible opponent with his sword. His face is scrunched in concentration, hair whipping in the wind and sweat making his face glisten.

Without even thinking about it I flip to the next page and draw another image, and when that one's done I begin another, until I have a number of pages full of frozen images of Jace. And with each drawing I get better and better. I draw Jace laughing, one where he is looking off in the distance, another with lust clouding his eyes, Jace sleeping his face slack with innocence and finally one of Jace with a small secretive smile playing across his lips and his eyes sparkling.

I smile down at the pictures, feeling a warmth flow through me at doing something I'm really passionate about. I flip to a new page, now with less speed but with the same enthusiasm, and dip my quill in the ink pot before placing back on paper.

JPOV

I walk into my father's study to find him seated in an armchair by the fire. I stand on his side and ask.

"Father, is everything alright?" Worry laces my voice.

He shifts and looks up from the book he was reading. "Can one not have a conversation with ones son simply for the sake of having a conversation?" He indicates to the other armchair opposite to his. "Please, sit."

I sit. "Well, forgive me father, but most times you request a meeting with me bad news has followed, such as me being the target of an assassin."

He waves his hand flippantly at me and leans forward. "I really do just want to talk."

"Father." I say, voice weary.

He throws his hands up in surrender. "Alright alright, I confess. I really must practise harder at my acting skills." I chuckle along with him now. "You're right I wished to talk to you about something Jonathan, but this is a cause for celebration not a cause for concern." He clasps his hands together and stares me straight in the eye.

"You are nearing your 20th birthday son, and I shall not be around forever."

"Father-" I start but he cuts me off with a wave of his hand.

"Neither, I feel compelled to point out, will those good looks of yours."

"Ah, I'm thoroughly offended. We all know I shall remain strikingly handsome til my death bed." I jest. My father continues as if I hadn't spoken.

"And it will not do me well to stay king all these years until I die. I wish to grow old not _as_ king, but as father of a king."

"You're already a father of a king." I point out and he chuckles.

"Not yet, my son. But the years move swiftly, and it will not be long until it is your turn."

"Father I don't like where this conversation is heading." And it's true, I have a gut twisting feeling in my stomach.

"Well I do." He says and smiles at me. "I wish for you to court."

"Court!" I shout.

"Yes Jonathan. Just court; really, don't get yourself in a tizzy!" He says kindly. "I do understand that it may be a bit early for marriage, though I would not object if it were what you wished. But those young ladies will not stay available forever you know, if you could at least become aquatinted with some as future options, or even enter a long term agreement, it would be most helpful. As I said, those looks will fade."

"Well they may, but I will have money enough for my whole life. Can I not just wait until I am 50 and then marry for money."

"Jonathan." My father warns.

"You know I am only vexing you father, but what do you suppose I do?" A horrible feeling has settled in me at the thought of courting another woman than Clary, let alone marriage.

"I say you see what's out there, and let the chips fall where they may."

I stay silent for a moment, feeling the beginnings of anger bubbling to the surface. "And what of love?"

"Love?" My father asks.

"Yes, love. Am I to marry for love, or do you wish that it to be for some other contract. Land perhaps, or power?"

"Really son." He says, frowning down at me.

"It is really not that strange an idea. I'm sure you've got many a friend in high places. What would you have me do father?" By this stage I'm out of the chair.

"Jonathan please be reasonable. I would not force you into a marriage which you could not stand for. It shall be your decision and your decision alone. But I do not see the reason behind waiting when it can be done sooner rather than later."

"Yes, sooner, but that is not the same as now!" I yell. The king's eyes are full of concern.

He shakes his head and looks up at e in earnest. "I am merely looking out for my son."

"No, you are looking out for your kingdom." I pause. "It's not the same thing."

I know that I shouldn't be feeling angry, that my father only proposed his idea and that he would never force something on me. But I can't shake that horrible feeling and it is only now, looking down at my father that I realise what it is.

One day I will be king, but when that day comes, Clary shall not be by my side. Is not allowed to be by my side. But I think I want her to be.

My feelings have grown so deep for her I cannot bear to envision a future without her in it, even if it is only hypothesised. I shake my head and lower my gaze, the anger wearing off now to weariness. '"I am sorry father, I just need some time to settle my feelings on the matter."

He nods at me and I walk briskly out of his office unknowingly searching for the one person whom can give me solace.

SPOV

Once we began our walk through the hallways, Isabelle surprised me by linking her arm through mine and resting her hand on top of my own in as caring and intimates a gesture as we have shared. I look down at her and smile warmly, loving the slight blush that colours her cheeks.

"Where are we going?" I ask after a minute of silence, her hand sending tingles up and down my arm.

"Where would you like to go?" She asks quietly.

_Anywhere, I'd go anywhere with you._ "Why don't you show me your favourite place?" Isabelle looks up at me again, her black eyes sparkling and dancing in the light of the candles lining the walls. She nods and leads me down another hall.

Soon we reach a cosy outcropping in the palace wall, nestled at the end of one of the long corridors. A marble bench is placed in front of three adjoining floor to ceiling windows, stain glass pattern in all different colours borders the clear glass. Isabelle pulls me to sit next to her on the seat, the cold marble seeping through my thick pants. For a moment we a silent.

"I guess because I don't live here, I don't really have a favourite place or room." Her voice is quiet and melodic "But I have always loved this seat, just to watch the outside world, so pure and clear." Her hand moves up to traces the tickling droplets of water which race down the glass in a bid for freedom. She is crouched by the time the drop she was following finally falls, free of the glass. She looks up at me with a chuckle.

"Is that silly, Simon?"

"Not at all princess, not at all." I whisper. She stands and comes to sit next to me. Suddenly she places her cold palm against my rough cheek and turns my face to look at her.

"Please, call me Isabelle." She breathes. He eyes bore into my own and I lean into her intoxicating scent slightly.

"Isabelle." I whisper and she smiles a breathtaking smile before leaning her head on my shoulder as we watch the rain trickling down the windows, creating a thin veil between the outside world and the one we are wrapped up in here.

CPOV

A knock at the door interrupts me trying to draw Simon's hair as it was the night he broke into the castle. Much as I try I can't perfect the way it was tousled and hung around his eyes. I sigh and snap the book shut, going to open the door. I brighten slightly at the thought of who might be behind the thick wood but then the smile slips almost completely off of my face as I find out who my visitor is.

Marcus, one of the man servants stands in my door way. Despite popular belief, King Herondale takes tremendously good care of all of his servants, all of which have chosen to work in the castle of their own free will, and Marcus is no exception. He is roughly my age with mouse coloured hair and brown eyes. He stands four feet taller than me and is stick thin despite the mountains of food he is given, and is dressed in the finest of cloths.

"Is something the matter?" I ask politely. I don't really know this strange boy; we have only had fleeting conversations here and there around the castle but he almost always tries to make a pass at me and I know that soon my patience will wear thin.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk." He replies.

"Of course." Knowing it is not appropriate for him to be in my bed chambers I slip outside and close the door softly behind me. "What is it Marcus?"

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to town with me once the weather clears up."

I become suddenly weary of where this conversation is heading. "To run am errand for the castle?" I ask.

He clenches and un-clenches his fists. "Well, no, more for leisure purposes." He pauses, building up his confidence. "Like courting." I sigh inwardly.

"I'm terribly sorry Marcus, and I really do appreciate such a sweet gesture but I must say no."

He sighs long and hard. "It's because of the prince, isn't it?" My heart stops.

"No, it has nothing to do with him."

"Don't lie to me!" He yells. "I can see the way you look at him."

I turn to leave. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Play innocent all you want but I know better." My hand reaches for the doorknob but at his next words it falls limply to my side. "What do you think is going to happen hmm? What can he give you?" By this stage my shoulders have clenched in anticipation.

"He's a prince Clarissa, you can never be together! Why would you refuse me when that is so blatantly clear? You can stay with me, rely on me and live a normal life with me. You are nothing to him, just a silly conquest. I don't want to see him hurt you." He reaches to put a hand on my shoulder but I slap it away. "You could do so much better." The irony of those words which would later plague my mind is lost on me in the moment.

Fire laces my veins but along with it is a heart wrenching hurt at the truth of his words. I want to snap and him, but that could come across as admittance to his words. So I simply say. "I think you should go."

"He doesn't love you Clarissa, he can't. And even if he did, as doubtful as that is, you can never be with him. He is a prince; soon to be a king and you are nothing but his servant, the same as me." His words cut deep, not only are they offensive and derogatory but they are also true.

"I said go." There is a hint of hysteria in my voice now.

"My offer still stands if you wish to take it up with me. I am not the only castle hand vying for your affections, but I _will _make you see sense." He stalks off and as soon as his footsteps begin to soften I slip into my room and close the door, lean up against the wood and shake with the effort of not bursting into sobs.

I stay there for what feels like forever but is probably only a few minutes. All of a sudden there is another loud knock at my door and I manage to get out. "I told you to go away!"

'Clary is everything alright." I stand up and swing the door open to find Jace standing there, a concerned expression on his face. I clear my throat.

"Yes, everything is fine, sorry for startling you."

"Who were you expecting?"

"Oh, no one." I wave off his concerns but he gives me a stern look. "Really, I'm fine." I implore and I can see in his eyes that I've won. "Did you want to talk?" I ask quickly, eager to change the subject.

"Yes, if that's alright?" he asks. I smile and nod.

"Of course, come in." He enters and I move to stoke the fire place before sitting next to him on my small bed. It is only then that I realise the indecision and concern clouding his eyes. I put my hand on top of his own without even thinking about it. "Is everything ok Jace?"

He places his own hand on top of mine and smiles down at me. "It is now."

We end up lying on our backs, talking about anything that comes to mind and I find myself craving to know more about him. Every day I spend with Jace my feelings grow deeper, yet throughout the conversation there is a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach as Marcus' words ring in my ears.

A knock on my door causes Jace to leap under the bed and I quickly rush to open it. Isabelle's serving girl, Eliza stands there her face young and open. She smiles warmly at me. "The princess just wanted me to let you know that dinner shall be ready soon."

I smile back at her. "Thank you Eliza, it is much appreciated."

"She also asked me to ask you if you could pace the message on to Master Jonathan, she assumed you would know where he is."

"I'll be sure to do that, he is probably just in the training centre. Thanks again."

"See you later Clary." I smile again at her and then close the door, rushing to the bed where Jace is pulling himself up. As soon as he stands he looks at me and we both break into muffled laughter at how close we were to being found out.

"I best go get ready for dinner then." He says kindly.

"I guess." He walks up to me and leans down to just skim his lips against mine, teasing me with temptation. He pulls back and brushes the tips of his fingers down my jaw line and smiles.

"Thank you, I really needed that, and that conversation."

"Me too." I whisper, and realise how true it is.

"I'll see you at dinner." I nod and he walks out, leaving my mind in a complete and utter mess, confused between elation and guilt.

APOV

My man servant makes the final adjustments on my suit. He is only my servant for the duration of my stay in the Herondale castle but has been most agreeable thus far. I slip on my Jacket and head for the door excited for the dinner that is to come.

Both Magnus and Sebastian agreed to come and hopefully if all goes well we can pass the evening socialising. I rather hope that Magnus will join our circle of friends. I find his energy and enthusiasm infectious and the mysteries around his past intrigue me, not to mention how much I'd like to learn about the warlock. Yes, it should be an enjoyable evening.

My man servant is still pottering about in my chambers when I reach the door and I wonder if he will be coming down for his own dinner soon.

"Will you be going to dinner soon?" He sticks his head out from behind a screen where I assume he is cleaning.

"Yes I shall be sire." He replies.

There is something strange in his eyes tonight but I can't put my finger on it. I shake off the feeling and pull open the door.

"See you soon Marcus, thank you for your help."

"It's my pleasure highness." Comes his reply. I smile slightly and set off down the corridor, excited for the evening to come.

**Ok, there it is guys, again I'm sorry for how long it took me to update. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you want anything specific to happen in the next chapter or at all throughout the plot. There will be more fluff to come I promise. **

**Question: Do you want Malec fluff or not? Please let me know in a review. **

**Thanks **

**Shortstuff.**


	17. Mingling & Midnight Swims

**Target Chapter 17**

**Hello again, long time no see. I am so sorry I've been meaning to complete this chapter for ages now, in fact i think I had it mostly done about 3 weeks ago but never got round to completing it till now. However, I think it is the longest chapter I have written yet; 9 pages on word! And I was going to write even more but I wanted to get this out to everyone, so you'll all just have to wait till the next chapter. **

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews, you all make my day and I love you all so much! And just a few replies:**

**Physalie00 - Yes, I do actually live in Australia, awesome to think that we might have actually met hey? And thank you for the review, it means a lot.**

**Soaking In The Reign - You're right! I hope that's ok with you though, not too much of the same thing hopefully. **

**MIgirl923- Who can't be together; Jace and Clary, or Alec and Magnus. Just a bit confused :)**

**If I haven;t replied to you, it doesn't mean I don't love you because I love you all just a few queries etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**CPOV**

I sweep my unruly hair up into a scraggly bun and smooth my hands over my tunic before I head down to dinner. The corridors are quiets and the even though I thought I would have gotten used to the ever present cold by now, it still causes me to shiver. I have threaded my Morgenstern ring onto a silver chain and it hangs around my neck, the chain rubbing against my collar bone. It is like a huge sign around me reading 'Not to be trusted' but I can't seem to stop wearing it. It's as if now everyone knows who I am I am expecting them to push me away. That would, of course, been the expected outcome, but instead Stephan offered me warmth and protection which is far more than I ever could have asked for. Still, I feel as if I need to make sure they know exactly who they are accommodating.

Slowly, as I near the dining room the sound of footsteps fade away and is replaced by the sound of chatting and laughing. I walk in and take my seat, smiling at Simon who sits opposite me. Magnus is already in an animated discussion with Alec and Simon and Isabelle talk with Jace but I cannot hear what about, for at the end of the table sit the two kings who are laughing loudly about something. The only person not engaged in conversation besides myself is Sebastian. He sits next to me and without turning to look at him I can feel his eyes boring holes into the side of my head.

I take a sip of the water in front of me, not sparing so much as a glace to the glass of wine next to it. Alcohol dulls the senses, I cannot afford such carelessness.

"So clary, it looks like the storm will clear up in time for tomorrow. Are you and Jace going to train?" Isabelle asks me with a sly smile.

"That depends." I reply, putting down my glass and holding Isabelle's gaze. "I feel horrible leaving Simon alone; perhaps you could keep him company? You two seem to get on _so_ well" Isabelle flushes ever so slightly and I hold back a smile.

"Of course." She says.

"That's very kind Isabelle, but I was under the impression that I was going to be in the foundry, cleaning and sharpening some of the blades from the weapons room." Simon interjects timidly. Seeing the look on Isabelle's face however, he quickly backpedals. "But that will hardly take all day, I'm sure we could go for a ride."

Isabelle's mood brightens considerably at that. "That sounds pleasant." She says with a huge smile on her face.

Suddenly, Sebastian shifts in his seat to turn in our direction. "I have never much liked the word pleasant." He says, almost coldly. "I feel that if one is going to express oneself, it might as well include passion and depth of feeling. I cease to find any real feeling in the word pleasant." He drawls.

Izzy sits a little taller. "Well, in future I will be sure to heed your kind suggestions." Then much quieter. "Though I don't remember anyone _asking _for them." My hearing is much keener than the average person's and I am the only one to pick up on Isabelle's quiet remark.

I let out a laugh before I can stop it, and suddenly everyone is looking at me. Even the king's are looking from the corners of their eyes. Izzy has a faint blush colouring her cheeks. I clear my throat and look down...just in time for someone to place the first course, soup, down in front of me in such a way that the bowl tilts and the hot contents slop down my front causing me to scoot back.

It takes me a second to register the sharp burning sensation on my chest, but when I do I hiss out in pain. The part of my chest which is above my tunic has been covered in boiling hot soup, not to mention the mess it has made on my clothing.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jace, on my left side, quickly turns his chair so he can inspect me closer.

"Yes, I'm fine." I grit out.

He looks slightly closer, but not too close as to appear inappropriate. "You've been burnt."His tone is disapproving and he turns to the serving boy or girl whom I still have yet to look at. "Quickly, go fetch some cloth." Then he looks back to me. "I will not pretend to believe that you are so ignorant that you would not know when you're burnt Clary." He says sternly, but with care and concern lacing his words. "I will not think you weak if you speak out when you're injured."

Jace looks into my eyes and smiles softly at me. "Thank you." I say.

Suddenly the serving boy is back with a towel to mop up the mess on my clothes and to rid my skin of the searing soup. However, instead of passing Jace or I the towel so that I may clean myself, he presses it against my skin himself, his hand gliding along the top of my bust as he goes. My hand snaps out in reflex and it takes all my willpower not to twist his wrist and break it. Instead I simply smack it away, hard, so as not to create a spectacle. I can tell Jace noticed the boy's movements too, for he let out a slight growl.

I look up into the face of none other than Marcus. Seething, I grab the towel and hold it against me, ignoring how it presses on my burnt chest.

"I can do it myself, thank you." I ground out.

"My offer still stands, if you need it." He whispers by my ear." I grit my teeth together, knowing he's not talking about the spilt soup. He bows his head and begins walking out, only to flash me a smile as he leaves.

I stand quietly. "I best go clean myself up, please get back to enjoying your dinner."

"Are you certain that you don't need a physician to look at it, my dear?" Stephan asks.

"No I'll be fine. You are much too gracious my king." I smile at him kindly to show my thanks. I can see Jace beginning to stand to help me, but if he did it would seem most inappropriate.

Luckily, Isabelle beats him to it. "I'll help you clean up Clary." She comes and take my arm, smiling down at me.

"Thanks Izzy." I look back to the king. "We'll be back momentarily." Jace's hand brushes mine as we walk past and the gesture soothes the anger bubbling up inside of me.

We walk back to my room and Isabelle sits me down on my bed whilst she fetches some water. Returning with a cloth and a bowl of cold water, she helps me to gently wipe away the soup. Whilst I finish ridding my skin Izzy jumps up and runs to my wardrobe, flicking through the different dresses that I could wear to dinner.

"So what did you and Simon get up to today?" I ask. She pauses for a second, and then continues trifling through my frocks.

"Oh, you know, nothing much. I took him on a tour of the castle." She turns to me. "What about yourself, was Jace gone long?"

"A while, we just spent the afternoon in the library." I lie smoothly.

"That's funny, when Simon and I got to the Library, no one was there." She looks over her shoulder at me and smiles evilly before turning back to the clothes and plucking one out. That's what I love about Isabelle, she doesn't push the subject.

"Ah ha, now what have we here?" Isabelle pulls out a dress and walks over to me. "This should do nicely, it'll help cover that up." She points to the large red splotch on my skin that comes to just under my collar bone. "I mean really, how much of a klutz is that boy?" She shakes her head. "Oh well, it made for a nice excuse for an outfit change." Looking down at my stained tunic I don't feel so optimistic. "Now quickly go put it on, or we'll miss dinner entirely."

Izzy ushers me behind a screen and passes over the dress. It is a deep burgundy and is made with thick, luscious velvet. Fingering the material in my hands I ask; "Izzy, have you been putting dresses into my wardrobe?" There is no way I could have afforded such an expensive dress.

"Maybe, maybe not." Comes her reply. "You know maybe I'm just bored of all your simple clothes. I want you to look the part Clary."

"And what part is that?" I ask halfway through pulling the dress over my head. There's silence. "Izzy?"

"It doesn't matter, just, if you're going to live in a castle you might as well look like royalty." I don't bother to point out the obvious; I'm not royalty, and she continues. "You know, at first I actually thought that dress was a bit conservative, but when I looked at it properly my mind was changed." There is a hint of knowing humour in her voice.

I button the back of the dress up and Isabelle passes me some black heels to wear. Knowing better than to argue I slip them on and turn to look in the mirror. The Dress is thick and heavy and goes all the way up my neck, hiding the burn nicely. The sleeveless gowns' shoulders are inlaid with diamonds which catch the light and sparkle beautifully. But there is no way this dress could be conservative, it has a slit all the way up the thigh. I turn to protest to Isabelle but she stops me.

"Yes, you can wear it, and you shall. You look stunning Clary." She leans over and fixes my hair for me, pulling it back into a loose bun. "There, perfect, now come on, let's go."

We enter the dining hall for the second time that night, only this time I am far move self conscious. I struggle to stop my hands from fiddling with the dress like a child. I don't struggle at avoiding the eyes of everyone sitting at the table, save Isabelle whom I glare at. It doesn't escape my notice though, even without properly looking at anyone, their stunned expressions, especially Jace's whose eyes bug out and jaw hangs open slightly.

I sit and the table settles slightly back into the normal chatter.

"It's good to have you back with us Clary." Stephen says with a smile. Isabelle coughs causing the two kings to laugh.

"It is, of course, a pleasure to have you back too Isabelle." The king says fondly. Izzy flashes him a grin and turns her attention to her food. "Now, there was actually some business that needed discussing tonight." Stephen begins. "Robert is to return home in a couple of days and wants to know if you children will accompany him, or stay here."

There is a moment of silence whilst the pair deliberates.

"Whilst I long to see mother, I am having such a goodtime here that if I could extend my stay I would take the opportunity." Isabelle says.

"I second that." Alec pipes up quietly.

"Well then, it's settled." Robert claps his hands together. "I wouldn't wish to leave either, but alas I have a kingdom to run and a wife to get back to."

"You must bring Mayrse next time you visit." The king says kindly, and Robert nods to him. "Now, with that business finished, we can get back to talking about everything else."

The quiet chatter continues throughout the dinner and thankfully, nothing else goes wrong.

I am quite relived when I can finally leave the dining room and escape the stares. Sebastian spoke rarely throughout the remainder of the meal, but his gaze kept constantly flicking to me, making my stomach knot and my skin crawl. I hurry to my out into the corridor, but an hand on my arm makes me spin around instantly. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as I see Marcus standing in front of me. I really don't need this right now.

"What is it Marcus?" I ask, trying for civility but probably failing.

"What, can't I at least apologise for earlier?" I turn my gaze to his hand still resting on my arm; he notices and quickly pulls it back. "I really didn't mean to spill that soup on you."I nod. "Though I must say, the situation took quite the turn of the good, you look beautiful Clary."

He steps closer to me. "I really have to go..." I begin.

"He can't love you Clary." He whispers, trailing his fingers up my arm. "Why do you torture yourself like this? Let someone love you...let me love you." I shake his hands off, my thoughts a jumble of thoughts crashing into each other and becoming incomprehensible.

"You are much too forward sir." I say. "I think it's best if you let me retire."

He backs down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say quietly.

Just as I continue off down the hall I hear "Clary?" I turn to look at Marcus. He looks young and almost defeated. "You really do look like a princess tonight, but you never can be royalty. Just... just remember that." He smiles a tiny smile that holds no real joy and then turns and walks away. I shake my head and scurry off to my room.

I toss and turn in the bed as I have been doing for the past three hours. Not only are my thoughts a huge tangled mess, but my burn started to hurt just after I went to bed. My whole chest is hot and stings, eliminating any chance of sleep. I really should have asked to see the physician. I sigh and sit up, swinging my legs out of the bed and slipping on pair of flat black shoes. I need to go for a walk.

Even though my night gown is very modest, floor length and long sleeved, I grab my long black cloak. My nightgown tonight is one of my favourites, it is simple and white, but has small, intricate black designs along the sleeves, the front and back and thin lines of the design ringing the dress at intervals. I pad past a window and get a crazy idea of how to cool my burn down.

Slipping my cloak on I head out the castle doors, the ring on its chain bumping along my neck as I go. The outside air is cold and sharp on my face. I inhale deeply and relish in its crispness all the way to the bank of the lake. I slip my cloak off and place it on the bench under the huge weeping willow on the marble bench Jace and I had seen Izzy and Simon sitting on. I kick my shoes of and pad down to the water's edge and slowly walking in.

The water is freezing at first, but the deeper I go in the more comfortable I get. Soon it is at my chest level and the chilled water laps at the burn, soothing and cooling it. I lie on my back, just deep enough that my chest is covered by water, but my face is still above the surface. My ears duck under the water and I am overcome with the complete silence under the water. It is easy, lying like this with my head half submerged beneath the water, to forget the complications of my life back on the shore. I sigh and relax into the water.

**JPOV**

It seems that I am falling into a routine of not being able to sleep. Ever since the night Clary stayed the night, I haven't slept the same. I heave a huge sigh and get out of bed, knowing sleep is no longer an option. The only remedy for my recent insomnia is to take a nice long walk to clear my mind and tire me out. I stalk through the sleeping castle and head out into the gardens.

As I walk through the grounds, I begin to relax. The daily walks calm me and let me sort out my thoughts. I head to my favourite spot, the marble bench under the weeping willow which resides by the lake. I sit there and look out at the water, so serene and constant, through the curtain of leaves which sway in the gentle breeze of the night. As I approach it however, I notice a gleam of white in the water, like the reflection of the moon.

As I walk closer though, I can't place what it is. I brush aside a few of the weeping willow's leaves and go to rest on the bench, only to find it covered by a cloak and shoes lying on the ground. This puzzles me, because I've never seen anyone here before on my night-time strolls. Then it clicks, the shape in the water and the discarded clothes...

I walk out to the water's edge, worried that the person might be in need of help. Then I recognise the expanse of red hair floating by the person's head. Clary. I break into a smile despite myself and kick off my shoes. I wade slowly into the water, she's a fare way out, but slowly, I get close enough to distinguish her features. She has her eyes closed and is floating gentle along the water.

"Clary?" I call.

She snaps up out of the water and is startled when she sees me. "Jace?" She asks. "What are you doing out here."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." She has crossed her arms over her chest and ducked down so that only her neck and head are above the water. She is slightly flushed, embarrassed at being caught. "Can I join you?" She looks at me, surprised. "Trouble sleeping." I explain.

"Oh, of course." She says, and we swim a bit further out. "You know-" She breaks off and looks down sheepishly, into the murky depths.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"Well, if you're having trouble sleeping, I might be able to help."I look at her questioningly and she elaborates. " When I lived with my father, I often couldn't sleep , so I would sneak out to the lake by our house. I used to lie in the water for hours, dipping my ears under water so I could block out the outside world. So it was just me and the sky."She whispers the last part and stares up at the sky, it's thousands of stars shine in her eyes.

"Would you like to try it?" She asks.

"Yes." I whisper. We float in the water, our heads side by side, but our bodies pointing in different directions, like a human compass, suspended in the middle of the lake. I can feel her hair in the water by my face, mingling and twisting with mine. We float for the longest of moments, resting ourselves in a companionable silence and for the first time in as long as I can remember, I relax, I don't have to be anyone, impress anyone, live up to anyone. An enormous weight is lifted from my shoulders, and even if it is only for a moment, I can feel the calm all the way through my bones.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask. Wanting to know what had caused her to come out here in the first place.

"Nothing of importance." She says distantly, her voice obscured by the expanse of water surrounding us. But I feel as if there's something she's not telling me.

"I might be able to help." She is quiet for another immeasurable moment, and I think she won't answer me.

'Jace," She finally whispers. "Do you ever wish things were different?"

"How do you mean?" I ask just as softly.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we hadn't met. It would be so much easier. Do you ever wish for that?"

I don't even have to think about the question before I can answer. "No."

"Do you ever wish you weren't a prince and I wasn't a pauper?"

"No."

She seems to hold her breath before asking the next question.

"Do you ever wish I wasn't a Morgenstern?"

"No." Then I have a thought. "Do you?"

Clary's reply is bitter and filled with self loathing.

"Every minute of every day."

Silence encases us in the form of a never ending black blanket above us and cool, black expanse below us.

"You know I don't care about your past and your family."

"But I care about yours." She says. "And...and-" Her voice is suddenly thick.

I shift myself in the water and turn to face her. "Clary, what's wrong?" My voice is laced with the concern I feel.

"It's nothing, nothing." She waves me off, and goes to turn her head away from me, but I stop her. I cup her face and make her look at me,

"Don't do this." I say strongly, but kindly. "Don't block up your emotions, don't hide from me." A single tear is sliding down her perfect cheek and I lean down and kiss it away. "It doesn't make me think of you as weak, you are already the strongest person I know. Don't shut me out." My voice lowers to a whisper. "What's wrong?"

She sighs, but I can feel her relax slightly under my hands. "I'm just stressed is all, what we have, it's hard." I pull her to me and cradle her against my chest.

"I know, but it's worth it, you know that don't you?" She nod's feebly. I kiss the crown of her head softly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Clarrissa." I say truthfully. "And I love you more than anything I've ever loved before." For a minute, it looks like she's about to cry again, but then she pulls my face down to hers and kisses me sweetly.

She pulls back just slightly, and while her lips are less than a centimetre from my own she whispers; "I love you too, Jace. More then you know." My breath hitches. It's the first time she has ever said the words to me and my heart swells so much with love I fear it might burst.

I lean down and kiss her soft lips. She grabs onto my shoulders and leans into me, wrapping her small hands around my neck. I pull back and pepper kisses all over her face, her cheeks, eyes, mouth, chin, and forehead and then slowly around her jaw and down her neck. Taking my time to pour as much love into my kisses as humanly possible. Her hands lock tighter around my neck and my pulse jumps.

Then I see the dark red blotch on her chest and I push aside part of her dress to see it clearer. I touch it lightly with my finger and she hisses and moves back slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier, I wanted to but Isabelle beat me to it."

"Not to mention it would look entirely too suspicious if you were to help me." She says, with a hint of humour to her tone.

"I didn't think that far ahead;" I admit sheepishly. "I was just worried about you." She looks into my eyes and places a hand on my cheek.

"Really?" She asks.

Instead of replying I lean down and kiss the middle of the burn. I feel her sudden intake of breath and almost chuckle at her increase in heart rate. I love evoking these emotions from Clary. Slowly, so slowly, I plant feather light, butterfly kisses up along the burn, up her neck and then on her full lips. She sighs into the kiss and deepens it, gripping the back of my neck tighter. Our legs are tangled together, and our bodies press against each other all the way down, as tight as possible. I can feel Clary's heart on mine and I never want to leave her embrace.

Too soon we break apart. Clary reaches up and traces my face with her fingertips. I close my eyes as her hand explores my features. Utterly content, and at peace.

"We have to go." She whispers.

"I know, but I don't want to."

"Me either." We stare into each other's eyes for a second longer, and then I scoop Clary's tiny frame up in my arms and carry her out. She squeals in protest and by the time we reach the shore we are both laughing as quietly as we possibly can.

I let her gently out of my arms and try not to look at her in her mostly see through nightgown. Clary quickly slicks on her velvet dressing gown and we pick up our possessions and walk slowly back up to the castle.

When we finally reach her door, I dread saying goodbye. I cup her face and kiss her long and sweet, loving the rosy glow on her cheeks afterwards.

"Goodnight Clary." I whisper.

"Goodnight Jace."

"Will you say it just once more?" I ask, and I know she knows what I'm talking about.

Clary leans closer and speaks sure and strong, saying each word carefully.

"I love you, Jace Herondale."

CPOV

No matter how much I snuggle down into the sheets on my bed, nothing can warm me tonight. A chilling iciness has settled in the pit of my stomach that has nothing to do with the castles freezing walls. Sleep has become impossible. Every time I try to close my eyes Marcus' voice fills my ears and my eyes snap back open.

How could Jace love me? I'm a nobody, a servant, a Morgenstern. It doesn't make any sense. And there is no way in heaven or earth that I am good enough for him. Who do I think I am, polluting his perfection with all the evil inside of me?

I roll over, trying to block the thoughts and throw them from my mind. I've been lying in my bed, chilled and depressed for two hours now, and sleep is still nowhere to be found. The thoughts that torture me have been as relentless as they are haunting, but even worse is that fact that they're true.

I jump out of bed and walk over to my wardrobe. Sitting in the bottom is a relatively small, black velvet box, and inside are an assortment of different herbs, plants and vials filled with liquids. I take one of the small cups inside, crush a bit of one herb into it, and pour over a splash of a thin, dark blue fluid. I toss the mixture down, gagging on its horrid taste and then climb back into bed.

I can slowly feel my body relax as the effects of the strong sleeping draught take over. Eventually, I slip off into a deep sleep, unperturbed, and unaware of the problems of the outside world. I wonder, if I would have been so relaxed, if I knew the following morning would be met with terrified screams.

**Soooo, what do you all think? Please review and let me know. There's not much Malec in this I know, but that will have to be built up to. For those who didn't want any Malec, rest assured it will not be in every chapter and it will not be nearly as prominent as Clace, but I love the Malec, so I have to put some in!**

**Just one last question for you all ~ Do you want me to reply to all of your reviews like I did at the top in this chapter? Yes/ no? Let me know in a review. **

**Thanks again!**

**- Shortstuff.**


	18. What has to be said

**Target Chapter 18**

**What needs to be said**

**I feel so horrible right now; over a month to update! It's a miracle that I still have any readers left at all. I am so sorry, i've been writing this chapter for the past month but i've been so busy I just haven't had time to finish it. First I had my VCE 1&2 drama solo performance which has taken over my life for the past semester and rove me crazy in the last couple of weeks before the performance night. Then I had revision and exam week which were just another thing to worry about, and I've just come out of work experience week which was completely draining. Sorry again!**

**I'm going to reply to a few reviews now because most people seemed up for that, (if you're wondering about the Malec situation look at my reply to Mr. Ma' zin) :**

**Moonlight Blizzard- Those are some pretty cool ideas right there, and i'll definitely look into incorporating some, but I won't give too much away so as not to ruin any upcoming surprises. P.S- I love the name!**

**Mr. Ma' zin- I can assure you that I will most definitely include Malec in this story because I simply love the pairing. However, because I wish to stay true to the time the story is set in, their relationship will be a slow developing one, but will have just as much love!**

** MIgirl923- I won't give too much away but I'm a sucker for happy endings ;)**

**If I didn't reply to you it isn;t because I don;t love you or though your reviews were worse than the ones left by the people above, it's just that there were a little more specific so I could more easily reply. To all of you I just want to say a huge thank you for your patience and support and reviews which always make my day! Thank you, you all get virtual hugs! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the story line and made up characters. **

The sound of a blood curdling scream jolts me awake. I move to stand but almost collapse back onto the bed; my body a few steps behind my mind. I feel groggy and slow and am concerned until I remember the sleeping drought from last night, and last night. I curse under my breath. How stupid can you get Clarissa?

I shake my head, my curls spilling down around me and rolling softly to the bottom of my back. I straighten myself and run out the door, trying to locate the source of the screams, my dagger gripped firmly in my hands. It doesn't take long, and I quickly notice that the dagger will not be necessary.

A maid is kneeling on the floor, her hand covering her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks. Lying crumpled on the floor by her knees, is Marcus, his shirt soaked and crusted with blood and his eyes devoid of life. My stomach twists at the sight and my pulse jumps as I become hyper alert. I move to the woman and gently help her up.

"Listen to me." I say softly. "I promise everything is going to be alright, but I need you to go get the king." She just stands there, shocked her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with fear. "Now." I say more firmly and lightly push her in the direction of the king's chambers. That too, turns out to be unnecessary as Stephan quickly walks up to us, a concerned expression on his face.

"Clarissa, what is the ruckus about? I heard-" He gasps when he sees Marcus. "- screams." The king whispers. The maid scurries off but is quickly replaced by Izzy, Alec, Simon and Jace all coming from different directions of the castle. I realise that for the second time I am left standing in my nightgown in front of the royal family.

"I heard them too, sire. But when I got here it was too late." I say. I can see the rest of the group coming and turn to face them ."Stop, don't come any closer."

"Why, what's going on?" Simon asks, he continues to move closer and I shoot my arms out, signalling that they can't come any closer.

"I said stay back." I say again, a tone of authority in my voice. I am in my field of expertise and I know exactly what to do.

"Has something happened?" Izzy tries to look past me.

"Clary?" Jace's voice is full of concern, but I know that it isn't for whatever else is going on, it is for me. Just that thought makes my heart both soar and ache at the same time and my head lighten. I take a deep breath.

"Marcus is dead, we just found his body." A collective gasp sounds through the group and I see Isabelle instinctively grasp onto Simon's arm.

I can hear all of them begin to talk at once and realise that if I don't act quickly a huge fuss will be made and the whole castle will be here in a matter of minutes. "Sire, it might be prudent if you take everyone to go and have some tea. I can assure you I'll be able to take care of this." I incline my head toward the body lying at my feet.

After a moment of hesitation Stephan seems to come to the realisation that I know what I'm talking about, and that experience has taught me how to handle these delicate situation."Yes, you're right." The king nods his head and strides quickly over to the group. "We can talk the matter over in the dining hall." The group begins to head off but I call out and stop them.

"Until I return make sure you all stay put in the dining hall with a large amount of guards. Don't go out of their sight, the murderer may still be in the castle, though I doubt it. I won't be long." Stephan nods and hurries everyone down the hall.

The minute they are out of sight all the energy leaves my body and slip to the floor beside Marcus' body. His unseeing eyes stare up at me accusingly, asking why I wasn't able to save him. I reach over and tug gently on his blood matted hair in despair, Marcus didn't deserve this; he wasn't part of this war. I can feel hot, angry tears begin to prick in the backs of my eyes and then threaten to spill over.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, my voice thick. "It's all my fault." If only I hadn't taken that potion perhaps I could have woken and saved him. I was in too deep a sleep to protect anyone. I am riddled with equal parts guilt and anger. It could have just as easily been Jace lying here because of my stupidity. Just the thought causes a panic in my heart. It's my job to keep the occupants of this castle safe and I've been doing a horrible job of it.

An anger at myself bubbles up and I shout out in frustration and Greif, throwing my knife to the ground and pounding the solid castle walls until the skin threatens to split. I sit by Marcus and have to force myself to take deep, deliberate breaths. The murderer may still be in the castle, I remind myself, which means I have to clean this up as quickly as possible and get back to the others, to Jace.

I stand and haul Marcus' corpse over my shoulder, the feel of his dead skin so close to mine makes me want to hurl, but I clamp my mouth shut and grunting slightly as I push him into a comfortable carrying position, I walk as quickly and quietly as I can down to the dungeons and put him in one of the empty cells where a physician can come and perform an autopsy. I lay Marcus' body gently on a bed of straw and push his thin hair out of his eyes and close his lids. Looking in from the inside, he simply looks like he's sleeping.

For the first time in a long time, I find myself kneeling next to his body and praying for Marcus; whispering a short prayer and then touching his cheek lightly with my palm.

"Find peace, friend." I whisper and then stride quickly out of the dungeons . On my way back to where I found Marcus, I quickly fill a bucket with water and grab an old scraggly cloth. Luckily, most of the castle is still asleep, and I don't run into any body.

I arrive at the space of floor where Marcus' blood has dried and crusted in a big, uneven circle. I set to work scrubbing freezing tiles, getting rid of the evidence so as not to frighten the rest of the castle. As I work, the bloody water swirling around and through my fingers and the soaked cloth, a revelation hits me with such speed and force that I'm almost knocked backwards. My heart clenches and the backs of my eyes begin to sting, a huge, heavy weight settles on my shoulders and in the pit of my stomach, weighing me down. I force myself to focus on the task at hand and quickly finish up.

As I stand to leave again, I look down at my work. No one would guess that less than fifteen minutes ago a dead body had been lying there, blood blanketing the floor. I stash the bucket behind a door and sprint off down the corridors to reach the dining room, silently praying that nothing has happened to the family which I have come to hold so dear to my heart.

Two of our burliest guards stand out the front of the wide doors, their swords ready to snap into action. Their eyebrows rise as I come to a skidding halt in front of them, my hair a wild disarray spilling down my back and shoulders and my thin nightgown wrapping around my legs. I let out a puff of air and a tendril of hair hanging down my face floats into front of my eyes. I clear my throat and straighten my back, walking briskly to the door. The guards still seem to be getting over their shock, but quickly open the doors for me. I incline my head and stride in.

I am swamped instantly.

Everyone is trying to talk at once, questions flying my way a mile a minute.

"What's going on?"

"Why do we have to stay here?"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Is is safe?"

And then a trill shriek of fear; "Why are you covered in blood?"

Jace is at my side in an instant, working his way past everyone else to inspect me himself. The group has fallen silent with worry. Jace's hands move to the front of my gown which until then I hadn't realised was partially covered in blood, then he brushes my cheek with the pad of one of his thumbs. It comes away red. I gather my inner strength and gently push his hands away and take a step back. He looks confused.

"I'm fine." I say. "It was Marcus' blood." I look at the floor in shame.

Stephan steps through the group and looks at me with eyes so similar to his son's I can't help but feel my heart breaking because of my decision. It has to be done, I remind myself.

"May I speak with you, Clarissa?" He asks, indicating the furthest corner of the room.

"Of course, sire." I bow my head and follow him away from the others.

He leans against the wall on his side, his eyes looking weary and tired and his face seeming to have aged impossibly in the space of half an hour.

"I was going to wait a while before I did this because I was unsure of how you would take it, but, considering the circumstances I might as well ask you now." He looks intensely at me. "Clarissa, I fear that something horrible is coming, and this morning has only confirmed that it may already be upon us. We need your expertise now more than ever. That is why I'm asking you to become the captain of my guard. You will of course still be Jonathan's personal guard, but these desperate circumstances call for exceptions. I need you to rally my soldiers and prepare them, and to keep my family safe."

I bow low, my hair slipping down my shoulders. "It would be my honour, sire."

"And because of your knowledge and grace, I would like to ask you to join my council so that we may not only learn from your strength and courage in battle but also your sensibility and morality."

"You ask to much of me majesty." I breathe.

"I ask only what is necessary."He says evenly.

"Then I accept."

"I trust your judgement completely, Clarissa." His tone is completely sincere and I feel like smiling and crying simultaneously.

"Thank you Sire." I bow at him.

"It is I who should be thanking you, my child." He smiles at me and nods his head for me to go.

I hurry back to the front doors and ask the two guards stationed at the doors to gather all the palace guards and to convene out the front of the dining hall. They stay still for a minute, as if contemplating whether they should follow my orders.

"Now, please." I say, but the voice I wanted to come out strong and sure instead sounds weary and ragged. They nod and head off, leaving me to rub my temples in an effort to sooth my aching head.

The door behind me opens and two warm, big hands settle on my shoulders. Jace. I can feel the heat radiating off of his body close behind me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asks, his breath tickling the back of my neck and causing me to shiver. I step forward, out of his embrace and away from his warmth.

"Just fine thank you." I reply curtly.

"Clary, is everything alright?" He moves to stand closer and I step back.

"Your concern is endearing Jonathan, but not warranted." My words come out soft and flimsy, the jab behind them obviously unbelievable. But they still cut deep. Just as he is about to retort, a horde of soldiers arrive in front of us, they fill up the hallway and squish together trying to hear what I have to say.

I clear my throat and speak loudly over the quiet murmur passing through the men. "Good morning everyone. I trust that you have all heard of the events that took place earlier on." I look at them all expectantly, waiting for an answer or even just a nod. All I get are stares. I stand in confusion for a minute, wondering what was wrong until I saw some of the lusty glints in a few of the soldier's eyes. Jace must have seen it too because he comes up behind me and wraps his jacket over me. It is too long and hangs past my wrists but I quickly fasten the front and whisper a thank you to Jace.

I clear my throat and they all snap out of it. "If you would all be so kind as to keep your focus men." I begin, folding my arms over my chest. "I need you all to split up into groups and search the castle for any intruders. You are not allowed to search in groups less than 3 men strong, we have already lost one man this morning and I don't plan on losing any more."

I hear a soft laugh from one of the soldiers. "Yeah, whatever you say toots." His voice is sarcastic and derogatory. I step forward to tell him who exactly he is dealing with but another voice stops me.

"Excuse me?" Jace's voice is deadly calm laced with menace. An involuntary shiver slips down my spine.

The soldier shuffles his feet uncomfortably and squirms under the prince's glare. "I...I meant no harm sire, honestly."

"I expect more respect from a man talking to a woman, let alone the newly appointed captain of the royal guard." The men look at each other, surprised and confused. "If any of you every speak to her that way, or _look_ at her that way again, you will have me to deal with." The all nod solemnly.

I clear my throat and continue. "Quickly make your rounds and then station yourselves around and throughout the castle until you receive your next orders. From here on out this castle is under lockdown; no one gets in or out without my ok, understood?"The all nod again and run off in different directions.

Once they have all gone I sigh and turn to Jace. "You didn't have to do that you know." I say wearily. "I can defend myself." He chuckles, making my heart ache.

"Oh, I know." He moves to wrap his arms around me but I pull back.

"No, you don't understand, I don't need you to stick up for me. Especially not in front of the soldiers, I cannot come across as weak."

He tries to move closer to me but I step away. "Hey, they aren't going to think you weak, I was just trying to uphold your honour. The truth is I was just getting jealous with the way they were looking at you, and I got a bit protective." He tries to take my hand, concerned, but I snap it away.

"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, not the other way around."My words come out harsh and angry. I can see the confusion clearly on his face now and it eats away at my heart.

"Clary, what's wrong?" I look into his molten gold eyes and melt myself under the intensity. Not now, not yet. I reason with myself. I'll talk to him later. The fight whooshes out of me and I crumble like a deflated balloon.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I rub my temples and walk back into the dining hall. Everyone is sitting around the grand table where there breakfast had been laid out. None of it was touched. Jace takes his seat but I walk to the end of table and stand behind an empty chair. For a minute, there is complete and utter silence.

"Clary, what is going on?" Isabelle's voice is strained with worry and weariness. Her face is clean of any makeup and her eyes look deep, dark and tired.

"I believe that Marcus was murdered early this morning and that the perpetrator may still be in the area, possibly even the castle." I take a deep breath before I continue. "And I believe that it was organised by the same people who tried to kill the prince all those months ago. For this reason I have ordered the castle be placed under lockdown for the remainder of the day or until further notice until we can make sure the murder is not hiding inside or attempts another attack."

The silence stretches on as everyone digests what I have just said.

"So where does that leave us?" Alec asks, looking up under his thick black fringe.

"None of you are allowed to be by yourselves at any one time. You may either be accompanied by a guard, or myself." A throat clearing makes my turn to face Simon.

"We've sparred many times Clary, surely you think I am protection enough." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I guess you're right Simon, but never for too long, you may have some skills in the art of defending yourself but they will not be enough to protect you from whoever this person is."

"And why is that, my dear?" Stephan asks.

"Because they were able to sneak into this castle and kill one of our men without us even knowing it. Marcus may not have been the strongest of people but I do know that he would not have been killed easily either. No, this person knows what they're doing and it was not a random attack either, it must have been planned." The king nods his head showing only calmness.

"Alright then, we will follow your rules until you say it is safe. We will spend the day in the castle in the presence of a guard."

"Thank you your majesty, I am sorry for interrupting your plans but it is crucial for your safety." He laughs now.

"Oh my dear, it is no problem, you have done more for this family then I can say and I trust your judgement. It is no problem."

"Thank you." Quickly I remember something. "There is something else though." I look to him to see if I can continue.

"Go on." He says.

"Because of when the attack occurred, I would like permission to ask you all to sleep here in the dining hall tonight so that I may watch over you all and guarantee your safety."

"It seems wise, my child." I nod my head in thanks. I hear Izzy ask Simon and Alec if they would like to go to the library. "Perhaps I could accompany you?" The king asks.

The group heads off to the door but when they reach it Alec stops and turns around. "Jace, are you coming."

He looks up at me with concern filled eyes. "No, I think I'll be alright here."

Alec nods. "Take care brother."

Jace looks up at me and stares into my eyes. "Don't worry, Clarissa will protect me." The group moves out and the door closes behind them, leaving us in total silence once again.

For a moment, we both just stay where we are, our gazes locked in a silent battle. Slowly, Jace rises from his seat and walks over to me. Even though I know I should move away I stay where I am, tired of pushing him away. Jace stands behind me and runs his hands slowly and softly up my arms to rest on my shoulders. He leans in closer until I can feel the heat radiating off of him all down my body. Jace leans his face closer and stops his lips mere millimetres from my neck. I can feel his warm breath against my skin and a shiver runs down my spine.

Slowly, Jace runs his lips up my neck to rest under my ear lobe. He stops there and whispers teasingly "One way or another, I'll get it out of you." I snap back into reality and realize that my head had lolled back involuntarily and my muscles had completely relaxed. I tense back up and snap around, catching the prince off guard.

In my hands I hold a dagger, pressed lightly over Jace's stomach. I know that I have to avoid this conversation, now isn't the right time to be bringing up my feelings.

"What are you doing?" Jace asks, confused.

I move back a few steps and stand in a sparring position."Training you. What did you think, a person infiltrates this castle and murders an occupant and we would just conveniently miss a training session?" I quip. He still seems unsure.

"No you're not, you're trying to change the subject." Jace begins to walk closer to me again so I throw a dagger at him. He plucks it easily from the air.

"Get into a stance so we can begin." I say, but Jace is restless and won't drop the subject.

"We've never even done weapon training, you said we had to work on hand to hand combat first." He says accusingly.

"Desperate times..." I say. "Besides, I'm sure you know how to handle a dagger by now."

"Of course I do!" He says, exasperated.

'Then show me." I can see a glint in his eyes, showing his competitive side coming through.

He lunges at me and I block him easily. He tries to jab near my heart and I deflect him. He tries to make my drop my blade but my grip stays firm. It continues like this, him attacking and me defending, until I decide to make a point.

After his next attack I slide my blade across his and then turn my dagger to flick his out of his grasp. Then I trip his ankles and he falls to the floor. I move to straddle him, my dagger at his throat.

"I told you to get into a stance, it would have made you're opening less sloppy." I joke. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to survive."

"Clary, you don't have to continuously push me away, just tell me what's wrong." He pleads.

"Again!" Is my stiff reply.

We spar again but this time I add in a few attacking moves which he learns to block easily. Yet the result is the same, me standing over him with my dagger to his throat.

"Try incorporating the hand to hand combat training in with your knife skills." I coach as I help Jace back onto his feet.

We begin again, and then again and on and on, and each time I give him more instructions and teach him new moves as we spar. Jace is a quick learner and over the course of a few hours his technique and skill has improved tenfold.

I stop after a few hours and wipe the sweat from my brow. "It must be nearly time for dinner, we should stop." He nods and takes a swig of water from the table. "I best go get changed, but i'll walk you to the library first so that you aren't on your own."

"Clary-"He begins to protest but I hold up my hand.

"Rules are rules, sire, even for you." I joke. But his eyebrows scrunch up and he scowls.

"Don't call me that." Jace says quietly. I just look at him solemnly and begin the silent walk to the library.

Once I arrive back at my room I pull off my sweaty night gown and slip into a pair of black pants and a plain black leather tunic. I walk to my vanity and furiously brush my curls, frustrated with myself for letting the intruder get to close to Jace. And for then not having the nerve to tell him what must be said.

I stop and look at myself in the mirror; wide emerald eyes rimmed with black dark circles, long red curls spilling wildly around my face , a small nose, full pink lips, and clear porcelain skin. All the features of Clarrissa Morgenstern. The servant who fell in love with the prince. I sigh and cover my face with my hands, trying to gather my thoughts. When I look back at myself I make a decision. I will tell the prince what I can't bear to say because it must be said, for all of our sakes.

I finish getting ready and head back down to the dining hall. When I get there I notice the guards stationed at all the entrances and exits and continuing down each corridor. I nod my head to the two standing by the entrance and they nod back in respect and let me through.

Dinner passes relatively quickly with the king occupying my attention as we discuss the set up of the palace guards and possible escape routes and hiding places. The whole thing was draining and everyone else at the table looked increasingly concerned now that the sun has gone down.

When we finish, a dozen burly male servants come into the room and move the table to the corner of the room and then spread mattresses out over the floor and blankets and pillows with them. The chandelier is blown out and candles are scattered about the room to make it darker. Everyone leaves and comes back in their nightclothes, Isabelle wrapped in a heavy dressing gown over her midnight blue nighty. They all choose a bed and settle down rather quickly, including the king.

I pull a chair close the entrance but facing the royals and collapse into it, folding a blanket over my lap.

"Clary, what are you doing, aren't you going to sleep in your bed?" Isabelle asks, indicating to a vacant bed. I am touched that they had one prepared for me and can't help but feel loved. "I'm afraid not Izzy, no, tonight I'm on stakeout duty, to protect you all."

"You don't have to do that." That reasons.

"No, it's fine, I want to." She raises her eyebrows at me. "I won't be able to sleep anyway because of the worry, this way I can put my nerves at ease." It is mostly true, and I would find it difficult to sleep, but my eyes have begun to droop and feel heavy. She seems convinced and hunkers down into her covers, rolling on her side to face the bed next to her, where Simon lays.

Slowly the royals begin to relax and drift off to sleep and for about an hour I sit and watch them, feeling a strange sense of calm and happiness knowing that they are all alright. Then there's a movement to my right and my hand instantly flies to my dagger. But as the person comes closer and their face is illuminated by the glow of a nearby candle I realise that it is just Jace.

"Oh," I say. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry Clary but you have to put me out of my misery, I won't be able to sleep until you tell me the cause behind your strange behaviour today." He looks at me with such concern filled eyes that my heart clenches with pain.

I nod and whisper. "Ok, I do owe you an explanation," Looking about the room at all the sleeping royals I reply "Lets slip outside so as not to wake anybody." He nods his head and we quietly slip out of the dining hall into the corridor outside.

The two guards standing by the door jump when we emerge, unsure of why we would be leaving the safety of the hall.

"Would you please give us a moment, we won't take long." I ask quietly.

"Of course, Captain." They nod and walk off round a corner and I sigh, fighting the urge to slump against the cold palace wall. I rub my sore temples and close my eyes, thinking of how I can best say this. Jace waits patiently and when I open my eyes again, his face is concerned and un-guarded, all his emotions on full display. The way I have always loved it.

"I have recently come to the conclusion, that taking in our current circumstances, it would be best if we were to keep our relationship strictly professional." For a moment there is utter silence as Jace takes in what I've just said.

"Pardon?" He asks, shocked.

"We can no longer see each other." I whisper.

"What, why not? We haven't been found out have we?" He asks alarmed.

"No nothing like that." I sigh. "I cannot protect you and love you at the same time Jace, I've become too distracted." My voice begins to waver and I can feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes. "It came too close this morning, that could have so easily been you." My heart clenches at the thought.

"But it wasn't, Clary, It wasn't." Jace moves to hold me by the shoulder and cup my face but I turn it away.

"It could have been, because of my stupid actions." I say roughly, feeling my anger at myself bubbling to the surface.

"You can't do this Clary." He pleads.

"What do you mean, I can't?" I ask.

"I can see in your eyes that this isn't what you want, you need me as much as I need you. Please, don't do this. I can see that you still love me, and that's worth fighting for." He tries to meet my eyes but I remain stoic and won't look at him. It breaks my heart to see his expression change from hopeful and pleading to confused and hurt. "Don't tell me it was all a lie." He whispers hollowly. "That this meant nothing to you, that everything was fake. Don't do that too me Clary!" I hold back a sob. "Did you every even love me?"

I finally break and look at him, my eyes moist with unshed tears. "Of course I did. Don't be a fool Jace, I still do," I can't help myself from stroking his perfect cheek once. "So much."

"Then what are you saying?" he asks quietly, his voice full of dread.

"That I came to a decision this morning."

"And that is?"

"That indulging my feelings is not as important as protecting your life." As soon as I say it I feel hollow and empty.

"And what of my feelings?" He asks hotly.

I reply with more ice lacing my voice then I meant. "I am not here to protect your _feelings_, sire."

Jace drops his hands at that but doesn't step away. His face takes on such a hurt and pained expression that I almost fall apart. He closes his eyes and turns his head away. "Don't call me that. Please Clary, that's the least you can do. After everything we've said and done..." He trails off and shakes his head. "If you call me that it's like you're erasing all of it, pretending that it never happened. And I don't think I can live with that Clary."

When he looks back at me I move to hold the door of the dining hall open for him. "Goodnight, Sire." His face takes on the expression of a completely defeated man and even though I can see that he wants to fight back, he doesn't. Jace walks past me back into the darkness of the dining hall and I quickly follow, sitting back down in my chair and dreading the night that is to come.

**I hated writing this last part! And it may just have been me but I didn't feel like this chapter was as neat as some of my other, not to say that they're very neat either! Anyway, tell me what you thought in a review. Thank you all so much!**

**xoxo,**

**Shortstuff. **


	19. My new pen name!

Hello everybody!  
>This is not an update I'm sorry to say. I just wanted to let you all know that I've changed my pen name. Finally! I am now officially lockedoutofheaven. An update should be coming in the very near future, though, so keep your eyes peeled. Thank you for all the support, the reviews all make my day and I love you all!<p>

P.S I would love it if you could all follow me on my new tumblr account for my fan fiction: .com ,for estimated update times and other random stuff and if you have any questions etc. (i'm not sure if the url came up, it's just my pen name with 'fics' on the end and then the normal url for tumblr . )

Thanks again.

-LOOH


	20. Bird Songs & French Songs

**Target Chapter 19**

**Hello my lovely readers! I had originally been hoping to get this up on either Christmas or new Years, but alas, my life got in the way. However, it is the longest chapter I have ever written! Anyway, I would love to hear how all of your Christmas's and New Years were and if any of you have any major plans or resolutions for 2013. I'll fess up and tell you all that I actually haven't got a resolution for this year, I'm just going to have as much fun as possible :)**

**Here is the link for the song that Clary sings later on in the chapter: watch?v=YQ9LP3xsaqc , the song is called 'Encore du temps' and was performed in the French musical 'Le Roi Soleil'. Just imagine it a bit slower and softer, not as intense as the singers sing it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So, as an extremely late Christmas/New Years present to you all, here is Chapter 19!**

**JPOV**

I am woken by the sounds of birds chirping, whispered laughter and the feel of the sun's heat on my face. Usually, this would be the perfect beginning to a morning, and for a second I even sit and stretch my aching arms out above my head, a grin plastered on my face. But my grin slips and my stretch falters when I remember last night, suddenly the birds and laughter seem distant and the sun not so warm.

My body feels old, sore and devoid of life and the world seems to darken to a dull gray colour, I sigh and swipe my hand across my face before closing my eyes and threading my fingers through my hair to yank at my scalp. Damn Clary, damn her and her sense of nobility, guilt and honour, and damn me for loving her so much. I groan into my blankets, wanting nothing more than to hold her close to me, tangle my fingers in her luscious curls, kiss her delicate lips.

I am broken from my little pity party when the faint sounds of talking reaches my ears. I unwillingly raise my head from my hands and look around for the source of noise. Isabelle and Simon sit in their respective mattresses, both of them still tangled in blankets, and are talking quietly to each other. Izzy's high, tinkling laugh echoes throughout the room once again and I watch in awe as the pair talk, Simon playing absently with a lock of her long raven hair. The conversation makes me feel slightly homesick, and another feeling which I would only later, in the confines of my own room and thoughts, would discover was a longing for the easy, carefree way in which they were with each other. I shuffle uncomfortably.

They must have heard me shifting because Isabelle turns to look at me over her shoulder and her face breaks into a smile. "Jace! You're up." She turns fully to face me, her long and uncombed hair spilling down her shoulders over her night dress. "Good morning."

"Good morning Izzy." I say, smiling at her, probably unconvincingly.

A groan is heard from the pile of blankets in between us, where Alec lays, buried in quilts and his head half covered by his pillow. All I can see of him is his unruly mop of black hair jutting out at every which angle. "Why are you people up at such an ungodly hour?" His voice is muffled but we can still hear him.

Isabelle continues as if he hadn't talked. "Is it just me or is sleeping on the floor absolutely horrible for one's joints." She stretches in the sun, much like a cat, and I can see Simon visibly trying to tear his eyes away, but failing miserably.

"Yes, I do feel a crick coming up in my neck." Simon replies, massaging the joint between his throat and shoulder.

Another groan from the pile of blankets.

"Oh Alec really, its nine thirty in the morning, stop complaining." Izzy jests.

"What!" Alec's head shoots up and I can't suppress my laughter at his shocked expressions and his bed hair. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because I was rather busy talking with Simon, and you didn't seem inclined to rise any way." Isabelle says politely. "This whole thing is quite fun actually, isn't it? I feel as if I'm five years old again."

I'm too distracted to reply though, because my thoughts have drifted elsewhere. I look to the seat by the dining hall's entrance only to find it empty, the blanket Clary used folded up neatly on the seat, and a random palace guard standing by the door.

"Where's Clary?" I ask and look around the room, searching for any sign of her.

"And Uncle?" Alec asks.

Just as I'm about to get up to go a look for them, the wide doors swing open and in strolls my father looking clean and fresh, but ten years older. The strain and worry is evident in his tired face and weary eyes.

"Good morning children." He says, sitting in the unoccupied chair a few feet from us. We all chorus good morning. "I am happy to say that thus far the palace seems to be clean of any intruders, however Clarissa has said that you all must still stay close together and be accompanied by guards at all times." At the sound of Clary's name my ears perk up.

"Where is Clary?" I ask.

"Oh, she left before sunrise with a troop of guards to go and scour the villages and woods around the castle for the intruder. If nothing is found there, then the outlaying towns will also be inspected. She's been gone for hours." Father says, his words laced with concern, but for Clary or I, I cannot tell.

My heart falls and before I can ask the next question on the tip of my tongue someone beats me to it.

"When are they expected back?" Simon asks.

"I cannot be sure, this evening I suppose."

"But she wouldn't have gotten a wink of sleep last night, she is in no condition to be out on a man hunt." Izzy protests.

"I assure you I tried to get her to rest, but she was quite adamant about going."

"She would be." I whisper.

"What do you wish us to do today then Uncle?" Alec asks.

"Stay out of trouble mostly, and stay together, and don't leave the castle." I sigh, sounds like another day up in the library.

"I can go to the forgery and work to improve some weapons if that would please you sire." Simon says.

"That would be most welcomed Simon, thank you." He sighs, a world weary sound which makes me worry about him. "Well, I must be off to settle some business, everyone around here is in such a flurry, they need someone to look to. Stay safe, children." I nod at him and he smiles a small, sad smile at me before leaving.

"Well, I best go dress before I go to the forgery." Simon stands and makes his way to the door.

Isabelle stands quickly. "May I come with you? I could keep you company." She asks eagerly.

"It would be a pleasure." Simon says, and they quickly leave.

Alec and I just sit for a minute, wondering what we should do with ourselves.

"I think I'm going to go to the library to write to Magnus, I'm afraid things didn't seem to finish very well the other night." He moves to stand. "Unless of course, you wish me to stay with you?"

"No no, go." I wave him off. "I'm probably just going to go back to my room and bathe, perhaps read a book." He nods and walks away. I sigh and follow suit, not looking forward to the day ahead.

**SPOV**

The forgery is hot, as per usual, and soon I am soaking with sweat as I bang away at a piece of glowing red metal, still burning and malleable from the flames. Isabelle sits with me, a tray of cool water and what had been breakfast rest on the small table beside my work bench. She fiddles with a few of my tools; the heavy hammers and smaller, finer instruments. I can't keep my concentration as I try to shape the sword, my attention flicking between it and the intriguing girl sitting not ten feet from me. Soon though, it is in a decent shape and I dunk it in the bucket of water by my feet, the sharp sizzling sound shocking Isabelle and causing her to gasp.

"Sorry princess." I say, a lopsided grin on my face.

She smiles back at me, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

It's the sixth sword I've made and I need a drink before I begin on the arrow heads I have to do. I walk into the little kitchen and gulp down some of the water, before collecting a few more tools and walking back into the smouldering room. I wipe my brow and look down at the assortment of tools and metals scattered about my bench, trying to figure out what to do first. A voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Feel free to take off your shirt again, if you're feeling hot." Isabelle teases from her spot. I just smile at he and try to calm my racing pulse. I decide how I'm going to make the arrow heads; narrower and sharper, more streamline. They will take longer to make and the metal work will be a lot more fiddley but the end result will be much improved with better distance and accuracy. I surprise even myself when, before I begin working, I shuck my shirt off to leave my chest bare. I hear the sharp intake of breath and don't have to turn around to know that I've surprised Isabelle too. I smirk inwardly to myself before getting to work.

**IPOV**

I'll be the first to admit that I was taken off guard. One minute I was looking at the dirty workers shirt that Simon wore, the next his beautiful naked back. My breath leaves me in a whoosh as I watch the muscles in his back bend and twist under his olive skin as he works, his arms taut with strain.

For an immeasurable moment I am captivated; unable to look away. Then he begins to turn and I snap my head down, back to the block of wood in my hand that I have been chipping away at.

I can hear a faint chuckle and my cheeks heat. I keep me head bowed low until he is safely back at his work bench, then I sneak glances. It continues like this for two hours; Simon working away laboriously and me just sitting here, watching him. My heart beat is in a frenzy even though he is turned away from me and I have become instantly fidgety.

The next thing I know I have zipped across the room and am standing flush with his back. He twists around and instinctively grabs my waist, worried that I might fall. I am face to face with his chest and suddenly find it even harder to breath. Our gazes lock, and even though we both know we should step away, we don't.

One of Simon's hands comes up to play with the hair at the side of my face before stroking my cheeks. His eyes hold an expression I have never seen in them before, a deep feeling that sends my heart roaring and my stomach into knots. His eyes are like melted chocolate and are earnest , honest, trustworthy and kind. I melt into them. Slowly, I place one of my hands to the middle of his chest. I hear the swift intake of his breath and can feel the erratic beating of his heart. I inch my way up onto my tip toes until I am eye level with him, then I lean forward and brush my lips against his.

I make to move back but his hands come to cup my face and he presses his lips just a bit harder to mine sending my body into a flames. We slowly pull away and smile at each other. He strokes my cheek with a finger and brushes his lips against mine once more.

"We should probably go to lunch." I whisper, smiling like a madman. He just nods, but our eyes let each other that what we just shared was special, and our secret. We move slowly from the forge to the castle, the backs of our hands brushing against each other's as we walk.

**APOV**

I sit in the silent confines of the library, in front of the crackly fireplace as I write a letter to the high warlock of Idris. As I place my quill to the thick parchment in front of me, a peculiar feeling erupts in my stomach, which I can only begin to describe as bubbly and light, a vast change to the dreary air about the castle.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I am writing to you to apologise for the occurrences of the dinner you attended at the castle two nights ago. They were not the most agreeable and I hope you will forgive my family as we are going through a trying time. To be honest, no one has actually verified this assumption of mine, but I can sense something different, foreign in the walls of the castle and the people inside. That probably seems rather strange to you, but it is the way I feel. In truth, I have been meaning to write to you earlier, but there have been so many strange comings in these past few days; I have been far too busy. _

_In fact I do not know when the next time we can meet again will be. You see, the castle was infiltrated the day before last and my man servant was murdered so we are now officially in lockdown. If I am completely honest with myself, I am writing to you now because at this current time, you are the only person I know that isn't slightly insane. I miss our conversations Magnus, and like I said, I don't know when we will next be able to see each other, I can only hope it will be soon. For now, I must make do with writing letters, though it is a poor substitute indeed. I find you intriguing Magnus, you are unlike any other person I know. _

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander Lightwood. _

I finish with the flourish of my signature and roll the parchment before asking a passing man servant to deliver it to Magnus' shop as quickly as possible. I sigh, not knowing what to do with myself; I had only thought up to the point of writing a letter to Magnus, for the rest of the day I know not what to do.

I recline into the plush chair and pull out a book, trying my best to ignore the guard stationed by the library doors. Try as I may though, I just can't focus with the surly man whose chest is covered by a huge breast plate, staring at me from behind. I'm just about to turn around and ask him to stand outside when a knock sounds on the oak doors.

"Come in." I call.

A tall, well built man scurries in, emitting submissiveness and concern. His hair is such a pale blonde I have to blink a few times to make myself certain it isn't white, and his eyes are a deep, dark black, akin to Isabelle's. But this man's eyes are not warm and inviting like my sister's, which twinkle with mischief, no his eyes hold a mound of buried secrets and are full of longing and pain.

'Master Alexander." He bows before me, crouching all the way to the floor in respect. I must admit that I am startled by the gesture. "I have been searching the castle for you all morning sire." His voice is deep and gravelly, but wavers in fear. I find it strange, the thought that this man may fear me; I am not nearly as physically imposing as Jace, not am I equip with any weapons, yet he keeps his head respectfully bowed and won't look me in the eye.

"My name is Jonathan sire, I was called in to replace your last man servant: Marcus of delavridge." He stands, fidgeting in front of me. The more I look at him, the more I think that I may have indeed seen him around the castle before.

"Oh..." I hurry to think of what to say. "That is very kind of the king to be so insistent on my having help. Thankyou kindly but there is nothing I need of you at this current moment, but I'm sure there will be some breakfast down in the kitchens if you have yet to eat."

"Your majesty is too kind." He finally looks me in the eye and smiles.

"Think nothing of it."

"If you need anything, just give me a holler." I nod and return his smile.

"Thank you Jonathan."

He dips his head, "Sire" and departs from the library, leaving me with only my thoughts and the silent, brooding guard once more.

**JPOV**

I open my eyes to stare up at my ceiling through the foot of warm water above my head. I thought that taking a nice, long, hot bath would clear my head a bit and perhaps even let my thoughts stray from Clary. I couldn't have been more wrong. All I can think about is that night out in the lake, when she told me her way of blocking the rest of the world out. Now, laying in the tub with my head underwater, unaware of anything going above the surface, I can understand why she found it so peaceful.

I cannot smell or hear a thing, and my only view of the outside world is marred and distorted by the layer of water separating us. All I can feel is the soothing warm water, all I can taste is it's freshness but all I can think about is Clary. I sit up suddenly, breaking the peaceful water and yanking at my slick hair. What did I do wrong? How do I fix this? Where is she? Questions swirl around in my mind and I groan in frustration.

Eventually, I decide that I can't very well spend my entire day sitting in a rapidly cooling tub of water, so I get up and dress quickly, only throwing on a pair of slacks and a loose white shirt.

I pad softly up to the training room, my bare feet making no sound against the cold palace tiles. Inside, I find some guards training between shifts of protecting the castle. They all immediately stop and bow to me when I enter the room.

I flinch at the gesture; just another mundane act that reminds me of who I am, and subsequently, what Clary is not. I reach the wall of weapons and choose one, beginning to spar with one of the dummies, and then, when one of the guards asks if I would like to spar with him, I begin to spar with most of them. We take it in turns and I spend hours just blocking out my thoughts and the world around me, projecting every burst of anger and pain in my opponents way.

Too soon though I have to stop to let my body have a break from the relentless tugging and jerking of my arms and legs. My muscles finally feel relaxed and hang limply in their joints. It is only as I sit on one of the benches ringing the room and press my head back to the wall and close my eyes, that I realize just how tired I am; both mentally and physically.

My stomach decide to make an appearance in the form of a ravenous growl and I realise that I must have missed lunch. Yet the knot of worry, anger and perhaps even a bit of hurt, that I had managed to undo in my hours of training, is rapidly reappearing, making any thought of food unappealing.

I stride back to my room to prepare for a dinner that I no longer want to eat, pasting the unconvincing half smile on my face as I leave.

Dinner begins as a quiet affair, with only the five of us sitting at the huge table. Father sits at the head of the table, insisting that he wished to be able to converse with all of us, when in truth, he mostly just absorbed what everyone else was saying, which was not much. Izzy and Simon were having a conversation in hushed tones, and I didn't talk at all, Alec did however manage to squeeze in some time to talk to my father about the possibility of Magnus being on his council. I simply sat and ate slowly, listening to the buzz of noise around me and the far off final birdsongs of the day.

About halfway through however, the dining hall doors burst open and Clary rushes into the room, still dressed in her riding attire. It is as is a gust of fresh air has blown through the room and suddenly the colour pours back into the world around me, especially into the fiery red lock which are threaded with twigs and leaves but still remains radiant.

"I am so sorry, my Lord. I so wished to be here on time but I simply could not ride quickly enough." Her voice is tired and scratchy.

"You have nothing to worry about, my dear, please come and sit." My father waves his hand to the seat across from him, coincidentally next to mine. "Clary hesitates in the middle of the room, eyeing the chair as if it might bite her. Her eyes flicker to mine and then back to the chair. Slowly she takes her seat and smooths her hands down her front.

"Yes, of course, you must want to know the results from today's search." My father holds up a hand and smiles at her.

"First, you must eat, and then we can talk." He sends a waiter to fetch Clary's meal and she smiles warmly at him.

"Thank you sire." She sips from her goblet full of water, and then, as if only just realizing her thirst, she drains the goblet, and then another. And when her meal arrives, the famished look on her face has me wondering when her last meal and drink were. Still, she begins her food slowly, and then it is as if a blanket of warmth and life has fallen over the table and everyone begins to share the happening of their day.

Simon explains to all of us the new design he has for the guards arrows and the king's eyes light up with sudden interest. Simon also goes on to tell everyone how helpful Isabelle had been and how her company had kept the day lively, Isabelle denied her help profusely but father chuckles and insists that Simon must have been telling the truth since she had been a comfort to him for many years, he even reminisces about one time Izzy was here to visit and she perked him up by telling him some ridiculous story of her own imagining. Everyone laughs at the tale, but I notice Clary's raised eyebrow in Simon's direction. Her friend simply swipes up his goblet and focuses on not spilling his wine as he drinks.

Alec says that he wrote Magnus and then promptly announced that my father had agreed to have the warlock on his council. This is turn lead to another excited discussion. Stephan abruptly turns back to face me, concern in his eyes.

"What did you do today son? I didn't see you at lunch."

"I spent the day training up in the weapons room, I guess I just lost track of time." Everyone continues with quiet chatter and Clary turns her face minutely in my direction. Her eyes flit to mine for a second and then look down.

"I'm glad you got some practise in." She whispers.

I slowly reach out under the table and place my hand lightly on her knee and I hear her breath falter for a second. Then I feel her small hand on top of my own and for a moment i think she is taking my hand in hers when suddenly she has rested my hand on her own knee and retracted her warm palm back to her own lap.

My father clears his throat and everyone falls silent. "So, how did the search go today, Clarissa?"

The warmth of the blanket around us seems to drop a few degrees and the air is tense with anticipation.

"I am sorry to report that we found nothing today sire," everybody's face falls around the table. "But I can assure you that we will not stop looking until we find whoever killed Marcus, there is no need to lose hope." Her voice is full of steely determination.

"Of course, you are right; we shall not lose hope." My father smiles at Clary across the table. "What then, do you suggest for tonight?" Clary knits her brows in thought for a moment.

"You may all retire to your own chambers tonight but I will have to station guards outside your doors and you are not to leave until day break."

"Even me?" Simon asks.

"Even you Simon, we are still on high alert.

The remainder of the meal is quiet and soon we all head off to our rooms.

I tug on my night clothes quickly when I reach my quarters, splashing my face with cool water before going to lie on my bed. I spread out over the mattress and groan in frustration. Frustration at being penned in my room like a five year old and being handled with the delicacy of a china doll. I take in a deep breath and am instantly hit with the smell of lavender. It takes me a moment to figure out where the smell is coming from and them I realize that it is from the pillow next to mine, where Clary had lain her head after having a bath in my room, and using the present Sebastian had given me. I close my eyes and breath is in for a second, just remembering that night.

The door to my room begins to open and I sit up quickly, sliding my legs over the side of the bed in preparation to stand. I relax back into the mattress however, when a head adorned by red curls emerges from behind the oak door. Clary strides gracefully in to the room, dressed in a new, clean black, long-sleeved tunic which hangs low over her black pants. Her face is freshly scrubbed and her hair combed, though there are still a few stray leaves left in it.

"Sire." She bows her head and walks in, closing the door softly behind her.

"I wasn't expecting you." I exclaim in surprise.

"Well, you are still my responsibility, Jonathan. If anyone were to guard you it would be me." She hangs back by the door and I am left to wonder when this awkwardness developed between us.

"Well, please do come in." I wave to the interior of my room and she nods once and looks me fleetingly in the eyes before quickly walking over to one of the arm chairs in the room. She sits down daintily; folding her legs under her body, and spreads a thick woollen blanket over herself.

For a minute, I stay sitting on the edge of the bed, but then I move back and rest up against the headboard. The candle light flickers across her face, and for the first time today I can see just how tired she looks. Her eyes are rimmed with deep purple circles and heavy bags. She notices me looking at her and turns her face away, rubbing her hands nervously.

"Clary, "I say softly, gently. "You can't stay up another night, you need your rest." Her head whips around and she looks at me intensely, almost angrily.

"I'm fine. It's not your job to worry about me Sire." She says curtly. "I think you should sleep, it's been a long day for both of us."

"Oh, so you're allowed to continually risk your life and run yourself into the ground for me, but as soon as I get worried about you I'm rebuffed as if I'm some five year old boy?"

"Jonathan, you know what I mean." She rubs her temples in slow circles. "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just been a tiring day and I'm saying you should sleep."

"Right, it's been a tiring day because _you _didn't sleep at all last night and have been running around all day." My voice is harsher than I mean it to be.

"Please, can we not do this now?" Her begging tone stops me and I nod.

"You're right, I'm sorry Clary." I'm about to turn around, and then suddenly I'm walking towards her and kneeling by her seat. "I just need to know why you're doing this to me. What have I done wrong? Because I know you know that I can take care of myself." I can see her beginning to protest so I forge on, pleading for an answer. "Did I say something?"

"Jonathan-"She tries, but I don't stop.

"Did someone else say something?"

"Jonathan."

"Is this about our different status, because you _know_ I don't care about that?" I implore. Suddenly she stands, and I stand with her until I tower over her, yet still she locks her eyes on mine.

"This isn't about rank or status anymore. Can't you see that? This is about keeping you alive and safe. That is my number one priority.' Her voice is scalding.

"The way you're going might keep me alive and safe but it will never make me happy!" I shout.

"I thought we'd had this conversation already, majesty. I am not here to make you happy, that is not why your father hired me. I am here to stop them," She points outside of my window, "from getting in here," she points to the room around us, "to you. I failed in that task, and I will not disappoint him again by getting you killed out of the reckless actions born through my stupid, love sick behaviour! This is bigger than you Jace. Now will you please just respect my wishes, and go to sleep." As soon as my name passes past her lips, a shiver runs down my spine. God, I've missed that sound. I take a step back and let my heart sink at her answer.

"As you wish." I whisper and climb into bed before blowing out the candle.

I lie in the darkness, feeling utterly miserable and exhausted but unable to sleep, knowing that Clary is sitting only metres away. I lie like that for an immeasurable amount of time, unable to sleep but feeling completely fatigued. Then suddenly, a soft melodic voice floats up to me from the darkness, soft and sweet as a summers breeze but I cannot understand the words, as they are sung perfectly in a different language.

ÃŠtre aimer  
>Comme je t'aime<br>Semblait suffire  
>J'en ai mÃªme<br>Oublier  
>De te le dire<p>

The words slip easily from Clary's mouth in a perfect accent and fill the room with a warmth that instantly calms me. I sink deeper into the bed and close my eyes, letting her voice lull me off to sleep.

Laisse moi essayer  
>S'il est encore temps<br>S'il te reste du temps  
>Au moins essayer<br>Le dire autrement  
>Ou juste me laisser<p>

Encore du temps  
>Rien qu'un instant<br>Pour Ã§a  
>Encore du temps<br>J'ai tant attendu dÃ©jÃ  
>De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas<p>

Si je t'aime  
>Suffisait<br>A faire entendre  
>Quand bien mÃªme<br>Je pourrais  
>Parfois l'entendre<br>Laisse moi te manquer  
>Ou je ne suis pas<br>Ou je ne vais pas  
>Au moins te manquer<br>Le dire juste une fois  
>Ou s'il faut te laisser<p>

Encore du temps  
>Rien qu'un instant<br>Pour Ã§a  
>Encore du temps<br>J'ai tant attendu dÃ©jÃ  
>De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas<p>

Encore du temps  
>Un seul instant<br>Laisse moi essayer  
>Ou laisse moi te manquer<br>Ne pas oublier  
>Qu'il faut se laisser<p>

Encore du temps  
>Rien qu'un instant<br>Pour Ã§a  
>Encore du temps<p>

J'ai tant attendu dÃ©jÃ  
>De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas<p>

Laisse moi  
>Rien qu'un instant<p>

I am barely able to stay awake for the whole song, and by the time the last note slips from her mouth, all the tension has left the room and all my worries and thoughts have left my mind. I am completely at ease, and slip soundlessly to sleep, all my trouble forgotten, awaiting to rise again, along with the morning sun.

**CPOV**

My voice wavers as I finish the song. It was one that I had learnt from my mother back when I was a very young girl. She said that she had heard an old woman singing it whilst she was picking flowers from her garden, back when my mother was unmarried and travelling through France. She had been so enraptured by the sound of the melancholy words that she had approached the woman and asked her what it meant and if she could teach it to her.

My mother was invited inside the old woman's house and was asked to stay for dinner. The woman's names was Fleur and she lived all by herself, so she was happy for company. Over dinner, she explained the meaning of the song, and quickly bonded with my mother.

My mother ended up staying with Fleur for three weeks and over that period of time she ended up hearing the kind woman's story. Fleur told my mother about how one day in the market she had seen the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on, with the most beautiful smile and kind eyes, and had instantly thought that if she could not marry him she could not marry anybody. He must have thought the same, because he walked right up to her and said " Good morning beautiful madam, I am Leon and I am going to marry you one day."

Fleur told my mother of how happy they were together, even though they could never have children, of how he had always been asking her to sing that song for her, he said it was his favourite, and how they had been married for thirty years. But when a war was waged in their province he was taken away to fight, and never returned to his loving wife. This song was the only real connection she had left to him, and Fleur taught it to my mother, for giving an old lady some kindness and helping her to feel the same happiness and joy she felt with Leon.

When I was young my mother used to sing the song to me as a lullaby, but whilst I understood the language, I never fully understood or appreciated the words. Not until now. Now I can finally relate to Fleur and my mother, and can feel the love and sadness projected in the words of the song as I sing. I finally know what they were feeling, I finally understand.

I wipe a single tear from under my eye and stare at Jace sleeping silently up in his bed. So innocent and unguarded. I yearn to climb up next to him and to have him wrap me in his arms and hold me through this night and all the rest, to sit with him in the library once more and feel his hands run through my hair, to feel his lips on mine. I yearn for what we had, and I yearn for things to be different.

Oh yes, I finally understand.

**So, how was it? The translation to the song will come later on in the story, but right now Jace doesn't know what it review and let me know what you think because they all honestly make my day :)**

**Thank you all,**

**Lockedoutofheaven.**


	21. Searching & Finding

**Target chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Hello everyone! I love you all to bits and your reviews and favorites and alerts all make my day. Sorry this is so late, I have no excuse that would really make up for it anyway. The main thing is that this chapter is up and I have up to chapter 30 planned out and it shouldn't be stopping there. So don't worry, I fully intend to continue and someday complete this story, even if it takes me a little longer than others to do it :)**

**Just an extra note: This chapter is dedicated to Artdrunky, for spurring me on to complete it. Thank you, it really means a lot. **

**And without further ado, enjoy my lovely readers!**

**CPOV**

I give a huge sigh of relief when the first rays of the morning sun seep through Jace's windows. It was near impossible for me to keep my eyes open the whole night, but the fear of what could happen if they closed just managed to keep me awake. I cannot afford to have another close call. I sit watching Jace sleep for a little longer in the dim room. The small amount of sun that falls onto his head illuminates his beautiful hair and tan skin. He slept peacefully for the entire night, not waking once.

I stand silently, fold up the blanket that had been wrapped around me and slip out of his room to prepare for the rest of the day. On my way out I ask a nearby guard to stand watch by the prince's door until he wakes and comes to breakfast. I walk slowly to my room, passing by multiple guards standing watch around the castle. There is no one standing by my door. I walk into my room feeling as if I haven't actually used it for days. Recently it has been more of a changing room then somewhere to sleep and relax.

I walk to my mirror and stare at my exhausted face, ready to begin the process of making myself look better than I'm feeling. I cup some of the freezing water out of the bucket at my feet in my hands and splash my face, trying to both wake me up and rid the signs of sleep deprivation. I look back at myself and see very little change, though my eyes do look keener. I eventually give in and have a quick and cold sponge bath using the small bucket, completely cleaning myself. I run my hands through my hair, rubbing soap from my scalp to the tips of my hair, then i scoop up handfuls of water from bucket and rinse he hair roughly a few times, taking care not to get my shirt too wet in the process. When I am satisfied with how clean I am I get up and dry my hair quickly to ward of a chill and put on some clean clothes.

I pull on my standard black pants and am about to chuck on a black long-sleeved tunic when I have a thought. The black will probably only make me look sick and pale, so I return the shirt to my small wardrobe and instead replace it with a deep green, sleeveless tunic instead, which rests at my mid thigh. I clinch it around my waist with a thick brown leather belt and then pull on my worn black leather boots. As a final addition I slip my family ring onto a long thick silver chain and clasp it around my neck. I don't know why I feel so compelled to wear it, it's as if I'm waiting for someone to notice it hanging around my neck like a sign and condemn me, but they never do.

I pull my hair up into a damp bun on my head and check on myself again. I look considerably better, the green illuminating my tired face. I never thought that I would want Isabelle's help, what with her knowing how to properly apply makeup, but I find myself wishing I at least owned something that could cover the dark rings around my eyes. I sigh and watch as the girl in the mirror copies my actions, before walking out of my room.

There are finally signs of life in the castle, whether it is guards doing their rounds or maids singing softly as they clean. I check on each of the guards who were stationed out the front of the royal's bedrooms to make sure everything is under control. Then I stride down to the kitchen in the hope that I might be able to grab a quiet early breakfast and then work out the plan for the rest of the day. As I open the double doors to the hall I instantly realize that I will have no such luck, there, sitting at the middle of the table is Jace.

**JPOV**

The doors open and I watch as Clary walks into the room, surprised at seeing me there. She looks so god damned beautiful today. It's as if she's trying to torture me. Her sure stride falters when she sees me and she seems unsure whether to come any closer.

"Good morning Clary, I'm glad I caught you." My voice appears unnaturally loud in the silent, cavernous room.

"Caught me, sire?" She takes slow steps toward the table and lifts her brow in question.

"Yes." I smile at her slightly. "I thought you would have left by now."

She gives me a sheepish smile that sends my heart racing. "Sorry Sire, I did not mean to leave you so early and I have no intention of setting out again today, I just wanted to set a plan up for the guards and get a jump start on the day."

"Well then, you must start it properly." I wave to the empty seat in front of me at the table. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

She looks hesitant but then; "I would like that." She whispers. With her words some of the awkwardness lifts from the air around us that had swamped us for days. I feel as if part of a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders and the first genuine smile in what feels like forever spreads across my face. She walks gracefully over to the seat across from me and sits down, returning my smile.

There is an assortment of food in front of us but she reaches her tiny hand out towards an apple. I gently grab her hand and place it back on the table before she can protest.

"Here, you need something to sustain you and put some meat on those bones." I grab a bowl and ladle in some of the thick oats sitting in a large tureen before passing it to her. What I said is true, even wearing all those layers it was still evident how thin she has been looking, especially these past few days and I have to wonder if perhaps she isn't eating as well as not sleeping. She takes the bowl gratefully and smiles at me with a slight spark in her eyes.

"If I didn't know you better sire I would have thought you'd known this was my favourite." Clary teases lightly and I chuckle.

"It must have been a lucky guess." I watch her over my own bowl as she twirls honey over the top of her breakfast and then adds a single pinch of sugar. Clary seems to sense my gaze and looks up but I dart my eyes away before she can catch me staring. Instead I busy myself by pouring out two mugs of boiling tea and passing one to her.

"Thankyou" she says again, wrapping her thin fingers around the mug and holding it in her palms. Clary blows the steam away from the top of the mug and looks at me over the brim as she sets it down in front of her. We eat in a mostly comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, what were you thinking for today?" I ask. Clary sets her spoon down lightly and curls her hands around her mug again. She must be cold I note absently.

"Well, there's not much more searching we can do. Whoever it was has either concealed themselves or run away. The latter is most likely. But that does not mean they won't strike again. So I guess the only course of action we can take now is to continue searching for one more day whilst also preparing the castle for another strike. That way if it comes we'll be ready.

"And how do you suppose we achieve this preparation?" I can see her thinking about her response. She chews absently on her bottom lip and her eyes glaze over slightly. Finally she furrows her brow and shakes her head slightly.

"I have an idea but I'll have to run it past the King first." I can see her eyes beginning to take on that calculating look again and I quickly bring her back to the present.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be asking you about work. Now is a time to relax and enjoy a meal."

She laughs and the noise is like tinkling glass. 'You are always allowed to ask me about my work, sire. It is your job."

I lean forward slightly, my elbows resting against the edge of the thick wooden table. "Not my only job, I hope." The room is silent for a moment and I worry that I may have pushed too far too soon. But then she smiles a small smile and has another spoonful of her breakfast and a comfortable atmosphere settles upon us again.

We talk casually while we eat, steering clear from any work related or intimate topics. We talk about arranging another visit to the town in the near future and Magnus' new position in the King's council. I joke about some of the stupid things the guards have done and she recounts a few of her own stories about when she got up to mischief with Simon.

"You never really talk about your childhood." I blurt out in between laughter. The instant I say it I wish I could take it back. Her whole body freezes in a split second and all traces of laughter leaves her.

"Neither do you." She whispers, eyes locked on the table. "And I think we should leave it that way." Silence falls over us again, smothering the light heartened atmosphere like a wet blanket being thrown over a roaring fire.

I swallow and rub my palms against my legs, not wanting to make the situation any worse. Before I can say anything though, Clary stands and gracefully smoothes out her shirt. She bows her head respectfully.

"Thank you for breakfast sire." I can see her turning thoughts over in her head, calculating and perusing. "I will send for a guard to accompany wherever you may wish to go." I stand up quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some thoughts I wish to pursue further and in order to do that I need time to think and organise."

He words confuse me but I don't wish to break the delicate bond between us so I just nod and watch, helpless, as she leaves me once again.

**SPOV**

Isabelle and I spend the first half of the day together. I decided to delay any further work until after lunchtime since I got so much done yesterday and I want to show the king my progress before I continue further. So we walk the palace gardens, side by side, just as we did the first time we met. Neither of us mentions the previous day, in fact we don't talk much at all, but the air around us seems different, sharper, clearer, sweeter. We can sense it in the way our knuckles brush every so often, in the comfortable silence and the even more comfortable conversation and I can see her giggling in the mischievous twinkling of her eyes as if we both know something no one else does.

Well, I guess we do.

Then Isabelle takes off, lifting her heavy skirts into the air and dashing away, laughing joyously.

"Isabelle!" I yell and chase after her.

"Come catch me Simon!" She teases. "I bet you can't!"

And then she disappears. I stop abruptly, scanning the gardens around me, the lake glistening in the sun off to my right. Where has she gone? I'm about to start running again when I hear her voice, full of laughter and teasing.

"In here, Simon." Her voice is deeper now, compelling. My heart begins to beat double time. I look around again and realise where she is, in front of me to the left in the weeping willow we sat under. I walk over and part the vine like branches and enter. She is sitting on the worn down wooden bench her eyes still glistening and a flush on her cheeks. She pats the space next to her and I walk over and sit with her.

"You found me." She smiles brilliantly. "Would you like to collect your prize?"

"What's my-?" I begin but then her lips stop mine. She presses her soft lips against mine gently at first and I instinctively wind my arm around her slim waist. Then she threads her long fingers through my unruly hair and deepens the kiss, pushing her body flush against mine. We stay like that for a long moment and then slowly part.

She sighs. "I've wanted to do that all morning." And then she smiles radiantly at me again before resting her head against my chest and watching the glistening water through the vines of the tree.

**APOV**

Sitting in front of the roaring fire in my room, enveloped in the huge armchair, I think over the busy morning I've had. After Izzy and Simon disappeared after breakfast, which I am very suspicious about, I went to the training room to spar with some of the guards. A few hours later my serving man found me to let me know a letter was waiting on my bedside table from none other than Sir Magnus Bane. Now I sit with it in my lap, waiting with bated breath to read it. I deftly lift the wax off the envelope and fumble the letter out.

_My dear Alexander,_

_I was delighted to see you letter for I too have missed our conversations. You need not feel obligated to apologise for the occurrences of the night whence I visited. I could sense that there was a tenseness in the air and it is nothing to be embarrassed about. I was honoured to meet your family and those who you hold close to you. It was also a pleasant surprise to be accepted as a part of your Uncle's court, though I suspect you had something to do with it, there is no use in denying it, I can tell!_

_I am alarmed to hear of the recent break in and perhaps i could be of assistance. I will write to the King promptly. I hope you yourself are not hurt? I too sorely miss our conversations but perhaps when you are next allowed out to town you would consider coming to visit me, you know where I'll be. _

_Kind Regards,_

_Magnus Bane_

I gently fold the letter back up and rest it on the table again. Maybe uncle Stephan will allow us to leave the castle, after all it has been three days since the attack and still there has been no sign of an attacker. I tap my fingers against my legs in thought. I re read the letter, and feel a jolt of warmth spread through my body as I re read the words, _my dear Alexander_, in his looping, elegant scrawl. My heart beats a little faster and I smile as I reach for my quill to send a reply.

**CPOV**

The guards and I scour the village and outlying towns and forests again but to no avail. Even after another six exhausting hours for searching and asking around the villages, even checking houses, we could find no one. I slump against my tired horse and order the guards to all return to the castle. The sun is just beginning to set, dipping beneath the tree tops, and there is still the ride back to the castle. As I ride, bringing up the rear, I watch as the colour slowly seeps out of all the objects around me. As the sun sets the darkness creeps in, colouring everything an inky black. By the time I reach the castle the sun is kissing the horizon, clinging to its edge as it slips slowly away.

I quickly dismount and change into a new shirt. This one is a flowing blue tunic that cinches slightly at my waist and rests lightly just above my knees, like a short evening gown. I slip on some clean black flats and pull my hair out of its simple bun, letting the curls tumble down onto my shoulders. I'm glad that, at least today, I had time to prepare properly for dinner.

I walk to the dining room and sit. The only other person there is the King and I quickly fill him in on the day's pitiful findings. He mulls over this new piece of information before replying.

"Thank you for searching, but it would appear that the perpetrator has disappeared. What we should do next I know not. I look now to you for guidance."

Before I can respond everybody else files in and takes a seat. Simon sits next to me and Alec across from me.

"It's good to see you Clary." Simon whispers next to me. "I've been missing you these past days." I smile at his words and grasp his hand underneath the table.

"And I you." He grins at me from the corner of my eye.

Sebastian also joins us for dinner. He apologises profusely for not being able to visit sooner but family issues kept him busy. His father, the lord of Striteshire, a town not 5 miles east of the castle, has been ill of late and he had to shoulder most of the responsibilities.

"I was so wrapped up in caring for my family and the town that I did not even hear the news of the attack until yesterday. I can assure you as soon as I could I came with haste." He announces to the king.

"Ease you mind Sebastian, there is no love lost here. You were only doing what was right. In any case, I'm glad you could join us." Stephan, with all his infinite forgiveness and wisdom intones.

After that, Sebastian loses some of his formality as he slips into an easy conversation with Jace.

It is only halfway through the dinner that I decide to voice my thoughts. The seed of an idea planted itself in my mind whilst I was scouring the village in the late afternoon. It had grown steadily bigger and stronger , living off of the ideas that stem from it.

I clear my voice lightly and the conversations around the table quickly dwindle. For a second I am amazed at how much attention I have gained in a very few short seconds. I clear my throat lightly again to give myself time to collect my thoughts.

"Earlier, the King and I discussed what is to happen now that we cannot find Marcus' murderer. I have come to realise that we know face a crossroads. We have two choices." Everybody's gaze is fixated upon me and I meet all their eyes levelly. "We can either hope that the killer has left, and that our forces have scared him too much to return. Although I must admit that that is very unlikely. Or we can choose instead to prepare ourselves for how and when he strikes again."

The king is leaning forward on the table, chewing something slowly in his mouth, mulling over my words. "What do you suggest." He asks quietly, his voice carrying in the silent room.

I swallow lightly. "I...I did have one idea, though it may not be approved by all."

"Clary?" Simon asks.

"I wish to open my training session to not only teach Jonathan but also everybody else seated at this table. " I nod to the King. "Yourself included." Then I realise Sebastian. "My services would also be available to you as well Sebastian." He nods.

"You want to teach _me_ how to fight like a _man?_" Isabelle lets out a peal of laughter that tinkles its way up to the ceiling. She stares at me when I don't respond. "But I'm a woman."

I lift my chin higher at that, and I can hear Jace take in a soft, swift intake of breath. "So am I."

Isabelle's eyes fall guiltily. "Clary, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean..."

I wave her off. "You need not apologise Isabelle. I Take no offense. But I do not wish you to continue living under the illusion that your gender protects you. If you truly believe that a man would not stoop to kill a woman then I encourage you to think on it again." She is silent for a moment. "I only want what is best for you Izzy." My softer tone makes her look up at me and meet my gaze. She holds it for a while and a small smile caresses her lips.

"Very well then." She says softly. "It shall be a new adventure I dare say." I smile back at her.

"What are your thoughts, your Majesty?" I ask, turning to Stephan. He has been quiet for the entire exchange and when I turn to look at him he is smiling a closed mouth smile at me, full of what I can only describe as admiration, and even perhaps awe.

"I don't think I could have come up with a better solution myself. Guaranteed it is different to anything else I have borne witness to before, but I am willing to sample it."

I bow my head in respect and can't help the fleeting smile spread across my face whilst my head is down. "Thank you, Sire. I shall begin lesson plans immediately."

"When will these sessions commence?" It is the first time Jace has spoken and I can't control the tiny rippling shiver that races down my spine at the sound of his soft, silky voice.

"As soon as possible, hopefully by noon tomorrow."

"Wonderful." Stephan claps his hands together. "Well, if I am to be fighting bandits tomorrow, I best go and retire for the night. Shall I be needing a babysitter again." He laughs good-naturedly.

"I think it would be wise." I say, laughing lightly too.

"Very well, I trust your judgment my dear." He begins to walk off and then as if on a side note, calls over his shoulder; "Oh, and Sebastian my boy, you are of course welcome to stay that night accompanied by a guard."

"Thank you sire." Sebastian replies, and then the king is gone and we are left only to stare at our empty plates or retire ourselves.

"Well, I think I best be off." Simon says, standing. Isabelle stands too and he offers to walk her to her chambers. They set of together and then Sebastian leaves to find a guest room.

Sitting across from Jace I am hit by the de ja vu of this morning. I quickly rise too.

"Goodnight Sire, I will send a guard to your room shortly." I begin to set off and I can hear Jace's chair being hurriedly scraped back against the stone floor and his quick yet soft footfalls behind me.

"Wait, Clary, gaurd? Won't you be with me tonight?" He asks, his voice small.

I don't stop to reply. "No sire, I'll be watching over Isabelle tonight."

"Clary, you need to rest, please." He begs, only a step away from me now.

"Sire, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine." I continue to walk in the direction of Isabelle's room. He huffs agitatedly.

"Clary." He insists, and reaches out with his long arms to grasp my elbow. His hand is so soft, so gentle, and yet still I gasp at the feel of it. I can almost feel his fingers burning through the fabric of my shirt. I stop, still standing in front of him and he slowly walks around to face me, never once letting go of my elbow. "Clary please, look at me." He touches the tip of one finger tip under my chin and guides it ever so lightly up so that I'm looking into his eyes. "What did the song mean?" He breathes. I can tell that he didn't mean to ask that question, but it just slipped out.

"What song?" I can't help my right hand from wandering up to trace the curve of his cheek, the slope of his nose, his ears and chin. He lets go of a breath and brings our foreheads together.

"The one you sang to me last night." He voice is nearly inaudible.

I look up at him then. I stare up into his deep golden eyes, through both my red eyelashes and his blonde ones. I didn't know that he had heard me, he had just seemed restless, and so I sung. I don't see the point in lying to him so I let out my own breath and cup his face with both of my small hands, rubbing my fingers up and down slowly along his slightly stubbled cheeks.

"It means that I wish we had more time Jace. Even just a moment more." His own hands come up to cup my face now, gentle yet desperate.

His voice sounds strained. "We do Clary, we do have more time." I continue on regardless.

"It also means that I wish loving you was enough, but we both know it's not ." My voice begins to quiver. "And that's why I sung it to you. As a way of saying goodbye, but also letting you know that it's not because I don't love you. "I grip him tighter now and one of his arms comes around my waist, pulling my tightly flush against him whilst still looking into his eyes. "I do love you Jace." I say the words slowly, deliberately. "But I couldn't have picked a worse time to love you. So for now, I can't."

He is quiet for an immeasurable moment and then I can feel his forehead rubbing up and down against my own. "Alright Clary. I understand." His voice is gruff. "But that doesn't mean I giving up on you." Against my own better judgment I let out a relived, happy peal of laughter.

"I wouldn't want you to, not really." He laughs gruffly against me as well and then pulls my chin up once more to place a searing kiss on my lips. I thread my fingers ever so gently in his hair with one and hand, and trace his face with the other, committing the feel and shape of him to memory, along with his taste and smell.

Eventually we pull apart and hold each other for one last moment until I pull away to continue to Isabelle's room. "I'll see you in the morning Jace."

"Until the morning, my queen." I smile and walk slowly away, hearing his footsteps eventually moving off in the other direction. My heart flutters thinking back to the last time Jace had called me that.

Reaching Isabelle's room I quietly push open the door and walking into her dim room. The only light comes from a small lantern whose glass panes are a brilliant mosaic of stained glass. Someone must have let Isabelle know I was coming because the lantern sits on a side table next to a huge arm chair which is laden with cushions and blankets. Also on the side table is an impeccably neatly folded white cotton sleep shirt to make me more comfortable.

I slip my own tunic off and put on the sleep shirt, enveloped in its soft warmth. I climb into the nest of blankets and watch the dying embers in Isabelle's fireplace.

"Clary?" comes a small voice. Slowly Isabelle sits up in her colossal four poster bed, rubbing her eyes, her face devoid of any makeup. She wears her hair in a messy plaint over her shoulder and she smiles when she sees me. "I thought I heard you."

I smile back at her and laugh quietly. "Sorry Izzy, go back to sleep."

"Are you and Jace alright?" She asks sleepily.

I nod my head, though I'm not sure if she sees it. "Yes, I believe so." She smiles brilliantly at me then.

"Good." She says firmly. "I'm glad. I'm also glad that you're here with me tonight Clary. You're the only real, true female friend I've ever had and I must say I enjoy your company immensely."

I am extremely moved by Isabelle's words. "Thank you Izzy. I feel the same way about you."

"I'm glad." She states drowsily again and I have to giggle.

"Go to sleep Izzy, you need it."

"Not as much as you." She shoots back jokingly. We smile at each other in the dimness for a moment longer. "Goodnight Clary." She whispers.

"Goodnight Isabelle." I whisper back. She lies delicately down on her mountain of pillows and pulls the covers up to her chin. "Sweet dreams." I wait until her breathing is deep and even and I know she's asleep, until I pull out my sketch book which I had hastily grabbed from my room on the way to Isabelle's.

In the late hours of the night I planned the new training lessons. However as the hours grew into the early morning and fatigue became harder to battle I could only draw one thing as I sat in that cocoon of warmth and the shadows of the flames from the lantern danced and licked across the page; Jace.

**So what did you think? Not too sad I hope? **Please let me know :)** I didn't want too much tension and angst but I guess every good love story needs at least a little bit. And what do you all think of the new training proposal?**

**Until next time...**


	22. Waking & Sleeping

Target Chapter 22

Waking and Sleeping

**Hello again my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please let me know what you think in a review, they all make my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**CPOV**

It is still early morning when I first try to rouse Isabelle. I call her name across the huge yet cosy room. My voice comes out croaky even to my own ears and she barely even stirs. I try again and she rolls over slowly, burying her face in her pillows. Eventually I walk over and shake her.

"Izzy, time to wake up." She opens one of her beautiful dark eyes, looks up at me, huffs and then sits up, grumbling in a very unladylike fashion.

"Why am I getting up so early?" She asks thickly.

"I've had the guards wake everybody up at this time. We need to start training nice and early. I have much to teach you all before my session with Jace in the afternoon." While I'm saying this I go to the wash basin in the corner of the room and fill the bowl with water from a ceramic jug that is still warm from the fire. I place a cloth in the water and listen to Isabelle moving aside her sheets as she clambers out of bed.

"You're still doing extra sessions with Jace?" She asks as she walks over and I nod. "Why?"

I reply whilst she gently washes her face with the damp cloth, dipping in gingerly in the water and bringing it up to her cheeks and forehead. "Because out of everyone, I still believe that he is in the most danger. We know that earlier on in the year someone wanted him dead, and with everything that's happening right now-"

"You can't be too careful." She finishes for me.

"Exactly." I grin.

I leave Isabelle to dress whilst I quickly go and change. I pull on a pair of simple dark grey pants that are a tight fit yet extremely flexible. The material is thick too which provides extra protection. Then I put on a simple white short sleeved blouse and a worn brown leather vest. It buttons up to my neck where the short round collar flips up to rest high on my neck. I pull on my trusty leather boots and wash my face. Just before I leave I tie up my weapons belt and sword sheath around my waist. In it I pace my favourite sword and in the belt go three daggers a handful of rope and a few needle sharp arrow heads as long as my pinkie finger and as thin as a blade of grass. Lastly I slip another dagger in a sheath around my thigh, and in my boots.

As I walk back to Isabelle's room I pull my hair back into a high pony tail and smooth a hand down my front. Isabelle sweeps out of her room in a cloud of rose scented perfume. She wears a v neck white blouse tucked into a royal blue skirt which falls straight down to the floor. Her neck ears and wrists sparkle incandescently with silver and sapphires, winking at me as we walk down to the dining room, her heels clopping on the stone floor. Everybody else is already seated at the huge table, eating breakfast. Goosebumps rise on my bare arms, but wether from the cold or the anticipation I can't tell.

Isabelle and I sit, myself in between her and the King. Jace sits across from me and as he looks up at me across the bread basket he smiles. I twitch the corner of my mouth in response.

"So Clary, are you planning on starting this early in future?" Stephen asks.

"Yes I am, if it does not inconvenience you my lord."

He chuckles in reply. "Nonsense, tis' a lovely time of morning." Beside me, Isabelle grumbles almost inaudibly as she hacks up her breakfast. I take a gulp out of my goblet to muffle my unladylike snort.

We eat quietly and in my head I go over lesson plans. What was it that I first taught Jace? But no, that wouldn't do- Jace was already fairly well trained, now I'm working mostly with beginners. That was the other reason as to why I decided to continue on with Jace's private sessions, because the things I'll be teaching in the group sessions just won't challenge him.

I only can only manage to swallow half of my breakfast, my stomach weaving intricate knots. My fingers drum a restless, erratic tune on the hilt of my sword. My eyes scan fleetingly over the table a few times my thoughts far away. And then Stephan clears his throat. It appears that everybody is finished so he announces;

"Alright everybody, how about we take a twenty minute break and then meet up with clary in the training room to begin?" There are muffled agreements and then everybody disperses, leaving me to wander up to the training room alone.

The palace's training room is eerily silent at this time of morning. Usually rows of guards on break would line the rock walls creating living, breathing insulation that warmed the room to a comfortable temperature as they watched each other spar. Now the room is icily cold and the only thing lining the walls is the abundance of gleaming weapons all winking at me as they catch the rising sun in their metal faces.

I quickly set up an array of thick hide on the floor to provide padding for any potential falls. Then I walk to the weapon's wall and cover the tools with a huge white sheet. We won't be needing them today so I best not tempt fate.

Just as I'm finishing the preparations the group begin to trickle in and take seats on the wooden benches on either side of the door. The image of Stephan sitting on the end of one of the low benches in a plain pair of pants and a riding shirt is a comical sight, but I pretend I'm grinning at Simon. Isabelle is the last of the group to arrive and when she enters the training room I sigh quietly. I stride quickly over to her and touch her elbow with a light grasp. I turn her around so as to avoid an embarrassment.

"Izzy, what are you wearing?" I ask quietly.

Isabelle darts her eyes down to her elegant shirt and flowing, silk skirt and then looks back up at me.

"What do you mean, Clary? I'm wearing what I put on this morning. You were there, remember." She laughs lightly and smiles. I smile back.

"Yes, I was there, but there is no way that you can complete today's training in a skirt. You'll hurt yourself." She scowls slightly.

"What are you suggesting?"

"You'll need to wear something like this." I point to my own tight yet flexible pants. "That's the only way you can fight."

Izzy's voice is defiant when she protests. "Well that's perfectly ridiculous. I have nothing like that. And besides I am a lady, and no self respecting lady wears pants, unless of course they can't afford a skirt." She seems to realise her words as soon as they leave her mouth and she claps a perfectly manicured hand over her rose petal lips. "Oh Clary, you know I didn't mean it that way." I hold up my hands before she can continue.

"Izzy its ok." I smile at her. " I choose to dress this way," now I shrug and laugh lightly and whisper "I think it's a requirement." My teasing does seem to lift her mood but she still puts a hand to her forehead.

"I'm being absolutely horrid this morning aren't I?" She pouts glumly. Now I laugh louder. And hug her tightly for a moment.

"You've been fine Isabelle, everyone's just tired and stressed these days."

"You most of all." She flashes me a half smile and then asks; "What can I do?"

"I think I have an idea." I grin and tell Simon that Izzy and I will be back in a few minutes. Then we race back to my room.

I get Isabelle to stand at the end of the bed and rummage around in my drawers. She glances around the small room silently as I search. The I come to kneel in front of her to inspect the fabric of her skirt.

"Put your legs shoulder width apart." I tell her. She looks down at me wearily, probably guessing what I am going to do and readjusts her posture. She starts when I bring out my small dagger from my belt. "It's ok, I won't get you." Then I slice cleanly through the fabric of her skirt in between her legs. Isabelle makes a protesting noise.

"Clary that was _pure silk_!"

"And I'm sure it will make a beautiful pair of _pure silk_ pants." I reply. Izzy huffs and crosses her arms across her chest but I see a small smile on her face.

I deftly sew up the sides of each pant leg with a dark blue cotton string. As I work Isabelle looks down as says. "So you can sew too?"

I laugh again but it lacks the previous humour. "I was originally trained to be a good wife. My mother taught me how, but that was before my father turned me into a warrior." My voice had gone steely on the last sentence and I quickly ducked my head to finish my work before Isabelle could comment.

A few minutes later I stood back up and admired my work. "Well, I'm a bit out of practise but I think that's a pretty good job." Isabelle looks down and inspects herself.

"I've worn worse." She says and smiles at me, though I highly doubt her statement.

We move quickly back into the training room where Simon and the King were sitting on the benches talking, probably about weapons, Alec sat staring off into the distance, deep in thought, and Jace stood by the weapons wall, perusing the deadly tools. They all spun when we entered and Jace let out a huge, barking laugh, walking over to us.

"Well, this is something I never thought I'd see." He laughs again.

"Enjoy it now." Isabelle bites back, hitting him lightly on the shoulder, but she laughs herself.

"Isabelle, are you...are you wearing trousers?" Stephan asks and the rest come to stand around us.

"Well there were a silk skirt just a moment ago." She says.

"Oh Clary you didn't!" Simon laughs, standing beside me.

"It appears that she did." Alec says jovially.

"Well, I think it suits you." Simon's voice it is still full of laughter, but it is obvious he is telling the truth. Isabelle beams at him and then blushes.

"Well, I think we best begin." I announce, to detract from the pair.

"Yes, yes, very well." Stephan says and the group moves to sit on the benches.

First I instruct everyone to take off their shoes and we leave them by the entryway. I pace in front of them for a minute, my bare feet cold against the stone floor.

"For the first few sessions we will be focussing only on hand to hand combat". At the raised eyebrows I add; "I know that some of you already feel comfortable wielding weapons but I would feel more comfortable if I could take you back to basics so that I know you are adapt at every skill. I will also be teaching you more advanced techniques and manoeuvres for specific situations that you may not know already." I clap my hands. "So let's begin. Jace, would you like to come up to demonstrate?"

Jace smiles and strides up to me, his own bare feet not making a sound.

"Be careful with her son." The king's voice seems sincerely concerned and I realise that even though he has trusted me to teach his son, he has never actually seen me in a hand to hand combat. I can't blame him for being anxious though, Jace's lean, tall muscular frame seems huge in comparison to my lithe, short one.

Jace lets out another laugh, but I know that it's not derogatory, rather it's because he knows I am more than capable of defending myself against him.

"The first tactic we will be looking at today, is how to disable your opponent if they come at you from the front. Then we will look at from behind and in later lessons from the side, above and other more advanced self defence. But for now, Jace, attack me."

We step away from each other so that there are a few feet separating us. It feels huge. Jace smirks at me and winks and momentarily I am frozen under his gaze, then he runs at me. I am broken from my trance as he swoops his hand around to hit me on the temple, a blow that would knock me unconscious. I block it just in time and I hear a sigh of relief from the side lines. Jace is an advanced fighter after all our sessions and I can feel my muscles aching to be stretched, to fight him in the effortless way one fights a person who is the same skill as them.

I push out with my palms and smack into his broad chest, pushing him back a few paces. I block his next two punches and then he blocks my own attempt at an upper cut. I manage to swing a round house kick into his side and he staggers to the side. But as I swing round to land another kick to his ribs, Jace's hands whip out fast as a snake and wrap around my thin ankle. He tugs and I stumble. I can see Stephan in my peripheral , biting his lip anxiously and I can't help myself. Even though the move is far too advanced, I use my one stable leg to launch myself into the air. I spin on my side, kicking Jace's hands to let him go, and then untucking my hands to brace my fall. Whilst Jace is momentarily stunned I jump up into a crouch and sweep my leg out, knocking his feet out from under him. He falls hard and once he's down I quickly clamber over to him and straddle his chest displaying how easily I could kill him from this position.

I can feel Jace's deep breaths against my legs and we smile at each other. Out pants is the only noise in the room. Then I realise the position we are in and I pat him on the chest before standing up. I offer him and hand and haul him up beside me.

Jace moves off to sit on the bench next to Alec, wiping his brow as he goes. The rest of the bench, save Simon, stare awed up at me. "Well, are we ready to get to work?"

Slowly, everybody gets up and looks around uncertainly, their eyes still slightly wide.

"Alright, first we'll go through the positions as a group and I just want to you to follow my instructions. After we are confident with those moves we'll move into sparring partners." Their eyes widen even more now. "Sire, you'll be paired with Alec." Alec grins at the King who smiles back. "Simon you'll be with Jace." The pair eye each other, sizing them up. "Which will leave Isabelle with me." She seems sincerely startled by the idea and I giggle softly. "Don't look so scared Izzy, I won't hurt you." She doesn't look so sure.

We work through the moves slowly and precisely and, for the most part, no one has any problems. Though that's probably because they've nearly all had some sort of training. Before we begin sparring though, I have to teach them how to fall properly so as to have minimal injury. The image to the king practising falling on his side was almost comical.

Then I set everyone to sparring. I talk them through the moves as we work, adjusting arms and legs and straightening bodies so that their backs won't be strained. The sparring is all very calculated and careful, pushing their comfort zones but avoiding injury.

I come up to Alec at one stage as he tries to push Stephan back from him and grab onto his wrists.

"Wait." I say softly. I uncurl his fists and then press his flat palms against the kings chest. "This is how you push. It protects your knuckles and fingers better this way, see?" He smiles at me and I grin back.

"Thanks Clary."

"Not a problem." I smile reassuringly at Stephan whilst Alec tries again and then I move back to Izzy.

After I think everyone has got the basics covered we have a ten minute break. Isabelle sits and takes a goblet full of water, draining it quickly.

"This is what you do all day?" She asks, moving her damp hair away from her eyes. I nod at her and drink some water too. "It must be tough trying to protect us all." Again I nod, feeling more solemn now. "I guess that's why they get tough people to do it, huh?" We laugh now and everybody slowly trickles back to where we are.

I clap my hands to get their attention. "Alright everybody, halfway there. We have one more manoeuvre to begin today. Now we'll be focussing on attack from behind." Everyone takes their spots on the benches so I can demonstrate. "Now before I begin, remember that when we use these manoeuvres in serious circumstances, the aim is to create as much pain as possible and then to either escape or disable your opponent." Now I walk to the centre of the room, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Simon if you will." He grins at me and lopes up to my side.

Simon and I used to wrestle all the time when we were kids and he was almost always my practise sparring partner.

I move to stand in front of him, facing away. His arms wrap under my arms, up over shoulders and then interlock behind my head. His arms feel thicker and much stronger than before, his biceps bulging in my peripheral. The aim of his attack is to limit the use of my arms, so I fight back with my legs.

I lift up my right leg and drag it down the front of his right shin, not as hard as I could but enough to make an impact. He grunts in my ear and then using the same leg I kick my foot back into his right knee in an effort to hyper extend it, once again I hold back from any serious injury but Simon's grip loosens and he lets out a louder groan.

Taking this opportunity of his loosening grip, I manage to wriggle my forearms down slightly and jab both my elbows back into his sides momentarily knocking the wind out of him. His grip loosens again and I make my right hand into a fist and slam it down and back into his groin area, purposefully hitting his thigh. I make up for it in strength though and Simon instantly begins to keel over. As he does this I hit my head back into his. It's the final straw. His arms are almost completely limp and I mange to slip down and out of them, springing up I turn to his half crumpled form and bring my elbow softly down on his shoulder, a blow that if I had put power behind it, would have sent him straight to the floor, Simon gets the message though and sinks to the stone, groaning quietly.

He looks up at me and says, "ow." Softly enough that we won't be heard by the others.

I rumple his hair affectionately. "You should count yourself lucky." He raises his eyebrows at me. "At least I didn't throw you over my shoulder." Now he grins and laughs. I laugh with him and extend a hand to help him up. He grabs onto it and I haul him up.

Turning to face the others we see a similar sight to before except now Isabelle is worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

"Just a few very simple tricks used in quick succession and there you go." I say.

Once again we go through each step slowly as a group and then gently in our sparring pairs. By the time we're finished everyone is tired and a little sore. Stephan comes up to me whilst everyone else is doing some warm down stretches.

"Thank you Clary, I know that we all really appreciate this from you." He smiles warmly at me.

"It is my pleasure Sire." I bow my head slightly to him.

"Uncle, is it time for lunch? I am positively starving!" Isabelle laughs across the room.

Stephan turns to Izzy "Yes I think so my dear." He thinks for a second. "You you like a minute to go and change first?"

Isabelle looks at me as she replies. "That won't be necessary, they're quite comfortable." She smiles brilliantly at me and I smile back.

Everybody begins to file out until; "Wait Clary, would you like to start on our training now, since we are up here already?" Jace asks.

I turn to face him. "Are you not hungry?"

"Not particularly, but if you wish to eat that's not a problem."

I smile at him. "That's alright, I'm not hungry either."

"Well, I guess we'll see you in the dining hall later on then." Isabelle says, casting me a saucy wink as she grabs Simon's hand and pulls him out the door. I shake my head at her antics.

As soon as the door closes my shoulders and eyelids feel suddenly very heavy and I realise all at once how tired I am. Up until now my adrenaline had been keeping me awake, and then my stubbornness to be in my best form in front of the king for today's lesson, but now that it's over I can barely keep my eyes open.

Jace and I go through a simple warm up and then do a bit of sparring. I had intended to do some weapons work with him, but as I spar my movements are sluggish and slow, swooping and flimsy barely landing any shots let alone decent ones.

Jace catches on quickly and step close to me, easily dodging the sloppy punch I throw his way. Once I realise what he's doing it's too late. I try to protest and push him away but my eyes are begging to close and I feel slightly dizzy. Jace scoops me up, one hand under my knees and the other around my back and takes me over to the side line benches.

He sits down and cradles me in his lap. It is all I can do to keep my eyes open as I lean in to rest my cheek against his chest, listening to his steady beating heart.

"Clary, you need to sleep." He whispers into my hair.

I try to push away from him but he simple re adjusts and I fall back to his chest come pillow. "Jace, I can't we have to train... I have to take care of the king and Izzy and Simon." My words are slow and I have to concentrate to form them.

Jace grips my chin ever so softly and guides me to look at him. "Clary, I know you want to protect everyone here, I know how much you care for them and I love that about you, but you're not the only guard here, and I can't keep letting you hurt yourself to help others. I won't." His voice is quiet, yet strong and I can feel his warm breath washing over me as he speaks. "So please, go to sleep, everything will be alright."

I look up at him and smile crookedly. "You promise?" I whisper. Jace smiles and nods.

"Everything will be alright." Then he holds me even tighter to him and I bury my face in his warm neck. I can feel him kissing my cheek, stroking my neck, tickling the ends of my hair and then there is nothing.

**JPOV**

I could feel Clary relaxing in my arms; her breaths slowed and her body became limp. I look down at her and smile watching her face become slack with sleep. Gently, I trace my finger down the side of her cheek. I sit with her in my arms for an immeasurable amount of time, careful not to jostle or upset her. Eventually though, my back begins to ache from sitting against the hard wall and I realise everyone will be wondering where Clary and I are.

So carefully, I stand up and walk down to Clary's room. Midday light streams in from the window on the far wall. Her bed is perfectly made and looks as if it hasn't been touched for days. Then again, it hasn't been. I move Clary slightly so that I am holding her on one arm. Gently, I pull the cover away and then peel back the first stiff sheet before laying Clary down in the bed. Her head sinks into the pillow as I roll the blankets back up to her chin. I give her one final kiss on the forehead and then leave the room, closing the door softly behind me.

By the time I reach the dining hall everybody has just come in for an early dinner.

"Where's Clary son? The two of you missed lunch. Must have been a long training session." My father chortles and begins serving himself.

"Actually Clary's asleep." I say, filling my own plate. My stomach growls from under the table, urging me to move faster. I can hear Simon sighing in relief next to me.

"Good, she needs a rest." Isabelle, across from me smiles brightly.

"She takes on too much. She always has. Even when we were younger Clary took it upon herself to make sure everything was alright and that no one was hurt or upset. And what with her father...I just think she's trying to make up it somehow." Simon's voice is low.

"I think you're right." I say. "But she needn't feel that way."

"Yes well, I'm just relieved that she's resting, and I'm sure she'll feel much better in the morning." Father remarks, ever the voice of wisdom.

"But what are we to do for tonight? What of the guards?" Alec, ever the voice of reason, chips in.

My father is the first to propose a solution."Well, we can have guards patrolling the halls, and stationed outside the bedrooms, as Clary instructed. I am confident that they can live without her for one night."

The rest of the dinner moves comfortably, with most of the conversation about the earlier training sessions. Everybody seemed to enjoy it immensely. I make a mental note to tell Clary when she wakes up.

When everybody is done I head back down to my room to go to bed, but as I walk down the long, dark corridors, I decide to pop into Clary's room just to see how she is.

I open her door silently and it takes me a minute to make out where she is in the dark room. The night is black through the window. I step into the room and close the door behind me, watching the small pool of light shrink into a tiny line under the door. I walk to the edge of Clary's bed and try to locate her amongst the nest of blankets. When I find her creamy white forehead I lean in and brush my lips against it lightly.

"Goodnight Clary, sweet dreams." I whisper.

Then I begin to stand to leave but Clary groans and rolls over, reaching out with her hand to weakly grasp my wrist. One of her eyes opens halfway with sleep.

"Don't go Jace." Her voice is thick and husky. When I just sit there Clary says. "Stay with me."

And even though I know she will probably not remember this conversation and that she is probably more asleep than she is awake right now; I still find myself kicking off my boots and sliding off my outer shirt.

I slip in between the sheets and Clary instantly gravitates toward me. She snuggles into my chest, sighing contentedly in her sleep and I wrap my arms lightly around her. Our heads lay on the same pillow and her hair tickles my face. I can feel her breathing beneath my fingertips and everything seems perfect, just in this moment. And I would hate to lose it. So I close my eyes, bury my face in her neck and allow myself to drift off to sleep with her.

**So what do you think?**


	23. Hard Work & Making Daisy Chains

**Target**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I also do not know how to make daisy chains so please do not hate me if the technique is incorrect I just used it for symbolism.**

**Hello again everybody. Sorry this has been so long in the making. I had various technical difficulties and then had to go through the exam period. I had been hoping that once my exams were over I could get this up quickly but a member of my extended family has been very ill and just recently passed away so I've had quite a lot less time then usual. I am now in holidays though so with any luck I can try and update sooner!**

**This is only the first half of this chapter but I wanted to get it up for you guys and it's still normal length for me. I love you all and really appreciate any feedback. Thanks to everyone who reviews and tells me to whip me butt into gear ;) **

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for being so slow. **

**JPOV**

As the first rays of sunshine peak through the small window in Clary's room I sigh and turn slightly, not wanting to leave her warm embrace. Looking over at her slack face I'm hit my such a strong wave of emotion that I am taken back by the intensity of it. Her features are so much softer now, calm and relaxed. All the lines and creases that streak her faced when she's concerned. Ever so slightly I reach a hand out and rub the pad of my thumb over her forehead, across her cheeks, down her sloping nose and over her lips. They part ever so slightly under my touch and she lets out a soft sigh. I almost bury my head back in her neck right then and there but then I remember that I'm not supposed to be here and that I really should leave. Gently, I pull the covers off of me and slide out of the bed before tucking them back around Clary. I slip my boots on and fling my outer shirt over my shoulder before slinking out of the cosy room.

My room seems eerily cold and empty in comparison to Clary's. Luckily the guard stationed out the front of my door was fast asleep and I could inch into my room unnoticed. I wash my face with cold water to wake myself up properly, and then move to change into fresh clothes. By the time i'm done I realise that I still have at least an hour until breakfast. I pull out a book and sit in the armchair by my dead fire to pass the time.

**IPOV**

Clary is the only one absent from the table at breakfast. We all sit and talk about when the next training session will be and what we want to work on. Simon sits next to me and every now and then I can feel his foot brush against mine and I am forced to smile into my porridge.

"So i'm assuming Clary is still asleep?" Uncle asks to no one in particular. Jace is the one who answers.

"I assume so, she would have made it known had she roused." The king grunts his affirmation in his breakfast.

"Very well then, we may have to postpone today's training to a later date. No worries, I'm sure there are other pressing matters that need attending to." He pauses for a moment, deep in thought. Then he looks at all of us and smiles. "On second thought, why don't you all take the day off? After everything we've been through this week you deserve it. Clary won't be able to train today I imagine."

Isabelle is smiling broadly at the prospect of being able to relax. "Does that mean we get to go to town? Can we stop having guards trailing around after us?"

My father sighs. "Not just yet my darling. We still can't be sure it's safe, perhaps once Clary is well you can go with her. But it is either you go with her or you take Roderick over here." He points to the guard in the back right corner of the room. He is a huge, hulking man who honestly looks surprised to be pointed out by the king. He stands tall, showing off his tall frame.

Isabelle looks put out. "Sometimes you vex me uncle." She admits in a grumble.

My father simply chortles good naturedly. "Sometimes you vex me too Isabelle."

"Me too." Alec mumbles. That sets the whole table to laughing and suddenly I can breathe again. A weight that I hadn't even noticed was pressing on my chest has been lifted and I find myself smiling and laughing in ease.

** JPOV**

After I finish my breakfast I excuse myself from the table. I fill an empty bowl with porridge and honey and grab two bread rolls in my hands. I trot down the castle hallways and round the corner that will take me to the secluded stretch of corridor containing Clary's bedroom. Just as I am approaching her room a figure slips out from inside. As the door opens I think it must be Clary but as the person steps backward I realise instantly that it's not. My muscles clench instantly and had I not had my hands full I may have seized the intruder. The boy is tall and lanky with a head of pale blonde hair. I recognise him; Alec's new serving boy.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice coming out stronger than I mean to. He flinches and I feel a pang of sympathy for him, so many servants come to us having been mistreated in their previous homes and they always seem so broken.

"The King j-just sent me to check on the lady, Sire." He fidgets as if contemplating his next words. "I thoughts she was just a servant meself but he said to make sure shes was alright."

It occurs to me then what Clary's position must seem to those on the outside. Technically her rank is that of a servant, similar to this serving boy. Yet we treat both Clary and Simon like family. I guess it is their raised status jobs and strong affiliation with my father. I realise that that boy, what's his name again?, is still staring at me so I cough and shift uncomfortably, clearing my throat in the thick, awkward silence.

"yes, well thank you, you are dismissed. Go and have some breakfast if you have not already."

He bows "Thank you, sire." Then he scurries off.

I shake my head and slowly creak Clary's door open. She is just sitting up slowly from bed, her covers falling to her hips. I swing the door back closed.

"Are you decent?" I ask loudly. I hear a tinkling laugh and can't help but smile.

"Yes of course, come in." I laugh myself and open the door.

Clary sits amongst a pile of blankets in a modest light blue long sleeved sleeping gown. She must have changed I think idly. Her hair is plaited over her shoulder and parts of it spill from the braid messily. She smiles widely and pats the space next to her on the bed. Her bed is much smaller than mine and there is scarcely room for two people so instead I pull an armchair next to the bed and sit in that.

"How are you this morning?" I ask.

"Much better thank you." She smiles shyly. "I shouldn't have been so foolish, I was just concerned-"

I grab her hand and kiss the inside of her palm lightly. "You only did what you thought was right."

She smiles gratefully at me and then spies the gifts in my hands. I can practically see the hunger sweep over her features. "I see you spied my surprise, not such a surprise anymore is it?"

I chuckle and pass up the breakfast which she accepts gratefully. We sit in silence for a few moments as she eats before I break the silence.

"You never told me what you did before you came here. I mean, you told me about the night you escaped from your father, but what happened between then and now is still a mystery."

She seems surprised I bought it up. "If you don't wish to tell me it's perfectly fine. I was just curious." I backtrack.

She swallows hastily. "No, no its ok, you deserve to know. But it was not exactly the happiest few years of my life." I wait patiently for her to begin. Her brow creased adorably as she struggled to identify the right words to use.

"It was a time spent solely on trying to evade my father and stay alive. After I escaped I traveled as far as I dared and found a rather small and quaint village. Once there, I went to the outskirts of the village and found a farm well on its way to ruin. After asking around in the village I found out that it belonged to an old man whose wife had died before bearing him any sons. He had no one to pass the farm on to and therefore he was tending to it on his own which was why it was in such poor shape. So that night I went up to his house and made him an offer.

I said that I was willing to devote myself to the upkeep of his farm if he could offer me a temporary room and some food. I said that I could garden, plant and harvest his crop, tend to his animals and create his hay bales. He just laughed and said that a girl could do none of those things properly and could not do some of them at all. I told him that if he accepted, he would have to keep me being there a secret. He turned around and asked "Well, what if I don't accept?" I replied that he would be a fool not to accept. I told him that he was old and frail and that he could not take care of his farm by himself for much longer."

Jace looks at me and raises one of his brows."Did you now?"

I blush and say stubbornly "I was young and headstrong, not to mention desperate." We look at each other for a second before I continue.

"The old man must have taken pity of me because he accepted and let me sleep in his stable. He gave me bread and water and a thin blanket. I honestly don't think he believed I would stay and work the next day. But I had nowhere else to go and I needed something to do to keep my mind off of my father. So the next day I worked from when the sun came up to when it set again that evening. When the farmer came home he couldn't believe his eyes."

She pauses, and I am rapt in her story telling. She smiles ever so slightly and laughs in a mere whisper to herself, almost fondly.

"After that he never questioned me again. We became quite close over the few months that I stayed on that farm. One night he told me that whilst his wife had never bore him any sons she had borne him a single daughter. He loved her dearly but she died at a young age for she was very sickly. On the last night I stayed with him, he said that having me on his farm was almost like having his daughter back with him."

"Why did you leave?" I whisper, gently encouraging her to continue.

"My father got too close and I didn't want to put the old man in danger. So I decided to move on. After that it was much the same, working on farms for food, water and shelter and laying low. Yet I never stayed anywhere for the same length of time as that old man's farm over the two years that I was on the run. And then one day at a market I overheard the predicament that you were in and I thought that it would be an easy way to hide from my father; he would never guess that I was working for a prince."She chuckles and I relish in the sound of it. Her eyes briefly dart up to meet mine. "Thus far it has worked." I am so tempted to reach out and grasp her chin or skate my fingers across the planes of her face; but I hold back, wary of the delicacy of our current relationship. So instead I lean back slightly and clear my throat.

"Father wanted to know how you were feeling. He thinks it would be best if you spend the day resting, but he does have some thing he needs to take care of with you later this afternoon."

She nods in silence, mulling over my words. "Thank you for checking up on me...and for yesterday." Her voice is soft and her cheeks tint the slightest pink in a blush. She looks at me and raises her brows. "I hope I'm not keeping you from any important business."

I grin and say "there is no place I'd rather be."

**IPOV**

After breakfast Simon and I make our way out into the castle gardens for what is quickly becoming our routine morning stroll. This time however, I link my left arm through his right as we walk in the subdued warmth of the morning sun. The smell of flowers and sunshine is overwhelming and the close my eyes inhaling the heady scent floating on the thick spring air. We walk in a companionable silence, pausing momentarily to watch the guards training on their practise oval. After perusing the group quickly I notice that neither Clary nor Jace is with them, they are probably both resting. I smile at the thought of them together.

After a short walk we end up in one of the flower gardens, reclining peacefully in the soft grass. Uncle had very kindly offered the day off to Simon as he knew that Clary would need her rest. He did need to speak to him later though about plans he had for weapons armour and other artefacts. For now though, he is all mine and I intend to find out as much as I can about the intriguing boy next to him. It was only just recently that I realised how little I actually knew of Simon and I desperately wanted to change that. Slowly, I twist in the loft grass and look at him, only to stop when I see what he is doing.

Simon Lewis, favorite blacksmith to the great King Stephan of Idris sat twisting daisies together to make a flower chain crown. I couldn't help but giggle. He looks up and meets my gaze, his brown eyes glistening as he grins un abashedly. He squints slightly in the sun before looking back down at his work.

"Where on earth did you learn how to make a daisy chain?"

He smiles fondly. "Clary taught me, when we were both much younger."

I raise my eyebrows. The thought of Clary ever making a daisy chain sounded even more absurd them the thought of Simon making one! He continues happily.

"We had a lot of time together as children. I was meant to be her brother's man servant you see-"

"- she has a brother?" I interject despite myself.

"Oh yes, but they never spent much time together as most siblings do. In fact I have always been quite convinced that he disliked, perhaps even hated her. I'm not sure why though." I immediately thought of Alec, a life without him seemed dull and sad. "So they never spent much time together and he never called on me much so I used to play with Clary, she being only a few years younger than I." He chuckles softly to himself. "We used to play a game we made up called "dungeons and dragons" Clary would be a brave princess who had been locked in a dungeon by an evil dragon and I was her hero, sent to rescue her. " He laughs harder now and I giggle with him. "Can you imagine, that was her favourite game." He shakes his head fondly.

"As we grew older the games changed and then we began sparring together. Her father cracked down on her, treated her like a son rather than a daughter. I knew things were always tense between the two of them and I despised the man. Then, one day she just decided that she'd had enough and she made a break for it. I can't blame her, her father is a sadistic mongrel who only wants to wage wars and watch kingdoms crumple."He sighs heavily and I don't know how to comfort him so I just ask a light hearted question;

"So how do you make a daisy crown?"

"You don't know how?" he asks, genuinely shocked and I shake my head.

For the next half hour or so we sit and I watch as Simon shows me how to create the perfect crown. He begins with one long daisy, leaving the stem long. Then he picks the rest of the flowers, keeping their stems shorter so he can wrap them around the first daisy's stalk. He also interlocks each of the smaller flower's stems so that it holds its shape. When he's finished he lifts the crown to my head and places it there, weaving a few strands of my loose hair through the flowers.

"There." He whispers. He looks down at my casual white gown, loos flowing hair and fresh face; he smiles. "you look more like royalty now then I've ever seen you." The comment is so touching that all I can do is blush and watch as his hands work on creating another crown.

We stay quiet for another longs period of time. It is only when he is nearly finished the current crown that Simon speaks.

"I think Clary is like a daisy chain-" He says softly "-she puts up this beautiful and serene facade. She tricks us into believing that she'll always remain immune to the world around her. She allows us to forget that even she can be fragile at times. That she can buckle under pressure-" He slowly bends one of the daisy stalks causing the section of stalk around the bend to become soft and limp. "- that her skin can just as easily be cut on a blade-" he slices through the stalk with the tip of his fingernail and it glides through the fibres as easily as it would butter. "and that she needs all of us just as much as we need her." He looks down at the interlocked pale flowers in his hands.

"Why?" I whisper, raptured. It is hard to picture Clary needing anyone, perhaps with the exception of Jace.

"Because without that one long daisy to support all the rest, the order and structure would fail. Clary has always been that daisy, no matter how small the circumstance, and now she is willing to sacrifice herself in order to save the rest of us without realising that she is what holds us together." He slowly lets all the curled daisies fall off of the now twisted stem of the first daisy in the crown. We watch them drift away on the wind silently. Then Simon hands me his one remaining daisy. "Sometimes we just forget that she's still human."

"She's so strong"

"Yes, she is."

"You love her." The words just tumble out, they are not a question. I look up into his eyes, fearing his answer.

"Yes I do." He says.

I let out gust of breath I hadn't even known I'd been holding in. I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach.

"Yet I don't love her now as I loved her three years ago." I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Love can shift and change Isabelle" he begins and I feel a thrill at hearing him speak my name. "I no longer love Clary romantically. I learnt very quickly that she did not return that kind of love. Now though, I love her as a brother loves a sister. She means the world to me but she is no longer my world."

'But how can one's love so easily change?" I say softly. He reaches up to run the backs of his knuckles ever so lightly down the side of my face.

"One's environment and the people they meet can easily open their eyes to new love." He says just as softly.

My breathing is rough and I have to look away for a minute. Then I reach up and place my hand gently to cup his cheek.

"And what about you, Simon Lewis of Whitehall, what of your story?" I ask, eager to learn more about him.

"I was born a peasant, I live as a peasant and I shall die as a peasant." Simons speaks almost cheerfully.

"That seems a very sombre tale, good sir." I try to lift the mood of that last comment.

"Aye, but I am not sombre" He grins.

"And why is that?"

"The company is far too kind and far too beautiful for such shallow feelings, were I peasant or not." My heart stops beating for a second.

I grimaced and if sensing my concern Simon placed his new daisy crown, which he had made during our conversation on his head, smiling up at me.

"There, no we are both royalty and all is equal." He says, smiling at me.

We laugh happily for a few long, blissful moments. Then I wonder.

"Well you could have just taken away my crown; we would still have been equals."

"Even without the flowers, you are still royalty, at least this way I can I can alter my status even for a short while, yours I'm afraid with never change." And with that last comment we settle back into the grass, Simon playing gently with the ends of my hair and me wishing that our daisy crowns could be real.

**Alright I hoped you enjoyed this, there will be a lot more fluff in the next chapter, pinkie promise! Leave a review or PM me or anything really, and I hope to update again soon!**


	24. Strolls & Debates

**Target Chapter 24**

**My Christmas gift to you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my favorite time of the year and in order to celebrate here is my present to all of you. I hope you have a lovely Christmas with you and yours. **

**Also, I always had a song in mind for this chapter. It is "you" by the 1975. It was whilst I was listening to it that I came up with the idea.**

**Please enjoy!**

**CPOV**

Jace and I sat and talked comfortably in my room for the next few hours. It felt so good just to be able to relax and talk to him without worrying about the outside world. Here in my small, cozy room I felt like we were in a world all of our own. Soon though we both began to get restless and pins and needle set in.

I sigh and stretch my arms above my head, sighing contentedly. As I relax back down I try not to notice Jace's eyes on my body. I turn to him and clear my throat.

"Are you sure that your father let me have the day off? I would hate to let him down?" I ask for the fourth time. Jace chuckles fondly and shakes his head.

"Honestly Clary he wants you to relax, he was worried about you. So was I."

The confession warms my heart and I turn my head slightly so as the hide my blush. As much as I want to be with Jace I know that it is neither legal nor professional and I don't want to put him or his family at risk by being affiliated with him. After thinking long and hard I admitted to myself that I am in love with Jace Herondale, and in the secret depths of my thoughts I cant help but confess that if the opportunity arose where I could be in a relationship with him I would take it in a heartbeat. Yet until that day comes, I decided that it would be best to try and not romantically involve myself with him for his own sake. But when he looks at me like he is now, his eyes smoldering with want and his lips parted ever so slightly, and when his voice is so tender and sincere, the voice he reserves just for me, it becomes increasingly difficult to hold up my agreement with myself.

I tear my gaze away from his and shift again. Suddenly the room is stifling and I feel a need to get up.

"Well, just because I don't have to work today doesn't mean I should sit around in bed all day." I say lightly, hoping that venturing out will lift the heaviness from my heart.

Jace, whose still reclining in the seat beside my bed makes a noise of contentment. It causes my heart to flutter. "I quite like seeing you in bed myself."

I can feel myself blushing all the way from my neck. Jace's eyes widen slightly as he takes in what he just said. "Sorry Clary, honestly I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He seems to struggle for the right words.

I shift once again and smile. "It's ok, I just thought that maybe we could go for a walk, perhaps meet up with the others." He looks slightly disappointed and I wonder why until it hits me. I could almost slap myself. "That's not to say that I don't enjoy your company, it's just that I thought that you might be bored or." I rush to reassure him.

He chuckles again, a glint of mischief in his eye. "I think it's a great idea Clary, I'll wait outside your room so that you can change. Is that ok?"

I look down, almost forgetting that I was still in my sleeping gown. I nod. "That would be lovely."

He stands to leave, and for a moment, he extends his hand out as if to caress my face as a parting gesture. It is so swift that it seems almost as if he was acting on instinct. Then Jace remembers himself, retracts his hand and walks out, closing my chamber door softly behind him.

As soon as he leaves I let out a gush of air that I hadn't realized id been holding as I had waited for him to reach out and touch my face. I leaned my head back against my pillows, looking imploringly at the ceiling. I slump forwards and place my head in my hands whilst letting out a long, low groan. Staying away from Jace was already proving an impossible task.

**JPOV**

I leaned my back against the wall beside Clary's bed and put my head in my hands, groaning into my palm. Why did I have to let my thoughts slip out like that? How embarrassing! Without meaning to I think back to Clary as she stretched. Her arched back, her languid limbs and the grace with which she lifted her torso. It was pure torture to leave me to just sit and watch her morning ministrations. What I wouldn't give to have been able to reach out and- no! I stop that train of thought abruptly and roughly yank on a handful of my hair to bring me back to the present. I can't let myself get carried away. Right now is not the time to focus on what I want, especially when Clary had asked for space. I understand why she asked of course, but I just can't seems to control myself around her. She is all I can possibly think of and I yearn to spend as much time with her as possible, learn as much about her as possible and to be allowed to love her unashamedly.

The door being opened beside me pulls me from my thoughts and I turn to see Clary standing beside me. Like usual she is clad in dark brown leather pants and an off white, flowing tunic which she has cinched around her waist with a brown belt. She's wearing her favorite brown boots, the ones that Izzy hates. The thought brings a smile to my face. Thankfully she just smiles too and doesn't comment on my strange mood. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"How about we go for a stroll." I suggest.

"That sounds perfect." Clary grins.

We begin to walk through the corridors of the castle. On any other occasion I would have extended my arm to Clary, but given the circumstances I refrain. During these spring months I can finally be thankful for the stone walls of the castle. On warm days like today they keep every room cool. Yet if its cold outside, they make every room icy cold. As we pass by a window I look out at the shining sun and smile, knowing that summer is on its way.

We walk in silence for the longest of times. I find it intriguing that by trying so hard to give Clary space and watch myself around her, I have only become more aware of her presence. The space between out arms , as they swing slightly by our sides, seems to hum with electricity. I feel as if I am partial to her every move. I can hear her breaths, the soft padding of her foot falls. And I find myself studying her profile out of the corner of my eye. I observe silently how she smiles slightly to herself occasionally, as if looking back on a fond memory, or how she sometimes scrunches her nose adorably, or the small creases that form between her brow when she frowns. I can't help but be consumed by her presence. All I can hear, see and think of touching is Clary and everything we pass seems insignificant , save her. And I just don't know how she hasn't noticed it yet.

I stay, transfixed like this until I catch a glimpse of something outside the one of the windows as we pass by. Two dark heads are visible sitting outside in the grass. They are very close together and seem to be talking. The lighter of the two is fiddling with something in their hands while the other looks on. I smirk to myself as we walk on, watching as Isabelle and Simon relax in the sunshine. Before meeting Clary I could never see myself condoning such a union, but know I see that they aren't so different to us. Love can be strange sometimes, but it is love nonetheless. The scene disappears as we continue to walk past the window.

After a while we begin to have idle chit chat, flitting from one topic to the next. The one that sticks is about combat, specifically the necessity and vale of speed. Clary is of the opinion that speed is more essential than strength because it allows you to ensnare or at the very least tire your opponent. I, on the other hand believe that the fastest way to win in combat is with strength.

After a few minutes Clary stopped in the corridor and turned to me. "Speed is much more important. Its what will keep you alive. As long as your alert and on your toes it doesn't matter how much of this you have." With that she lifts her hands and squeezes my biceps gently as if to accentuate her point.

Clary freezes as if suddenly realizing what it was she was doing. We are stood very close together now and I say quietly. "I still don't agree with you." I can feel her chest rising and falling against my own and our breaths intermingle.

"Then I think you should prove your theory." She whispers

"What?" I ask.

"Prove it, that strength is more valuable than speed. "She says a little louder.

"How?"

She pauses for a split second and then; "Catch me."

For a second I don't understand and then Clary tears off down the corridor away from me. I stand, shocked for a second and then race after her. I can hear her laughing quietly as I chase her over the stone floors. She ducks behind walls and alcoves and slips into rooms, trying to throw me off her trail, but I persist.

We race down so many corridors I lose count, tearing past guards and servants alike. They all give us confused or scathing looks. I chase her up and down the castle steps and look for her hiding behinds doors and tables. But every time I get close she slips out of my grasp like water.

By the time Clary stumbles into the library, myself in tow, we are both panting heavily and laughing hysterically. I clutch my side though I can't tell whether its sore from the laughing or the running. I stalk her through the library as she tries to escape around tables and chairs stuffed with pillows. She moves cautiously and I mirror her steps. Eventually though, she tries to make a break for it, running for the door. I reach out and grab her gently, pulling her to my side. I look down at her, her hair all ruffled and her cheeks bright from exertion.

"Got you" I whisper.

She smiles. "Yes you did."

I lock eyes with her and unconsciously begin to lean towards her, minimizing the distance between our lips. She giggles breathlessly and leans closer herself. Her lips brush ever so lightly against mine as she whispers "almost."

Then she breaks free of my now loosened grasp and runs off. It takes me a moment to process everything and then I race after her. Again we run through more corridors, laughing loudly as I go. I can see the dining hall's huge doors up ahead and I push myself to run faster. Clary pushes the doors open and bursts through but before she can take a step inside my arms twist around her middle and lift her off of her feet, bringing her back close into my front. She laughs and squeals in delight as I spin around with her grasped firmly and safely against me in my arms.

She turns to look at me. "See, if you had had better speed you would have caught me much earlier."

"I did!" I remind her in jest.

She giggles away and swats me. "That's besides the point."

She turns again slightly too look at me and is about to say more when she stops abruptly. I look behind me and notice my father, Simon, Alec and Isabelle all standing further in the dinging room watching us. No wonder we couldn't find them, I think.

Clary is blushing bright red and I gently and slowly let her down. She clears her throat and pats down her clothes.

"We were just having a debate." Clary pipes up into the awkward silence. Everyone's eyes are wide and a couple of mouths were hanging open. The silence stretches on for another couple seconds and then Alec laughs heartily.

"I wish I had more debates like yours." He says jovially.

Everyone laughs and I am just thankful that we weren't caught doing any thing _too _unprofessional. My father too laughs and then beckons everyone to the table for dinner.

"Well." He says gruffly. "You must have worked up an appetite." And he was right. "Come take a seat, Jonathan, we have much to talk about.

**OOOHHHH leaving it on a little bit of a cliffy. Please tell me what you all thought. I hope you all have an amazing Christmas full of love and laughter and may you all be safe this holiday season. **


End file.
